Choosing Happiness
by gaabfernandes
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sasuke, após matar seu irmão, voltasse para Konoha a pedido do mesmo? Decidido que talvez, tenha outro caminho para ele - como seu irmão mesmo havia dito. Tentando se convencer que ele poderia escolher ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Bom gente, sou nova aqui, e essa é a primeira fic que estou postando. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem, e me mandem reviews s2 hahahahahahaha.

Pretendo postar essa fic 1 vez por semana, ou até duas vezes. Tenho alguns capítulos prontos já.

Desculpem se vocês encontrarem algum erro de digitação. Não tenho ninguém para me ajudar a revisar, então pode ser que eu tenha deixado escapar alguma coisa.

É isso, boa leitura pra vocês!

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - Não se culpe.**

_Desculpe Sasuke, essa é a última vez. Eu te amo._

Já haviam passado 3 dias desde a morte de seu irmão. Sasuke não conseguia esquecer por nada o que seu irmão havia lhe dito. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, como se sua cabeça não estivesse confusa o bastante, Tobi, ou Madara, não que Sasuke se importasse, havia colocado mais informações em sua cabeça.

Uma coisa era certa, ele queria de qualquer jeito vingar Itachi. Ele iria destruir Konoha, nem que isso custasse sua vida. Já que o sucesso daquela vila, foi construída em cima da vida de seu irmão. Não era justo.

Os companheiros de Sasuke aguardavam novas ordens, e não arriscavam perguntar e nem pressionar o mesmo sobre o que fazerem ou qual caminho tomarem.

Naquela noite, após 3 noites sem durmir, com a cabeça borbulhando, Sasuke foi vencido pelo cansaço, e caiu no sono. Podia sentir a grama sob seu corpo, o vento quente nos cabelos e um sol agradável. Só podia ser um sonho, para poder sentir aquela tranquilidade.

- Você vai ser sempre um cabeça dura não é? Mas acho que não posso lhe culpar por isso...

Sasuke levantou depressa, e viu atrás de si, seu irmão, Itachi. Agora sim, tinha certeza de que aquilo era um sonho.

- Se querer te vingar, se sentir culpado pela morte de alguém que se importou com você e sacrificou sua vida por você é ser cabeça dura, sim, eu sou. - Sasuke respondeu de seu jeito seco como sempre, mas com um ressentimento na voz.

- Sasuke, me escute, pelo menos uma vez na vida, escute alguém. Não sinta-se culpado por tudo que aconteceu, a culpa não foi sua. - Itachi chegou perto de seu irmão, e os dois olhavam o pôr do sol, um sem fitar o rosto do outro.

- Se aquela época eu tivesse sido mais forte, eu poderia ter protegido você, papai, mamãe... Talvez todo o clã. Mas eu era fraco e ingênuo.

Itachi soltou uma risada, balançou a cabeça e olhou para seu irmão, que lhe devolveu o olhar.

- Você não era fraco, nunca foi. Você era apenas uma criança Sasuke. E eu agradeço por você ter sido apenas isso. Ponha isso na sua cabeça e pare de se culpar.

- Falar é fácil... Difícil será eu conseguir fazer isso.

- Eu sei, mas preste muita atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer, eu não tenho muito tempo. - Sasuke olhou com uma expressão confusa, e Itachi apenas de balançou a cabeça para que esquecesse - Não importa, apenas me ouça. É importante que você não esqueça o que eu vou lhe dizer e pense nisso. Se a minha vontade ainda importa pra você, se eu ainda sou importante pra você, por favor, faça o que eu lhe digo. Eu sempre vou querer o melhor pra você.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, sentia que o que Itachi iria falar poderia mudar o rumo de tudo, pra sempre.

- Tudo bem, fale.

- Faça as coisas certas agora Sasuke. Você, ao contrário de mim, tem escolha. Eu me sacrificar para te dar a chance de poder escolher. Mas não se culpe por isso, foi uma escolha minha. Você nunca percebeu, mas o que lhe faz realmente forte é o amor, o companheirismo e o carinho. Isso você tinha no seu time, nos seus colegas, em Konoha. Você seria perfeitamente capaz de me matar se tivesse ficado em Konoha, mas você estava cego pelo poder, pela vingança, e eu entendo perfeitamente o motivo de sua partida. Mas pode ter certeza, que você poderia estar mais forte do que está agora. O amor nos faz fortes. Eu só consegui fazer o que fiz, ou melhor, o que fui forçado a fazer, porque te amava. Porque queria um futuro pra você. Colocaria a vida de qualquer um em risco para proteger você. Não é certo, e nem foi certo, eu sei. Mas se você pudesse ter uma vida melhor, longe da sombra de culpa de todos os planos do nosso clã para tomar o poder da vila, eu não me importava com nada, e não me importei. Quando lhe ameaçaram, fiquei sem saída. Não sinta que é culpado pelo que aconteceu comigo. Se não tivessem ameaçado você, ameaçariam outro alguém importante pra mim. Nunca se esqueça, você não teve culpa de nada, era só uma criança. Esqueça essa vingança, volte pra vila.

- Você quer que eu volte pra uma vila que sacrificou você, pra continuar sendo uma grande nação sem guerras internas?

- Sasuke, entenda que a maioria das pessoas que vivem naquela vila, não tem culpa de nada. Se você quer culpar alguém, se vingar de alguém, esse alguém é Danzou. Nunca culpe o Hokage ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- Danzou... O da Anbu Ne.

- Exatamente. Você acha que ele teve que fazer uma Anbu a parte por que? Ele é um monstro, todos lá sabem disso e não lhe não um posto tão importante na vila.

- Entendo.

- Sasuke, meu tempo acabou. Me prometa que vai pensar no que eu lhe disse. Nunca se esqueça, você tem escolha, você tem pra quem voltar.

Dizendo isso, Itachi abraçou seu irmão e sumiu. E então de repente tudo ficou preto e Sasuke acordou. Já estava amanhecendo, e Sasuke resolveu tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça e pensar. Após seu banho, colocando as idéias no lugar, pensou que não seria ruim voltar a Konoha. Como estariam seus amigos agora? Será que ainda estavam desesperados para encontrá-lo? Será que ainda pensavam nele sempre, e sentiam sua falta? Talvez voltar pra Konoha não seria seu desejo naquele momento, mas respeitaria a vontade de Itachi, tentaria voltar pra lá, e ter uma "escolha" como ele mesmo disse.

Reuniu-se com seu grupo, e começou a falar.

- Após esses três dias, eu resolvi voltar a Konoha. - Sasuke disse impassível, sem olhar o rosto de seus companheiros.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO SASUKE? E O QUE SERÁ DE NÓS? VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE NOS USAR E DEPOIS JOGAR FORA COMO SE NÃO FOSSEMOS NADA? - Karin, com seu jeito explosivo, começou a gritar desesperada. Não que estivesse se importando muito com o jeito que Sasuke fosse usá-la, mas ficar longe dele seria demais. Não estava em seus planos.

- Karin, acalme-se, eu tenho certeza que Sasuke tem bons motivos - Juugo, calmo como sempre, quis acalmar os ânimos.

- Juugo está certo. Não disse que os jogariam fora. Vocês me ajudaram a completar meu objetivo e eu serei eternamente grato por isso. - Sasuke desta vez olhou nos olhos de cada um, o que fez Karin se derreter. - Continuando, queria dizer que se vocês quiserem, podem voltar a Konoha comigo.

- Ah ok Sasuke, você realmente acha que vai chegar em Konoha, ou melhor, nós vamos chegar em Konoha e todos irão nos receber de braços abertos? Você é um fugitivo Sasuke. - Suigetsu disse, e de alguma forma estava certo.

- Não vou discordar de você, mas, se as coisas estão exatamente como eu deixei, eu tenho certeza de que a minha volta, e com vocês em minha companhia, não será tão terrível assim. Fique calmo, vai dar certo. - Sasuke estranhamente quis acalmar seus companheiros.

- Eu não quero lhe incomodar Sasuke, mas só você consegue parar os meus ataques. Se você vai pra Konoha, eu irei junto. Enquanto estiver com você, eu sei que não irei machucar ninguém inocente. - Juugo, calmo como sempre, tomou sua decisão.

- É, Konoha está no caminho pra onde eu tenho que ir, acho que posso lhe acompanhar até lá - Karin, disfarçadamente, anunciou sua decisão.

- Bom, já que todos vão, que escolha eu tenho né? Konoha deve ter umas garotas bonitinhas, heh - Suigetsu, sempre de seu jeito brincalhão, resolveu acompanhar seu grupo.

- Muito bem, arrumem suas coisas, partimos em uma hora.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá bonitos e bonitaaaas :) como prometido, mas um capítulo aqui pra vocês! :D Preciso dizer que fiquei MUUUUUUUUUUUUITO feliz com as reviews que recebi *-* de verdade, não esperava que fosse receber uma ou duas no primeiro capítulo, e acabei recebendo mais! Fiquei felizona hahahahhaa. E obrigada também o pessoas que favoritou minha fic :') Bom, o capítulo tá ai, e eu vou responder as reviews no final!

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - O retorno.**

Era manhã em Konoha, e pra variar, Naruto acordava sonolento, e resolveu preparar seu ramén. Poderia ser de manhã, a tarde, a noite, de madrugada... Rámen sempre seria a melhor opção. Ou a mais fácil. Tomou um banho, colocou sua típica roupa laranja, sua hitaiate e foi para a cozinha preparar seu café da manhã nada saudável. Foi quando ouviu a campainha.

- Sakura-chan! - Naruto disse enquanto abria a porta e via a menina de cabelos róseos - Bom dia! Er... o que te traz a minha humilde residência pela manhã?

- Bom dia. Você está andando muito com Kakashi, Naruto. Como você pode esquecer? -Sakura disse enquanto entrava no apartamento de seu amigo e sentava em sua cama, sem nenhuma cerimônia. - Especialmente hoje temos treino com Kakashi. Na verdade, temos de manhã e a tarde, porque na próxima semana Kakashi vai estar em uma missão com o Sai, então... Vamos treinar bastante hoje. E ai eu resolvi te buscar pra nós tomarmos café! Já que eu tinha certeza que você ia comer essa coisa aí - Sakura disse apontando para o pote de rámen.

- AAAAH Sakura-chan, eu esqueci mesmo, me desculpe - Naruto disse coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Característica dele. - E não fale assim do rámen, é tão gostoso.

- Faço ídeia de como deve ser bom. - Disse colocando-se de pé. - Então, vamos?

- Vamos - Naruto e Sakura sairam juntos do apartamento e foram andando pelas ruas de Konoha.

Naruto passou seu braço por cima dos ombros de Sakura, gesto que quem não conhecesse aqueles dois a fundo, diriam que eram namorados. Errado. Após todos aqueles anos de companheirismo, sentimentos compartilhados, tristezas compartilhadas e segredos também, eles haviam se tornado grandes amigos. Irmãos até. Naruto havia percebido que todo o sentimento que nutria por Sakura, na verdade, era proteção. Proteção que um irmão tem com o outro, como se ele fosse tão frágil a ponto de quebrar a qualquer rajada de vento mais forte. Sakura perdeu a conta de quantas vezes, ou melhor, quantas noites, chegou chorando no apartamento de Naruto, após algum pesadêlos com Sasuke. E Naruto, sempre lhe dava colo, sempre cuidava dela e a deixava dormir em sua cama, no seu colo. Não se importava em dormir todo torto, ou as vezes nem dormir. Valia a pena se via Sakura mais calma. Também havia perdido a conta, de quantas vezes após treinar e estudar com Tsunade sem parar, e sair tarde do hospital ou do prédio do Hokage, se surpreendia com Naruto na porta, pronto pra levá-la pra casa. Não que Konoha fosse perigosa nem nada disso, era apenas uma atitude de irmão mais velho. De melhor amigo. Várias vezes em que Sakura ficava esgotada, e acabava ficando doente, Naruto fazia plantão em sua casa, mesmo com os pais da mesma lá, ele fazia questão de ir as vezes lá - ou até várias vezes - visitar sua amiga e fazer comida pra ela. Que nada mais era do que um pote de rámen, que não era tão saboroso tantas vezes, mas Sakura pouco se importava. Haviam dias em que, cansados de treinos e missões, eles simplismente saiam pela vila para tomar saquê, e um já tinha carregado o outro pra casa diversas vezes. Não havia como negar: o carinho que um tinha pelo outro era maior do que qualquer coisa. Um conhecia o outro como a palma da mão.

Pararam em um restaurante, tomaram um café rápido e partiram para o campo de treinamento do time 7. Aquele campo que existiam tantas lembranças que muitas vezes os deixavam tristes, deprimidos e chateados. Não que agora não existia uma saudade. Existia, e era gigante. Mas era uma saudade boa, onde os momentos lembrados os faziam sorrir e até gargalhar com algumas lembranças. E todos concordavam que um dia, o time 7 original iriam voltar. Eles nunca desistiriam de trazer Sasuke de volta. Não importa o que ele havia feito, ou tudo que ele poderia ter passado, eles estariam ali sempre, com os braços abertos a hora que ele quisesse voltar.

- O que Sasuke estaria fazendo agora? - Naruto pegou Sakura de surpresa com a pergunta. Não que as vezes não pensassem nisto, mas a garota estava destraida. Sentou-se do lado de Naruto embaixo da árvore, enquanto esperavam Kakashi, que pra variar, estava atrasado. Sai estava deitado em um dos galhos da árvore, desenhando.

- O senhor-cubo-de-gelo? - Sakura riu com o apelido que os dois haviam colocado em Sasuke. Ela agora conseguia falar do garoto com mais naturalidade. - Não sei, talvez atormentando alguém... - Sakura e Naruto começaram a rir.

- Ahh Sakura-chan, coitado do Sasuke. - Naruto começou a dizer, mas completou - Ok, ele é meio metido e as vezes atormentava gente. - E voltaram a rir. - Ei, Sai, o que está fazendo ai em cima?

- Estou desenhando a feiosa beijando um porco - Sai disse com naturalidade que ele sabia que provocaria Sakura. O tempo em que Sai era ingênuo havia passado, ele agora as vezes se fazia de ingênuo para irritar Sakura. Mas no fundo eram bons amigos. Sakura nem ligava muito para o apelido feiosa. Era a forma que aqueles dois se tratavam, um chamando o outro com esses apelidos.

- Ok albino, eu to muito de bom humor hoje pra me abalar com você. - Sakura disse pouco se importando.

- O que aconteceu pra você acordar assim tão bem, feiosa? - Sai olhou com a expressão curiosa pra a garota.

- Nada albino, só acordei bem. Continue seus projetos de desenhos ai vai. - Sakura disse e arrancou risadas de Naruto.

Não demorou muito, e Kakashi chegou. Sakura e Naruto, como sempre, reclamaram de sua demora, mas logo começaram a treitar. Iriam treinar taijutsu o dia todo. Pararam na parte da tarde para almoçar, quando avistaram Lee correndo ao encontro do grupo, gritando bastante.

- SAKURA-SAAAAAN, NARUTO-KUUUUUUN! - Lee vinha correndo depressa com um sorisso no rosto.

- Ei, sobrancelhudo! O que faz aqui? - Naruto, com a boca cheia de rámen, perguntou.

- Tsunade-sama pediu... - Naruto e Sakura ergueram as sobrancelhas - Ok, ela gritou mesmo. Eu só estava passando por ali para pedir para a Tsunade-sama promover um campeonato de taijutsu, mas ela como sempre parecia tão irritada e mau humorada que nem me ouviu direito, o que me deixou meio deprimido, mas eu não posso desistir porque Gai-sensei...

- LEE! DIRETO AO PONTO! - Sakura elevou a voz, trazendo Lee de volta e o lembrando de seu verdadeiro objetivo.

- AH, ok, certo, desculpe. - Lee deu um de seus sorissos sem graças, e continuou - Tsunade-sama quer o time 7 na sala dela agora. É sobre Sasuke.

Assim que Lee terminou a frase com "Sasuke", apenas podia se ver a poeira, e ao longe, Naruto e Sakura correndo sem parar em direção a torre da Hokage. Sai e Kakashi se olharam e balançaram a cabeça, mostrando já estarem acostumado com aquela atitude quando o assunto era Sasuke.

- Obrigado pelo recado Lee - Kakashi disse, e eles foram andando calmamente até a vila.

Naruto e Sakura subiam as escadas da torre depressa, ansiosos para as notícias da Hokage. O que será que seria? Teriam descoberto onde Sasuke estava? Foi quando os dois entraram amontoados na sala.

- Tsunade-obaa-chan! O QUE É SOBRE O SASUKE, FALA, FALA, FALA OBAA-CHAN - Naruto e Sakura praticamente subiram em cima da mesa da Hokage, e não perceberam mais nenhuma presença na sala, apenas quando Tsunade apontou para o canto da sala, e eles viraram a cabela seguindo seu dedo.

- Isso responde sua pergunta? - Tsunade dizia com um sorisso no rosto.

No canto da sala, estava ninguém menos do que Sasuke.

* * *

É isso gente! A fic pode parecer um pouco parada no começo, mas é que tem coisas que tem que acontecer, e eu gosto de escrever tudo bem detalhado, mas logo nos próximos capítulos melhora!

Agora, as reviews :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Gabi: **Nem me fale, sonho com o episódio no anime em que o Sasuke realmente vai deixar de ser babaca e voltar. E o Itachi lindo né? Eu também não queria a morte dele :( Maaaaaaas, é a vida. Hahahahaha, se tem alguém que pode colocar alguma coisa na cabeça do Sasuke, é o Itachi. Hahahaha, Karin ótima né? Eu não sou muito fã dela, mas eu acho esse jeito dela muito engraçado. Espero que você goste desse cap :') Beijos!

**Abigail: **Tá ai o cap novo! :D Espero que goste!

**Bia: **Não apareceu :( Só apareceu essa, de você falando que tinha mandado a review. Mas de qualquer forma, espero que esteja gostando :)

**Shopie-Hatake: **Hahahaha, sou que nem você, fico ansiosa esperando por capítulos novos. Tá ai :D Espero que você goste! Beeeijos!

Obrigada também que adicionou a história/favoritou! **hime-vampire e LaraTK.**

****É isso gente bonita, até semana que vem, ou essa ainda talvez. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos


	3. Chapter 3

Olá bonitos e bonitaaaas, desta vez estou aqui no domingo! Hahahaha, vou explicar.

Esse final de semana, fui no Z festival, e acabei ficando por São Paulo mesmo (não sou da capital, moro perto). Enfim, o festival me deixou ACABADA, e eu acabei de chegar em casa. Só que amanhã o dia vai ser cheio, e eu pretendo também dormir bastante, ou seja, o tempo que eu ia ter pra postar aqui, eu ia querer dormir hahahaha. Então, antes de cair na cama hoje, vim trazer um capítulo novinho aqui pra vocês :D

Enfim, espero que vocês curtam bastante, e vou responder as reviews no final!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Reencontro.**

- SASUKE? O QUE? AQUI? KONOHA? OBAA-CHAN! - Naruto não sabia a quem perguntar o que estava acontecendo, só conseguia dar gritos e balançar os braços.

- Naruto, acalme-se... - Tsunade começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

- SASUKE, É SÉRIO, É VOCÊ MESMO? - Naruto foi até Sasuke e começou a colocar a mão no rosto do mesmo.

- Sai Dobe, isso tá gay - Sasuke disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- CARA, É O SASUKE MESMO, AI MEU DEUS EU NÃO TO ACREDITANDO. VOCÊ VOLTOU? COMO? QUANDO? POR QUE? TAVA COM SAUDADE DE MIM NÉ, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO IA DURAR MUITO TEMPO LÁ FORA, TEME, EU SABIA... - Naruto que não parava de falar foi interrompido por um soco de Sakura.

- Cala a boca, idiota, não tá vendo que a Tsunade-sama quer falar?

- Desculpe Sakura-chan - Naruto fez aquela cara de culpado que Sakura não resistia, fazendo a mesma rir.

- Obrigada Sakura. - Começou Tsunade. - Sasuke, acho que o motivo da sua volta você mesmo deseja falar com os seus amigos, estou certa?

- Hunf, tanto faz. - Sasuke respondeu dando os ombros - Como vocês sabem, eu sai de Konoha para treinar com Orochimaru, para poder me vingar de Itachi. E bom, está feito. Então, resolvi retornar.

- AHÁ, eu sabia, você não conseguiria viver muito tempo longe de mim, teme! - Naruto disse colocando a mão no ombro de seu amigo.

- Cala a boca, dobe. - Sasuke disse tirando a mão de Naruto do seu ombro. Fazendo com que Naruto lembrasse de que ele sempre seria o Sasuke chato e seco. Ou como ele e a Sakura diziam, o senhor-cubo-de-gelo. Era o jeito dele, e os companheiros o aceitavam como ele era.

- Porém, como todos nós sabemos, Sasuke desertou a vila, ele vai ter que passar por uma audição com o conselho. Precisamos ter a certeza de que Sasuke retornou para Konoha por vontade própria, sem outros objetivos, se não voltar para seu time. - Tsunade disse séria, com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do rosto.

- Hunf, obaa-chan, é claro que Sasuke apenas voltou para Konoha para voltar pro time... - Naruto começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. - Disse Sasuke - Eu ainda quero vingar o massacre do meu clã, agora que achei o verdadeiro culpado. Talvez, as atitudes que eu venha a tomar, possa me fazer ser expulso da vila, ou até preso.

Durante toda aquela conversa, Sakura que ainda não havia se pronunciado, arregalou os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sasuke?

_Sasuke... _Tinha alguma coisa errada ali e Sasuke sabia o que era. Sasuke, esse não era a forma de como Sakura o chamava, mas não deu muita importancia no momento, já que o assunto era de muita importancia.

- Yo! Espero não ter chegado muito atrasado. - Kakashi entrava pela janela.

- KAKASHI! - Naruto e Sakura gritaram ao mesmo tempo apontando o dedo para seu sensei, agora companheiro de time. - ATRASADO, PRA VARIAR!

- Kakashi, entre. Como eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu tudo, estamos esperando Sasuke continuar com sua explicação. - Tsunade disse para Kakashi, e o mesmo afirmou com a cabeça, acenando em direção a Sasuke, o cumprimentando e o encorajando a continuar.

- Então... Talvez eu saiba de coisas que vocês aqui não saibam, ou talvez Tsunade possa saber. De qualquer forma, explicarei. Nunca fui de esconder meus objetivos e não vai ser agora que isso irá acontecer. Eu matei Itachi, e descobri a verdade por trás daquela noite. Sim, Itachi realmente matou todo o nosso clã. Porém, não foi para medir suas habilidades. Ele foi forçado a fazer tudo que fez. O nosso clã estava planejando um golpe para tomar o poder de Konoha, e Itachi era uma peça importante do plano de meu clã, já que era incrivelmente forte e habilidoso - Sasuke parou e suspirou, lembrando do sonho, ou até melhor, do encontro que teve com seu irmão naquela noite. - O conselho e o Hokage, descobriram. Danzou queria no primeiro ato dizimar todo o meu clã, coisa que o Hokage não quis no primeiro momento, ou melhor, em momento algum, e tentou procurar outra saída. Mas Danzou sempre frio, tomou as rédeas da situação. Aproveitando-se de que tinha livre comunicação com meu irmão, por causa da Anbu, Danzou ameaçou meu irmão. Se meu irmão não matasse todo o clã, Danzou me mataria. Aproveitou-se do ponto fraco do meu irmão. Dias antes do massacre, Itachi começou a agir estranho com todos do clã. Chegou a matar seu melhor amigo. Ele fez tudo para que a culpa daquele dia caísse somente sobre ele. Fez o seu clã inteiro ficar com raiva dele. Menos eu. Então, naquela noite, eu não estava no complexo Uchiha, e aconteceu tudo que sabemos. Itachi matou a todos, mas não me matou. Ele fez tudo isso para me proteger de Danzou. Se sacrificou por minha causa e fez todo o trabalho sujo que Danzou não teve coragem de fazer. Se tem alguém que é culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, esse alguém é Danzou. - Sasuke parou de falar e respirou, encostando-se na parede. Era muita informação forte pra ser falada de uma vez só, mas tinha que ser feito.

Tsunade sorriu por trás das mãos. Então as suspeitas dela sempre estiveram certas. Danzou realmente era um monstro, sem escrúpulos.

- Nossa... - Sakura sentia-se gelada, sentou-se numas das cadeiras no canto da sala de Tsunade, chocada com tudo que acabara de ouvir.

- Obaa-chan... Sasuke... Quero dizer, e agora? Sasuke realmente voltou pra Konoha, voltou pro nosso time. Nosso sonho em todos esses anos realmente está virando realidade, tudo que a gente deu duro pra acontecer, está acontecendo... E Sasuke quer matar alguém do conselho. O que se isso acontecer, ele será preso. É... É impossível isso estar acontecendo - Naruto falava mais sozinho do que para todos os outros.

- Acalme-se Naruto, tenho certeza de que Tsunade tem uma saída. - Começou Kakashi, vendo que Tsunade estava calma demais. Todos olharam curiosos para a mesma.

- Kakashi está certo. Já que estamos deixando as coisas claras aqui, vou dizer o que penso. Danzou sempre quis tomar o poder em Konoha, ou seja, ser Hokage. E nunca mediu esforços pra isso. Um exemplo é o massacre do clã Uchiha. Se o mesmo tomasse o poder, Danzou jamais seria nomeado Hokage. O problema é que ele é bem objetivo, e aqueles velhos asquerosos gostam dessa característica dele. Já que por ter essa atitude, ele já evitou muitos ataques à Konoha. Resumidamente, a maioria de "bens" que ele trás à Konoha, não supre o mal que ele faz. Um exemplo é o jeito que ele treina a Anbu Ne. É um absurdo. Mas voltando ao ponto... Sasuke, você tecnicamente tem a minha simpatia pelo seu objetivo. Não que eu possa assumir isso publicamente, você me entende? - Tsunade disse isso com um sorriso no rosto.

- Acho que entendi... - Sasuke disse com um pouco de dúvida.

- E nada do que um membro da Anbu Ne para lhe ajudar. - Sai entrava na sala. Nunca esconderia o ódio que nutria pelo Danzou, pela perda de seu irmão, seu melhor amigo - Sasuke -Acenou para o mesmo o cumprimentando.

- Sakura e Naruto, vão para fora e não deixem que ninguém chegue perto da torre. Yamato está lá fora, peçam reforço para o mesmo. Shizune também. O que será conversado aqui deverá ficar apenas nesta sala, e só nós iremos saber.

- Mas obaa-chan, eu quero... - Naruto começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Você quer ou não quer o time 7 de volta, Naruto? - Tsunade lhe perguntou com o olhar firme.

Sakura colocou a mão nos ombros de Naruto o encorajando. Eles sorriram um para o outro, e sairam, Sakura pela porta, e Naruto pela janela.

- Pois bem, aonde estavamos? - Tsunade começou.

- Seu plano para que eu possa matar Danzou. - Disse Sasuke.

- Meu plano para que você possa matar Danzou fica meio forte se dito desta forma, Sasuke. - Tsunade disse - A verdade é que de qualquer forma você terá que passar por uma audição pelo conselho, porém, se este conselho ainda for o que é agora... Você não tem a mínima chance. Digo, os dois velhotes são fáceis de manipular, o problema em questão é Danzou. Temos que tirar Danzou da vila, e ai então agir. Você veio com um grupo, estou correta? - Sasuke acenou com a cabeça - Pelo que eu vejo, eles estão em observação pelos guardas. Continuando, precisamos ter uma "missão" para Danzou, mas temos que colocar os Anbus dele para outra missão, fazendo com que ele fique sem a escolta particular, e tenha que ir com outros dois. Kakashi, e Sai. Mas a missão para seus Anbus, eu mesmo dou um jeito nisto. Vou oferecer Sai, que ele não desconfiará, e Sai lhe dirá que pediu para Kakashi o acompanhar, já que é um ótimo ninja de Konoha e que trabalham bem juntos. Agora, precisamos pensar numa missão para dizer a Danzou... - Tsunade levantou-se e olhou pela janela, pensando em algo.

- Podemos falsificar uma carta de reunião de Kages. Como ele é alguém do conselho, pode ser enviado como correspondente, já que você pode alegar estar muito ocupada - Disse Kakashi.

- Ótimo, perfeito! - Disse Kakashi

- Danzou não perderia a chance de poder estar com os Kages, e fazer uma propaganda de si mesmo - Ponderou Sai.

- Ótimo. Podemos organizar isso para amanhã. Creio que tem pressa, Sasuke. - Tsunade disse e o mesmo acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. - Certo. Sai, vá até a Anbu Ne e peça que todos estejam em minha sala. Em 15 minutos. Sasuke, de qualquer forma, você irá ter que passar a noite na prisão de Konoha, não há outro jeito. Teremos que selar seu chakra, algum ninja médico fará isso, mas você sairá de Konoha de madrugada com a ajuda de Naruto e Sakura, e a mesma irá liberar o selo. Kakashi, Sai e Danzou, vocês devem sair ao amanhecer. Mandarei todos os Anbus da Ne para proteger o senhor feudal, dizendo que tenho suspeitas de um ataque, já que o senhor feudal de outro país foi atacado. Irei dizer a Danzou que os Kages organizaram uma reunião de urgencia para discutir esses ataques. Kakashi, vá avisar Naruto e Sakura da missão deles. Quero eles na prisão de Konoha as 4:00 da manhã. - Terminou Tsunade.

Sai saiu em direção a Anbu Ne, Kakashi para informar Sakura e Naruto de suas missões. Sasuke ficou na sala, impassível como sempre. Tsunade chamou seus guardas, que levaram Sasuke para a prisão e lá selaram seu chakra. Seus companheiros foram colocados em outra sela, já que não representavam tanto perigo como Sasuke, que era um Uchiha e havia treinado com Orochimaru.

Tsunade conseguiu o documento com seus braços direitos em Konoha, a quem tinha a maior confiança. A Anbu Ne entrou em seu escritório com a presença de Sai.

- Pois bem, tenho uma missão para todos vocês, de maior importancia, e preciso que todos vocês se esforcem ao máximo. - Começou dizendo para os Anbus. - Houve um ataque ao senhor feudal do país do vento. Estamos temendo ataques aos outros senhores feudais, e preciso que vocês protejam o senhor feudal do nosso país. Vocês partem em 1 hora. Façam seus preparativos. Vão. - Dizendo isso, os Anbus sairam rapidamente da sala da Hokage. Tsunade sorriu, tudo estava indo como planejado.

- SHIZUNE! - Tsunade gritou da sua sala.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama! - Shizune entrou apressada em sua sala.

- Chame Danzou em minha sala. É urgente. - Dizendo isso, Shizune saiu apressada da sala da Hokage, e em meia hora, lá estava Danzou.

- Danzou, sendo o conselheiro mais novo de todos, eu preciso que você compareça a uma missão. Na verdade, não é bem uma missão, mas eu não poderei ir e preciso de um representante. - Danzou acenou com a cabeça e Tsunade continuou. - Como você pode perceber, mandei todos os Anbus da Ne para uma missão, para proteger nosso senhor feudal, já que houve um ataque ao senhor feudal do país do vento. Graças a esse acontecimento, todas as grandes nações estão tomando a mesma medida para progeterem seus senhores feudais, e os Kages precisam comparecer a uma reunião de extrema urgencia. Eu não poderei ir, tenho muito trabalho aqui na vila, assim como o Kage da vila da Areia. Porém, estamos mandando nossos representantes, como Gaara mesmo disse aqui nesta carta, se você quiser olhar - Tsunade estendeu a carta em direção a Danzou, mas o mesmo fez um gesto de que não havia necessidade. - Preciso que você me represente nesta reunião, creio que não será um problema para você, certo?

- Certo, eu posso comparecer em seu lugar Tsunade. Mesmo que não seja uma boa conduta de um Kage não comparecer a uma reunião dos mesmos - Danzou disse para alfinetar Tsunade, mas a mesma não pareceu se importar. - Mas não tenho como ir sem uma escolta. E você colocou todos os Anbus Ne em uma missão.

- Já tomei uma providência, Danzou. Sai e Kakashi irão com você. Sai, porque é alguém de sua confiança, e Kakashi, que é do mesmo time de Sai, e os dois trabalham bem juntos. De acordo?

- Sim. E o Uchiha? Devo lembrar-lhe de que nós do conselho temos que estar no dia para que a decisão sobre ele seja tomada, já que nossas opiniões são imporantes e nossos votos contam...

- Eu sei Danzou. A audição com Uchiha acontecerá após a sua volta. Ele está na prisão de Konoha e seu chakra está selado. Não se preocupe. Não tomarei nenhuma decisão sem você aqui.

- Acho bom mesmo, Tsunade-hime. - Dizendo isso Danzou saiu de sua sala. Tsunade não pode deixar de pensar em como Danzou era um homem nojento.

Tudo estava dando certo para o plano deles. Era só uma questão de tempo. Sasuke iria se vingar e Tsunade iria tirar aquele ser humano terrível do conselho e poder de Konoha.

* * *

**Shopie-Hatake: **ADOREI SUA REVIEW HAHAHAHA, SÉRIO. Um oi para sua iner hahahahahaahha. Enfim, mas um capítulo prontinho ai pra você, com o Sasuke lindo e gostoso de volta à Konoha s2

**Elizabeth U. Potter: **Ahhh não demorei tanto assim vai. Hahahaha, mesmo estando acabadíssima nesse domingo, como eu escrevi em cima, trouxe um capítulo lindinho ai pra vocêssssss.

**Jessi: **Pois é, eu gosto das coisas detalhadinhas também hahahaha. A reação do Naruto, pra mim, foi a melhor hahaha. Típico dele. Tá ai um capítulo novo pra ti! Beeeijos

É isso gente linda. Essa semana vou ver se consigo trazer um capítulo novo na sexta, porque o meu final de semana vai ser MUITO lotado e não sei se vou conseguir ter tempo de vir postar no final de semana. Mas se não tiver capítulo novo na sexta, final de semana eu me viro e trago um, com certeeeeza.

UM BEIJO.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok gente podem me dar um tiro porque eu mereço DEMAIS. Sério. Mas se isso serve de "desculpa", vou explicar meu fds pra vocês kkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Na sexta foi aniversário de uma amiga, e foi uma maior correria porque minha mãe não gosta dessa amiga e meu pai me acobertou na minha saida. E eu cheguei em casa só 6:00h da manhã (ah vá) em casa, e na casa da minha mãe ainda. Ela ficou tipo: COMO VOCÊ APARECEU AQUI MENINA? KKKKKKKKKK.

Mas é a vida. E no sábado, nem que eu tivesse tempo (porque eu realmente não tive, pois tive 2 aniversários e depois ainda sai pra jantar), eu estava MUITO louca, e não ia conseguir nem ligar no notebook hahahahahaha. E no domingo, hoje, teve a eleição do hell, e depois eu fui pra São Paulo fazer compras e assistir Cabaret - se você é de São Paulo e ainda não foi, VÁ. É foda.

Enfim, eu acabei de chegar em casa e lembrei: PORRA, A FIC. E cá estou eu! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Emboscada.**

Eram 3:30 da manhã, e Naruto passava na casa de Sakura para buscá-la. Deu duas batidas na varanda do quarto de Sakura, e a mesma abriu, estava usando uma toalha e tinha os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Entra - Ela disse baixo - Só vou por minha roupa e a gente já sai.

Naruto entrou e se jogou na cama da sua melhor amiga. Naquela noite, vestia roupas pretas. Já que iam sair pela noite, não daria muito certo se usassem roupas laranjas. Sakura voltou para o banheiro, e iniciou uma conversa com seu amigo, falando baixo o bastante para que ele entendesse e seus pais não acordassem.

- Você acredita mesmo que, Sasuke, do nada, voltou para Konoha, querendo retomar o time? Digo, claro que o grande motivo é Danzou... Mas ele não precisava voltar pra Konoha. Isso tudo tá muito estranho...

- Vai ver o teme sentiu saudade da gente e resolveu voltar. - Naruto disse de um jeito brincalhão, e nisto Sakura saiu do banheiro. Usava roupas pretas, e os cabelos presos.

- Ok, estou pronta, vamos.

Tsunade havia deixado avisado que os dois iriam passar ali naquela madrugada. Sakura tinha sido escolhida como a ninja médica que iria monitorar os chakra de Sasuke, e Naruto como acompanhante da kunoichi. Antes de entrarem na prissão, Naruto criou um bunshin, e fez com que ele tivesse a forma de Neji. Afinal, não poderiam entrar com duas pessoas e sairem em 3.

Os guardas mais do que depressa barraram Neji.

- Podem liberar - Sakura disse - tenho uma autorização da Hokage. - Entregou o papel, os guardas deram uma rápida olhada e liberaram a entrada.

Após passarem, Naruto começou a falar.

- Nossa, fiquei gelado a hora que eles não queriam deixar meu bunshin entrar. Achei que ia dar tudo errado.

- Pensei nisso ontem a noite. Não poderiamos entrar em 2 pessoas e sairmos em 3. Então passei ontem no prédio da Hokage, depois de sair do plantão no hospital, e pedi essa autorização. - Sakura explicou, enquanto entravam na prisão.

Foram até a cela em que Sasuke estava, e disseram ao guarda para que os deixassem sozinhos, que não haveria problema.

- Tsunade-sama só deixou autorizada a presença de vocês dois. - Disse um guarda.

- Aqui esta a autorização da Hokage - Sakura entregou novamente a outro guarda. - Neji-san está nos acompanhando porque ele pode ver o fluxo de chakra, o que vai facilitar meu trabalho.

O guarda olhou a autorização e saiu, deixando os 4 a sós.

- E ai teme - Naruto o cumprimentou entrando na cela.

- Dobe. - Sasuke respondeu, e olhou para Sakura, e a mesma lhe deu um sorisso timido.

Sasuke estava sentado no chão, e Sakura se colocou atrás dele.

- Sasuke, tire a camisa por favor, preciso desfazer o selo. - Sakura disse.

_Sasuke... _Pensou Sasuke novamente. Onde estava o _-kun _? Bom, isso não importava agora. Tinha que sair rápido dali. Tirou a camisa e olhou para Sakura.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo?

Naruto e Sakura deram uma risada, e Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

- Ao contrário de Sakura, tem muita coisa que você não sabe, teme. - Naruto disse, encostando na parede.

Sakura fez alguns selos com a mão, e colocou as duas mão na nuca de Sasuke. Uma luz verde emanou de suas mãos, e em alguns segundos o selo estava desfeito. Sasuke podia finalmente sentir seu chakra circulando sem restrições.

- Foi rápida Sakura-chan - Naruto comentou.

- Sempre sou - Sakura comentou sorrindo. Olhou para seu companheiro de time que colocava a camisa. - Sasuke, você precisa se transformar no Neji. Só vamos conseguir sair daqui assim. Naruto, deixe seu bunshin ai, mas agora em forma de Sasuke.

Eles fizeram o que a garota disse, e sairam. Passaram pelos guardas sem problemas, e retornaram a vila.

- Sasuke, segure seu henge no jutsu mais um pouco, enquanto passamos pelos portões da vila - Sakura disse, caminhando naquela direção.

- Sakura-chan, não podemos sair da vila pelos portões. - Naruto comentou, parando.

- Ei, fique tranquilo, eu pensei em tudo já. - Sakura piscou para ele

Chegaram nos portões da vila e Sakura foi falar com os guardas, entregou um papel, e chamou os meninos em direção a saída.

- Então... Você fez o que? Os chamou pra sair? - Naruto comentou, zoando com sua amiga.

- EI! Seu idiota! - Sakura lhe deu um soco. Sasuke apenas olhava aquela cena estranhando bastante tudo aquilo - Como eu disse, eu pensei em tudo. Quando pedi a autorização para Tsunade, comentei que precisaria de outra, alegando que temos uma missão fora da vila. Uma missão rápida, na verdade, eu tenho uma missão rápida, porque tenho que voltar pra prisão, para "monitorar" o Sasuke - Sakura fez aspas com a mão - enquanto ele está fora, para ninguém desconfiar. Então, Tsunade me deu uma autorização. E você, bom, eles não ligam muito sobre você sair e entrar - Sakura riu.

Sairam da vila, e correram alguns quilômetros e pararam. Sakura conferiu em seu relógio, e logo daria 5:00 da manhã.

- Sasuke, acho que aqui já estamos a uma distância segura da vila. Tente suprimir seu chakra o máximo que você conseguir, mas acho que você já sabe disso, não é? - Sasuke acenou com a cabeça. - Eu tenho que voltar para a vila. Naruto, você vai ficar, certo?

- Sim, vou.

- Ok, mas não fique muito longe, precisamos deixar com que nossos rádios ainda tenham sinal, assim você me avisa quando a luta acabar, se eu preciso vir encontrar vocês para ajudar com algum socorro médico. Sasuke, tente não voltar tão arrebentado, tenho que te devolver pra prisão sem nenhum corte.

- Uhm.

- Estou falando sério. Mas de qualquer forma, se não tiver jeito, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Boa sorte. - Sakura sorriu para Sasuke e esse acenou com a cabeça. - Tome cuidado, seu idiota. Não preciso nem dizer que já estou cansada de te remontar - Sakura abraçou Naruto, fazendo o mesmo rir com seu comentário.

- Ha-ha que exagero Sakura-chan, o que o teme irá pensar? Que eu sou um franguinho que não sabe lutar! - Sakura riu.

Após se soltar do abraço de seu amigo, Sakura correu em direção a Konoha.

- Hm, dobe, você e Sakura parecem bem próximos. - Sasuke no momento que fez esse comentário, se arrependeu. A verdade é que aquilo havia saído sem que o mesmo pensasse. Era estranho ver Sakura agarrando no pescoço de alguém que não fosse ele. Ainda mais no de Naruto. Ele não sabia porque, mais aquilo havia o incomodado. Naruto riu, e olhou para seu amigo.

- Se é o que você está pensando, pensou errado, teme. Tem muita coisa que você não sabe - Naruto disse com naturalidade, mas rindo da cara de seu colega de time, que preferia que Naruto por um minuto fosse surdo, pra que não tivesse ouvido o que ele havia dito. - Vou voltar e ficar no meio do caminho. Então, se precisar de mim...

- Esqueça dobe, essa luta é minha.

- Ok, ok Uchiha, não está mais aqui quem falou - Dizendo isso, Naruto saiu correndo pelas árvores. Sasuke se escondeu e tomou todo o cuidado para esconder seu chakra. Agora era apenas uma questão de tempo, vingaria seu irmão e seu clã.

* * *

Sakura estava de volta a Konoha em meia hora. Passou pelo hospital para ver seus pacientes, e vendo que nada estava errado, passou na torre da Hokage, para fazer um pequeno relatório sobre como as coisas estavam indo. Voltou para a prisão, e foi liberada sem nenhum problema. E lá estava o bunshin de Naruto, visivelmente entediado.

- Sakura-chan?

- Oi - Sakura falou baixo pelo rádio.

- Kakashi, Sai e Danzou acabaram de passar por mim. Talvez em meia hora, ou quinze minutos, pela velocidade em que estão, encontrarão com Sasuke.

- Certo...

- Ei, não se preocupe ok? Vai dar tudo certo.

Sakura sorriu.

- Incrível que mesmo sem ver minha cara, você sabe exatamente como estou me sentindo. Parece que depois de todos esses anos, quando temos Sasuke de volta, temos o risco de perdê-lo novamente. Não parece, mas Danzou deve ter alguns truques escondidos.

- Eu entendo você, Sakura-chan. Também estou nervoso. Mas eu estou por perto, Kakashi também está. Tenho certeza que Sasuke vai conseguir sua vingança. Aliás, devo dizer que estou impressionado com você.

- Comigo? Por que?

- É, eu nunca consegui pensar em como você reagiria quando Sasuke estivesse de volta. Na verdade, eu não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de voltar assim, do nada, então nunca parei pra pensar mesmo nessa situação. Mas devo dizer que você está agindo bem, sabe? Sua atitude com ele esta diferente.

- Nos crescemos Naruto. Uma hora eu ia ter que mudar, mesmo que não fosse do jeito mais fácil, mas eu tinha que mudar. Não que eu não o ame mais, só que eu aprendi a guardar esse sentimento pra mim. E é melhor assim.

- Isso vamos ter que esperar pra ver o rumo que as coisas vão tomar.

- Ok, o que você quis dizer com isso?

- Nossa Sakura-chan! Tenho que ir!

- NARUTO! RESPONDE NARUTO!

Silêncio. Aquele idiota, como sempre, deixando Sakura sem resposta. Depois, tiraria essa história a limpo. Mas não podia negar que a frase de Naruto martelava em sua cabeça. O que ele havia pensado, ao falar aquilo? _Isso vamos ter que esperar pra ver o rumo que as coisas vão tomar, _lembrou Sakura. Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Tinha que se concentrar agora em sua missão. Tinha que ajudar Sasuke com sua missão e provar ao mesmo que já não era mais aquela garotinha indefesa que ele tanto ignorou.

* * *

- Danzou-sama, Kakashi, vou à frente para ter certeza da segurança do caminho que estamos. - Sai disse essas palavras, e aumento a velocidade.

Kakashi e Danzou correram mais um pouco, e o mesmo viu uma sombra a frente. Kakashi, por sua vez, diminuiu a velocidade sem que Danzou percebe-se deixando-o sozinho.

_Aquele não é Sai..._ Diminuiu a velocidade em que estava, e então percebeu quem era.

- Sasuke Uchiha - Disse, não entendendo o que o mesmo fazia ali. - O que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar preso, em Konoha!

- É, deveria sim. - Sasuke disse, virando-se para Danzou. - mas ainda tenho assuntos para resolver com você.

- Isso pode ser bem interessante, Uchiha, mas tenho um assunto importante para resolver antes, então, Kakashi, será que pode cuidar desse bastardo? O leve de volta para Konoha.

- Sinto muito Danzou, não posso fazer o trabalho sujo por você. Esse assunto é seu. - Dizendo isso, Kakashi deu as costas e se afastou.

- Você é muito idiota não é, Danzou? Acha mesmo que essa reunião dos Kages realmente existe? - Sasuke gargalhou - Temos contas para acertar. É hora de eu me vingar. Vingar meu irmão, meu clã. - Dizendo isso, Sasuke avançou contra Danzou.

Começaram com um taijutsu, e Sasuke começou a usar seu sharingan. Danzou pegou distância e começou a retirar a faixa de seu braço que sempre estava escondido pelas suas roupas.

- Acho que contra você, terei que usar isto. - Após tirar todas as faixas, seu segredo foi revelado. Em seu braço, estavam implantados váris sharingans. - O massacre Uchiha me rendeu alguma coisa.

E neste momento, Sasuke explodiu de raiva.

- Você é nojento.

E a luta foi retomada.

* * *

**Elizabeth U. Potter: **Poxa, semana passada não mesmo, mas essa eu demorei :( desculpas imensaaaaaaaaaaaas. Mas enfim, antes tarde do que nunca, aqui está um capítulo novo!

**Jessi: **Ahhhhhhhhhh vei, pode dar na minha cara, deixei você esperando cap novo sexta e sumi :( Mas então, também odeio o Danzou, kkkkkkkkkkkk. Espero que tu goste desse cap. Apesar que eu achei que ele ficou meio confuso (ninguém é perfeito gente :( infelizmente), mas eu juro que depois desses caps (que eu odiei, aliás, acho dificil alguém que goste de si própria escrevendo logo nos primeiros capítulos, sei lá, eu sou assim), a fic fica realmente boa e bonitinha. Aliás, eu já tenho rumo dela todo definido e tal.

**Sophie-Hatake: **VEEEEEEEEEEI, cadê os remedinhos véi? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kk. Adoro.

**Lia Liz: **Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaa :D Aliás, vou falar, eu gostei da sua review, porque até então ninguém tinha falado sobre a personalidade da Sakura. E vou mandar a minha opinião sobre a personagem que eu "construi", enfim, a personalidade dela. Eu acho super importante ela ter crescido e "ignorar" o sentimento dela pelo Sasuke, ter se tornado uma garota mais forte e etc, aliás, eu odeio quando no anime ela fica chorando por causa dele. Mas eu também acho que ela não pode perder o jeito sensível dela, porque no fundo é isso que a Sakura é, sensível. A realidade é que por fora, ela é toda mulher, toda madura, mas por dentro ela ainda tem um pouco daquela personalidade que tinha quando era criança, e só queria atenção.

OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK BONITAS, tenho que agradecer todas as reviews e pedir que por favor, você ai que le/leu e não deixou review, deixe por favor. Elas fazem a minha felicidade e me deixa mais animada em postar (mais do que eu já sou na verdade hahahahahaha)


	5. Chapter 5

E aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai gente :D Resolvi postar o cap hoje, já que amanhã eu tenho quase certeza que não vou ter tempo, então, aqui está.

Vou ser sincera com vocês, foi FODA escrever esse capítulo, tudo bem que eu tive ajuda do mangá e etc, mas cenas de luta sempre são complicadas de escrever (pelo menos pra mim). Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Sasuke vs. Danzou.**

Danzou avançou contra Sasuke, mas algo bloqueou seu soco.

- Isto é...

Danzou foi agarrado com uma mão de ossos.

- Esse seria o Susano'o, eu imagino.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR TUDO QUE VEZ COM MEU CLÃ, MINHA FAMÍLIA. - Sasuke gritou, fazendo com a mão de ossos apertasse Danzou, fazendo o mesmo cuspir sangue.

- Pelo visto, Itachi contou todos os seus secredos para você antes de morrer, não é? - Danzou disse com dificuldade - Parece que você era realmente muito importante para ele.

Sasuke refletiu sobre as palavras de Danzou, e mais uma vez, explodiu de raiva. _Então, é realmente verdade. _Pensou Sasuke.

- Você nunca entenderá, moleque. - Começou Danzou - A vida de um ninja é essa, se sacrificar pela vila. Itachi traiu a folha, quando revelou o seu segredo para você. Itachi e muitos outros morreram pela vila, e é por eles que a paz em nossa vila existe.

- Cale a boca, Danzou. Nunca mais fale o nome de Itachi novamente.

- Sim, de agora em diante nós falamos com seus olhos.

Danzou saiu do meio das mão de ossos, e recomeçaram a luta. Danzou tentou atacar Sasuke com uma kunai, sem sucesso, pois o mesmo foi protegido pelo Susano'o. Sasuke levou um susto pelo movimento rápido. Era impossível que Danzou estivesse vivo após ser atacado daquela forma pelo Susano'o. Detectou o chakra de Danzou, e descartou a possibilidade de ter atacado um bunshin.

- O Susano'o é o melhor jutsu para proteção individual. Eu não esperava menos - Vendo que seu ataque não teve efeito, tomou distância.

_Talvez um Genjutsu? _Pensou Sasuke, e nesse momento, Susano'o acertou um soco em Danzou, o esmagando no chão.

- Sua capacidade ofensiva também é impecável - Danzou disse, e Sasuke percebeu que ele se encontrava em cima de uma árvore. Apesar de ainda confuso, Sasuke não demonstrava.

_Que tipo de jutsu é esse? _A cabeça de Sasuke não parava por nenhum segundo de pensar. _Meu chakra está estável, então não pode ser um genjutsu. _Sasuke avançou com Susano'o contra Danzou, dando um soco no local em que o mesmo estava. Mas o mesmo esquivou.

Sasuke fechou um de seus olhos, e ao abrir, usou uma nova habilidade, que tinha herdado de Itachi.

- Amaterasu!

Danzou olhou surpreso e foi envolvido pelas chamas. Mas, novamente, Danzou estranhamente não foi pego pelo seu ataque, e apareceu atrás do mesmo e fez um selo com as mãos.

- Fuuton: Shinkuu-gyaku!

Sasuke esquivou-se e fez uma invocação.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu! - E Sasuke invocou um grande pássaro. Estava começando a ficar esgotado.

- Nota-se que é mesmo o irmão caçula de Itachi. - Disse Danzou - Amaterasu, a tempos não o via.

E dizendo isso, Sasuke pode notar um dos olhos do braço de Danzou se fechando. Então notou, mais outros fechados.

- Já não disse para não falar de Itachi?

- Mesmo que seus poderes sejam iguais, os que vem com seus olhos são diferentes. A verdade de Itachi e suas razões não são importantes o suficiente para você. Você se prende ao ódio, em busca de vingança. Fazendo com que o sacrifício do clã Uchiha tenha sido em vão.

Aquela tinha sido a última provocação que provavelmente aceitaria de Danzou, e que conseguiria esconder o ódio de aparecer em seu rosto. Mas desta vez, o ódio tomou conta de sua expressão. O pássaro avançou contra Danzou.

- Fuuton: Shinkuuha!

Sasuke pulou de seu pássaro e desviou do ataque de Danzou. Ficou cara a cara com Danzou. Pegou sua espada, e o atacou, arrancando-lhe o braço. Se o segredo do poder de Danzou estava naquele braço, ele o arrancaria. O braço caiu no chão, e mais um olho se fechou. Mas em um piscar de olhos de Sasuke, Danzou estava lá, com seu braço no lugar, em cima de uma árvore, e o mesmo braço já não estava mais no chão.

- É inútil.

Sasuke ativou seus olhos e envolveu Danzou em um Genjutsu. Corvos começaram a sair do corpo de Sasuke, e Itachi apareceu atrás de Danzou.

- Você? O que...?

- Morra! - Itachi disse isso e ativou seu sharingan. - Amaterasu! - E Danzou foi envolvido por chamas.

- Muito bem, você me colocou em um genjutsu - Danzou disse, impassível. Sasuke surgiu atrás dele, avançando para atacar com sua espada - Sendo assim...

Sasuke estava paralisado, com várias marcas pelo seu corpo.

- Comparado ao Tsukuyo-mi do Itachi, que podia alterar sua percepção do tempo à sua vontade... Você está tão abaixo dele como a terra está abaixo do céu.

_Ele deve ter colocado um selo que paralise meu corpo... _Pensou Sasuke. Danzou se aproximou do Sasuke, ele ainda estava paralisado.

- Olhe pra ele... Veja o que ele se tornou. Por quê, Itachi? Por quê você se incomodou em salvar a vida desta criança patética? Essa foi... Sua única... Falha.

Mas o selo de Danzou não era forte o bastante para deter Sasuke. Para deter a vontade que existia dentro dele de vingar seu irmão. Não queria ver mais o nome de seu irmão ser dito por aquele monstro. Não o seu irmão, aquele que se sacrificou pela folha, por ele, seu irmão que ele tanto amava e admirava. E agora, esses dois sentimentos só haviam se multiplicado. Então era esse sentimento que Itachi falava. O amor, o amor nos faz forte. E foi o bastante para que o poder de Sasuke explodisse, e fizesse o Susano'o reaparecer, o que fez Danzou se distanciar, surpreso.

_Susano'o...? Ele pareceu totalmente diferente do anterior... _Pensou Danzou. E ele tinha razão. O chakra de Sasuke também estava totalmente diferente do que era antes. Susano'o preparou uma flecha, e atirou em direção a Danzou. _Não há outra opção, não há tempo para fazer selos! _Danzou pensou, já sendo quase atingido pela flecha.

A flecha desviou de Danzou, e então Sasuke viu seu braço totalmente exposto. Havia em seu ombro, um rosto, e deste saia uma grande árvore, que fez com que a flecha desviasse.

_Ele implantou o dna do primeiro Hokage em si mesmo, aumentando sua energia fí ão, esse era o verdadeiro Danzou._ Pensou Sasuke.

Danzou começou a fazer selos. Não tinha tempo a perder. Podia ver no rosto de Sasuke que havia sido descoberto. Sasuke mais do que depressa atirou outra flecha com o Susano'o. A flecha atingiu Danzou, mais foi inútil. Então Sasuke percebeu que Danzou havia usado uma técnica no momento em que fez aqueles selos, pois seu chakra havia tido uma pequena mudança. E mais um olho havia sido fechado.

Então Sasuke percebeu, como se tivesse tido um estalo em sua cabeça. Como se aquilo fosse óbvio, e ele se amaldiçoou por não ter percebido antes. Ele sabia sobre esse jutsu, pois havia tido acesso a todos os jutsus proibidos de seu clã, gravados em pergaminhos, que após o massacre, ficaram sem nenhuma utilidade, guardados naquele complexo vazio, que Sasuke as vezes visitava e ficava horas lendo aqueles pergaminhos. Era o Izanagi, um doujutsu que o clã Uchiha havia declarado proibido.

Susano'o agora preparava outra flecha, e Sasuke já estava esgotado. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue, e Danzou avançou em sua direção. A flecha, novamente, atingiu Danzou, fazendo esse gemer de dor. Mas novamente, apareceu em outro ponto, como se nada tivesse o atingido.

- Fuuton: Shinkuu-Daigyoku! - Danzou fez selos com a mão, e atacou Sasuke.

Susano'o protegeu Sasuke, e o mesmo esquivou a tempo.

Danzou começou a pensar que não tinha mais tempo sobrando para prolongar aquela luta. Tinha que terminar com aquilo rapidamente. Passou os dedos no seu braço, onde havia um ferimento, e passou em sua mão.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Danzou invocou um ser estranho, que parecia um elefante, ou um rinoceronte. Era um monstro que comia pesadêlos. Um tapir. Ele começou a puxar todo o ar, engolindo árvores e pedras.

_Com isso, nem o Susano'o poderá se mover. E usando a sucção de Tapir, eu posso amplificar o ataque. _Pensou Danzou, e logo comelou a agir.

- Fuuton: Shinkuu-Renpa!

Sasuke desviou e o ataque de Danzou atingiu Susano'o. Danzou notou uma abertura do Susano'o e aproveitou para avançar em direção a Sasuke. O mesmo fez selos, e preparou-se para atacar

- Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! - Sasuke atacou o Tapir. E Susano'o atacou Danzou.

_56...58...60. _E mais um olho fechou. Então Sasuke percebeu que Danzou realmente de tempo para que o jutsu fosse ativado.

- O seu braço tinha 10 olhos, e quanto dos se fecharem, o seu jutsu deixará de fazer efeito. - Sasuke disse, esgotado.

- Você entendeu o Izanagi, huh? Você... - Danzou não pôde terminar, pois Sasuke o atacou novamente, e mais olho se fechou.

Sasuke ativou um selo que estava em seu braço, e começou a atacá-lo com várias shurikens. Foram se aproximando, e então, Danzou atacou Sasuke com uma kunai, e Sasuke o atacou com sua espada.

- Eu... Venci... - Danzou disse com certa dificuldade. - E escute o sermão dele... Você... Vá e junte-se a Itachi. Um olho ainda está aberto. Você foi muito preciptado. - A expressão de Danzou, que antes era de um certo alívio, passou para uma expressão confusa e de desespero. - O quê? O que está acontecendo? Por que o Izanagi não está funcionando?

- Seu maldito... - Sasuke disse - Você é o único que irá se juntar a Itachi.

Danzou caiu, derrotado no chão. Sasuke havia usado um genjutsu contra ele, fazendo com que Danzou pensasse que o olho em sua mão ainda estava aberto.

- Não se meta... Com os Uchihas. - Disse Sasuke - Essa é uma batalha de olhos.

Sasuke caiu, derrotado no chão, exausto, logo a frente de Danzou, que por sua vez gemia de dor.

_Não posso acreditar que ele me derrotou. Mas não posso morrer agora!_ Pensava Danzou. Uma árvore começou a sair de seu ombro, e não parava de crescer. _Merda! Nesse ritmo, as células do shodai vão me dominar completamente! _E então, Danzou descartou seu braço, que agora era uma grande árvore. Tirou a faixa que estava em seu olho.

- Eu ainda não fui derrotado - Disse, já de pé - A batalhe de olhos está apenas começando.

Sasuke então fez um chidori com a mão, e avançou em direção a Danzou. Mas, Danzou desviou, e Sasuke já estava com sua visão embaçada.

- Você usou demais seus olhos. - Disse Danzou. - Eu não vou morrer aqui. Não é com a minha vida que me preocupo, é com o futuro de Konoha.

Então Sasuke ativou seu sharingan novamente, e rapidamente criou um novo chidori com a mão, acertando Danzou no coração, sem que o mesmo tivesse chance de escapar. O rosto de Sasuke estava demoníaco. Com uma expressão de alívio e maldade.

- Irmão... Um já foi.

Danzou cambaleou, e Sasuke foi em sua direção, para terminar de vez tudo que tinha começado. Foi quando Uma tinta começou a sair de Danzou. Não sabia o que era, mas não teve um pressentimento bom sobre aquilo. Começou a se afastar.

- SASUKE! SAIA DAÍ! ESTE É O URA SHISHOU FUUINJUTSU! - Kakashi gritou de longe, em uma árvore. Só havia confirmado as suspeitas de Sasuke, que saiu rápido daquele local.

Então, uma grande esfera preta apareceu, e depois logo sumiu. Sasuke estava sentado, cansado e ferido demais para pensar no que aquilo era, mais aliviado por ter conseguido sair a tempo.

- Aquilo é um fuuinjutsu que arrasta tudo que está ao redor para dentro do cadáver e o sela. Parece que Danzou colocou junto a ele uma fórmula de selamento que seria ativada no momento de sua morte. - Kakashi estava do lado de Sasuke, oferecendo sua perna de apoio para que o mesmo se apoiasse, notando como ele estava machucado. - Sakura terá bastante trabalho com você.

- Uhm.

- Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Você está bem, cara? - Naruto chegou gritando ao longe, na companhia de Sai. - Nossa, você está acabado, ainda bem que já chamei a Sakura-chan pelo rádio.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. - Sasuke respondeu, com o típico tom que usava com Naruto.

Olharam em volta e perceberam como terreno estava destruido. Naruto tomou o lugar de Kakashi, que iria sumir com o corpo de Danzou com a ajuda de Sai.

- Teme, você precisa aprender a lutar. Assim, não fica tão acabado quando lutar. - Naruto comentou, rindo. - Sakura-chan vai ficar brava.

- Hunf, como se isso fizesse diferença para ela. - Sasuke não sabia o porque tinha falado aquilo. Na verdade, estranhamente, desde que havia chegado, toda vez que o assunto era Sakura, ele tinha uma atitude diferente e falava coisas sem pensar. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Qual era o problema? Ele admitia, tinha se sentido estranho quando viu aquela menina que ele lembrava ser pequena, irritante, indefesa e até fútil, tão diferente. Estava mais alta, com o olhar mais maduro. E ela não havia pulado em cima dele quando ele havia chegado em Konoha. Pelo contrário, o olhou de longe. E até desviou o olhar algumas vezes, evitou conversar com ele. Sim, as coisas estavam diferente. Agora, ela já não mais o chamava de Sasuke-kun, era apenas Sasuke.

- Eu não contaria muito com isso, teme. - Naruto comentou, olhando para o céu.

Nesse minuto Sakura chegou onde estavam, fazendo com que o assunto terminasse.

* * *

**Sophie-Hatake: **PRECISO DIZER QUE AMEI SUA REVIEW. Sééério. *-* Hahahahaha, enfim, todas nós torcendo por um Sasuke lindo conquistando a Sakura. Mas uma coisa eu garanto, não vai ser fácil. MAS A SAKURA AMA ELE AINDA, ÓBVIO NÉ GENTE KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

**Donna trash: **AMEI sua review, me deixou muito animada em continuar escrevendo, SÉRIO. Então, apesar de eu achar que no anime a Sakura deveria chutar a bunda do Sasuke (ai gente me desculpa, mas ele tem sido MUITO escroto no anime) e ficar com o Naruto, que dá o maior valor pra ela ( eu também sou a favor de NarutoxHinata tá gente kkkkk não me matem, mas também gosto de pensar que ele poderia ficar com a Sakura), se isso não acontecer, eu penso que pelo menos uma amizade muito forte eles tem que ter (já tem, na verdade né). Mas enfim, não desisto de pensar no Sasuke e na Sakura como um casal.

FIQUEI IMENSAMENTE FELIZ quando você disse que está amando a fic, e bom, espero que você continue lendo e amando mais e mais e mais e mais hahahahaha.

**Sahzinhah **obrigada por estar seguindo a fic!

Ahhh gente essa semana foi meio triste de reviews né? Mas tudo bem, obrigada as que sempre vem aqui e deixam, eu continuo porque sei que tem gente acompanhando a fic, e mesmo com poucas reviews, eu não acho justo deixar de atualizar por causa disso.

ENFIM, até semana que vem!


	6. Chapter 6

Ai gente que tristeza, eu tinha acabado de responder todas as reviews, e ai, do nada, a janela fechou. QUE TRISTEZA kkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Enfim, como estão vocês nesse final de semana de horario de verão? Eu to meio destruida, aliás, quem mandou eu inventar de sair e ir dormir só as 06:30 né. Bem feito pra mim.

Enfiiiim, boa leitura pra vocês!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Julgamento.**

- Vocês fazem de propósito, não é? - Sakura disse se aproximando e examinando os estragos no corpo de Sasuke. Eram mais ferimentos superficiais, e sangue. Talvez uma costela quebrada, mas apenas isso. As roupas da prisão que Sasuke usava estavam rasgadas. - A sua sorte, Sasuke, é que eu resolvi trazer outra roupa, por precaução.

Sasuke a olhou desconfiado. Como ela iria dar um jeito em todo aqueles cortes, sem que ninguém percebesse?

- Sasuke, tire a camisa, ou o resto dela, por favor - Sakura disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado de seu ex colega de time. Ele obedeceu. Sakura fez alguns selos com as mãos e uma luz verde começou a emanar da mesma. Ela foi passando por todo o corpo de Sasuke. - É, duas costelas quebradas e alguns cortes superficiais. Resolvo isso num segundo. - Dizendo isso, formou outros selos com as mãos e novamente, uma luz verde emanou. Sasuke sentia o chakra de Sakura circulando pelo seu corpo. E ao contrário de se sentir estranho, invadido, se sentiu seguro. Seu chakra era incrivelmente quente e acolhedor.

- Hm... Então... Você virou uma ninja médica? - Sasuke estranhamente iniciou uma conversa, fazendo com que Sakura e Naruto estranhassem.

- É, mais ou menos isso. - Sakura respondeu sorrindo. - Tive o treinamento com a melhor.

- Tsunade-sama? - Perguntou Sasuke.

- Exatamente. - Sakura respondeu sorrindo, agora com as mãos no braço de Sasuke, fechando todos aqueles cortes.

- Sakura-chan não aprendeu só técnicas médicas. Ela também desenvolveu novas. Na verdade, é a melhor médica de Konoha, junto com Shizune e Tsunade. - Kakashi respondeu chegando junto com Sai.

- E também ficou assustadoramente forte. - Naruto comentou, fazendo com que Sasuke o olhasse confuso. Forte? Sakura? Aquela menina com o corpo magro? Impossível. Sua expressão fez com que todos rissem.

- Esqueça, não iremos te explicar. Espere pra ver quando formos treinar. - Naruto comentou, rindo.

Sasuke ficou estranhamente curioso, mas deixou o assunto morrer por ali. Sakura ficou mais um tempo cuidando de seus ferimentos, enquanto os outros conversavam um pouco.

- Terminei, mas essas manchas de sangue não dá pra resolver, só tomando um banho mesmo. Tem um rio um pouco mais a frente, a gente te espera. - Sakura estendeu as roupas para Sasuke. Esse acenou com a cabeça, e fez uma coisa que ninguém esperava.

- Obrigado, Sakura. - E saiu andando, deixando Sakura corada e o resto do grupo com um olhar arregalado.

- Vocês... Ouviram o que eu ouvi? Ele disse obrigado? - Naruto perguntou, surpreso.

- É, disse. Incrível, depois de anos de espera, a feiosa ganho um obrigado de Sasuke. Que avanço - Sai disse, como sempre, provocando Sakura.

- Cala a boca, idiota. - Sakura lhe deu um soco.

Ficaram esperando Sasuke voltar, enquanto esse se lavava no rio. Não demorou muito, ele voltou, e eles partiram de volta para Konoha. Antes de entrar, Sasuke se transformou novamente em Neji, e foram em direção a prisão, sem grandes problemas na hora de entrar.

- Então é isso teme, tenha uma ótima noite de sono na melhor instalação de nossa vila. - Naruto disse, rindo, arrancando risadas de Sakura também.

- Cala a boca, teme. - Sasuke disse, sentando-se. Sakura selou seu chakra novamente, e preparou-se para sair com Naruto.

- Fique tranquilo teme, as coisas vão dar certo. Estaremos lá para apoiá-lo amanhã. - Naruto disse isso e a cela foi fechada. E estranhamente, Sasuke teve uma atitude que eles ainda não estavam acostumados.

- Obrigado, vocês dois.

Naruto e Sakura sorriram, e foram embora. Aquela noite foi extremamente longa para Sasuke. Não que ele estivesse nervoso pelo resultado. Estava tranquilo. Tinha seu time e Hokage do seu lado, a seu favor. Definitivamente não teria problema em ficar em Konoha e retomar as atividades do time 7. O que lhe incomodava, era a atitude de seus amigos. Eles o tratavam como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora, como sempre estivesse ali, fazendo missões com eles, saindo pra comer... Ele não esperava essa atitude. Havia ficado até com um pé atrás na hora de decidir que voltaria a Konoha. Não que necessitasse sempre deste sentimento, sentimento de sentir-se acolhido. Na verdade, em todos esses anos, ele realmente não se importou com isso, principalmente com seus antigos companheiros, Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo. Pouco se importava se eles realmente gostavam dele, se importavam com ele. Isso não importava. Mas não com seus antigos companheiros de time de Konoha. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse esconder, o que eles viveram juntos, tinha sido muito importante, apesar do seu jeito sempre grosso. Apenas eles, tinham conseguido, mesmo que por pouco tempo, desviá-lo de seu verdadeiro objetivo. Com eles, Sasuke se sentia em casa. E isso não poderia acontecer. Ele não poderia deixar que esses laços com seu time se tornassem mais forte do que já estavam ficando, e por isso, partiu. Mas agora, ele realmente podia sentir que as coisas estavam caminhando para uma coisa boa. Algo que ele pudesse aproveitar sem ficar se preocupando em ficar forte para matar alguém. Agora, ele podia simplismente ser Sasuke Uchiha, membro do time 7 de Konoha.

Pela manhã, quatro guardas ninjas o buscaram dentro da cela, e o levaram para o julgamento. Ele poderia não demonstrar, mas no fundo estava um pouco nervoso. Esse sentimento logo se acalmou quando entrou na sala, e lá estavam seus amigos de sempre: Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi. E então ele percebeu, que sempre poderia contar com eles, para qualquer coisa. Se arrependeu mentalmente por não ter percebido isso antes. Talvez as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

Na bancada, estavam os membros do conselho. No lugar de Danzou, estava Shikaku Nara, que Sasuke apenas conhecia como pai de Shikamaru. E ao centro da bancada, estava Tsunade.

O julgamento ocorreu calmamente, e Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto puderam falar à favor de seu antigo colega de time. Uma coisa era certa: sem Danzou para interferir nos pensamentos dos outros membros do conselho, eles concordavam com tudo que Shikaku dizia - coisas, que eram positivas para a permanência de Sasuke na vila. Tiveram um pequeno intervalo, e na volta, todos voltaram nervosos. Seria dada a decisão.

- O conselho de Konoha se decidiu sobre o caso de Sasuke Uchiha, que desertou a vila antigamente. - Começou Tsunade. - Não vemos motivos para impedir sua volta a vila, já que você não a prejudicou em nada, e matou Orochimaru, um dos inimigos de Konoha. Vamos permitir a volta do time 7, - Neste momento, era impossível não perceber o sorriso no rosto de Naruto e Sakura - mas por enquanto Sasuke estará sendo vigiado por alguns membros da Anbu de Konoha, até que seja decidido que Sasuke realmente é digno de confiança, o time 7 poderá apenas treinar. Se tudo der certo, logo o time poderá voltar a fazer missões e Sasuke participará ativamente de tudo que acontece em Konoha.- Tsunade fez uma pausa, procurou outros papéis em sua mão, e voltou a falar. - Sasuke, agora falaremos sobre os ninjas que chegaram com você. Karin aceitou começar um treinamento em Konoha para fazer parte dos ninjas sensoriais. Suigetsu também trabalhará em Konoha, ele será um ninja de ótima utilidade na vila. Sakura decidiu ajudar seu amigo, Juugo. - Sasuke a olhou curioso. - Ela acha que pode achar uma cura para seu problema. Eles também ficarão sob vigilância de membros da Anbu. - Fez uma pausa, e retomou a fala. - Finalizando, bem vindo de volta a Konoha, Sasuke. - Dizendo isso, Tsunade levantou-se, e junto do conselho, saiu da sala.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso, satisfeito pela decisão. Tudo, pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava dando certo. As coisas definitivamente estavam caminhando bem. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um certo loiro barulhento.

- TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Eu não disse que as coisas dariam certo? - Naruto disse abraçando seu amigo. - O time mais forte de Konoha está de volta!

- Dobe, menos. Não posso fazer nada com esses selos bloquiando meu chakra. - Sasuke disse, lançando um olhar para Sakura.

- AH! Claro. Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso já. - Sakura se colocou atrás de Sasuke, e desfez os selos que bloquiavam o chakra do mesmo. - Pronto, agora você pode usar seu chakra normalmente, Sasuke.

- Agora nós precisamos comemorar a volta do teme, definitiva desta vez. - Naruto lhe lançou um olhar bravo - Não me faça mais revirar o mundo atrás de você, idiota. - O comentário de Naruto fez todos rirem.

- E me deixe adivinhar. Você vai querer ir no Ichiraku, não é, dobe? - Sasuke comentou com um sorriso.

- Claro que não! - Sakura comentou, rindo. - O lugar das comemorações mudou enquanto você estava fora.

- 22:00 no pub? - Perguntou Kakashi, em silêncio até então.

- Sim! E não se atrase, Kakashi! - Sakura já disse, sabendo que de qualquer forma, Kakashi chegaria atrasado.

- Certo. Bem vindo de volta, Sasuke. - Dizendo isso, Kakashi sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Pub...? - Perguntou Sasuke, com uma certa dúvida na voz.

- Relaxa teme. Eu passo em seu apartamento antes de irmos, você provavelmente não tem noção de onde fica. - Sasuke continuou com uma expressão confusa, o que fez Naruto e Sakura olharem para ele com a mesma expressão.

- Apartamento?

- Claro! Onde você morava antes de deixar Konoha - Sakura respondeu com normalidade.

- Eu, Sakura e Kakashi cuidamos de seu apartamento enquanto você estava de férias de Konoha - Naruto comentou, sorrindo. - E claro, dividimos as despesas do mesmo.

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Quando achava que não ficaria mais surpreso, outra coisa lhe surpreendia. Seus amigos haviam cuidado de seu apartamento por tantos anos? E e se ele nunca mais voltasse? Cuidariam para sempre? A verdade é que a naturalidade com que falavam o deixava assustado. Era como eles soubessem tudo que aconteceria, como se tivessem certeza que ele realmente voltaria, e queriam deixar tudo pronto para quando isso acontecesse.

Sairam da sala do julgamento e foram andando pela vila em direção ao hospital.

- Bom meninos, até mais tarde. - Sakura disse, quase entrando no hospital.

- Passaremos pra te buscar, Sakura-chan. As 21:30. Como a gente combinou que faria. - Naruto disse, piscando um olho.

- Certo. Até mais tarde. - Sakura entrou no hospital.

Foram andando até o apartamento de Sasuke, e quando chegaram na porta, Naruto lhe estendeu a chave.

- Toma, é seu. - Sasuke balançou a cabeça afirmando, pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Levou um susto quando entrou. Tudo estava exatamente no lugar em que ele havia deixado. Até o porta-retrato, que ele havia deixado abaixado no dia em que foi embora. Seus olhos foram até o mesmo, e se demoraram no objeto.

- Não quisemos tirar nada do lugar. Afinal, é sua casa. Não mexemos nem no porta retrato, apesar de Sakura ter chorado bastante quando viu que ele estava abaixado. Ele só poderia ser levantado por você, mostrando que você realmente nos aceitou de volta, que voltou para Konoha, definitivamente. - Naruto disse, chegando ao seu lado.

Sasuke permaneceu naquela posição, olhando fixamente para o porta-retrato. Quando seus companheiros de time diziam que ele era importante, ele não pensava que fosse tanto assim. Eles cuidaram de sua vida enquanto ele esteve fugindo deles, quando na verdade parecia que ele só estava em uma longa missão, e havia pedido que eles cuidassem de seu apartamento. Ele sentiu seu coração inflar, de uma forma que ele não sentia desde que toda sua família morreu. Então era isso que era se sentir querido e amado novamente.

- Hm, obrigado. - Sasuke disse, baixo. - Vocês dois.

- O que? - Naruto tinha ouvido, mas não perdeu a chance de provocar seu amigo.

- Obrigado, dobe. - Sasuke disse, com cara feia. Podia realmente estar agradecido, mas seu jeito nunca ia permitir que ele demonstrasse.

- Ah teme, até me emociono de você nos agradecendo assim, todo sensível - Naruto disse, fingindo uma emoção, gargalhando logo depois.

- Ah, cala a boca. Idiota. - Naruto riu mais um pouco e houve um silêncio. - Mas... E se eu nunca mais voltasse? - Naruto pareceu pensar por um segundo, mas sem mostrar grande preocupação com o fato.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. Sakura-chan e eu nunca chegamos a pensar realmente nisso, mesmo que todos dissessem que você nunca mais iria voltar, nós nunca desistiriamos de te trazer de volta. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, eu realmente não sei. Talvez, cuidariamos disso aqui pra sempre, tendo a esperança de que algum dia, você iria voltar. - Naruto disse se afastando em direção à porta. - Tenho certeza que você tem muito o que pensar hoje, e claro, arrumar suas coisas como você realmente quer e essas coisas. Vou passar aqui as 21:00. Temos que buscar a Sakura-chan. Esteja pronto, teme. - Naruto disse, saindo do apartamento de Sasuke.

O moreno sentou-se no sofá e olhou em volta. A verdade é que não tinha nada que ele gostaria de mudar. Seu gosto não havia mudado, e o seu apartamento estava exatamente do jeito que havia deixado. Resolveu tomar um banho e relaxar. Entrou no chuveiro morno e sentiu a água escorrer por todo seu corpo, relaxando-o. Demorou-se um tempo ali, organizando as idéias e pensando no fato de que realmente agora estava de volta à Konoha. Precisava saber de seus companheiros que vieram com ele para a vila. Saiu do chuveiro, vestiu-se e foi para a torre da Hokage. Tsunade ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Sasuke, em que posso lhe ajudar? - Tsunade disse, sentada tipicamente em sua cadeira com as mãos enlaçadas na frente da boca.

- Quero saber como estão meus companheiros. - Sasuke disse, objetivo.

- Suigetsu e Karin estçao num hotel, despesas pagas pela vila até que se estabeleçam e possam ganhar seu próprio dinheiro. Juugo, no momento, está passando por exames no hospital de Konoha. Aliás, iria mesmo lhe pedir ajuda para isso. Juugo nos disse que seu sharingan é capaz de acalmá-lo, então vamos precisar de você quando ele estiver no hospital fazendo exames. Na outra parte do tempo, ele estará numa cela de segurança máxima, mas com todo o conforto para que ele sinta-se confortável enquanto tentamos achar alguma cura para sua doença.

- Uhm.. Sobre Karin e Suigetsu, gostaria de sugerir que eles ficassem no complexo Uchiha. Creio que ainda está como quando fui embora, certo?

- Sim, tudo que era do clã Uchiha pertence a você, e agora você pode fazer o que bem entender com tudo.

- Uhm. Então, acho que não há problema com eles se instalarem por lá. São menos despesas para a vila.

- Sim, é um grande favor que nos faz, Sasuke. Você pode falar com eles, eles estão no campo de treinamento 5. - Tsunade disse, e abriu a gaveta de sua mesa. - Bom, como tudo que restou do clã Uchiha lhe pertence, e você nunca usou, nós deixamos o dinheiro num banco, que acabou rendendo bastante durante todos esses anos. Você pode passar no banco da vila, pedir um cartão ou coisas do tipo. Está tudo em seu nome. - Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala da Hokage. Foi direto para o campo de treinamento 5, encontrando Karin e Suigetsu ao longe. Acenou para eles, e esperou que viessem até ele.

- Sasuke-kun! - Karin chegou com seu típico jeito de tratar Sasuke, enlaçando-se no braço do mesmo.

- E ai, Sasuke. - Cumprimentou Suigetsu.

- Uhm. Estou aqui pra oferecer dois apartamentos no complexo do meu clã. - Sasuke estendeu a mão com duas chaves. - Não precisam se preocupar, a vila restaurou as casas, o bairro só está vazio, mas creio que vocês não liguem pra isso. Vai ser fácil achar, é logo da entrada do complexo. - Os dois pegaram as chaves.

- Não acredito, vou morar no antigo clã do Sasuke-kun - Comentou Karin, pulando com as chaves nas mãos, com brilho nos olhos.

- Obrigado Sasuke. - Suigetsu pegou a chave, acenando para o amigo.

Sasuke conversou mais um pouco com Suigetsu sobre a vila, e aguentou Karin com suas investidas. Logo voltou para seu apartamento e caiu na cama. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava cansado. Aquela cela não era o melhor lugar para se dormir.

Acordou trinta minutos antes de Naruto passar em seu apartamento. Seu estômago roncava. Foi rapidamente a loja de conveniência que ficava na rua de seu apartamento, comprou algumas bolachas e voltou comendo rapidamente. Tomou um banho, e estava terminando de se vestir quando Naruto bateu em sua porta.

- A princesa ainda não está pronta? - Naruto perguntou, sorrindo. Estava com sua típica roupa laranja, e não usava sua bandana.

- Cala a boca, só falta por uma camisa, dobe. - Sasuke correu para o quarto, colocou sua camisa e saiu. Vestia suas típicas roupas ninjas.

Andaram calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, até chegar na frente da casa de Sakura. As luzes do andar de baixo estavam apagados, o que fez Naruto estranhar. Mas tocou a campainha. Sakura abriu a porta, e Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Ela estava... Linda. E ele custava a admitir isso, mas ela realmente estava bonita. Não que ela precisasse de muito para que isso acontecesse. Ela usava uma saia no lugar de seu típico shorts, sua típica camiseta rosa e suas botas ninjas. Usava uma maquiagem básica, que apenas realçava sua beleza. E seu perfume envolveu Sasuke de uma forma, que ele nunca tinha experimentado.

- Olá, meninos! - Sakura os cumprimentou, dando espaço para que eles entrassem.

- Cadê seus pais, Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntou entrando com Sasuke logo atrás de si.

- Estão em uma missão. Venham, já arrumei tudo. - Sakura disse indo para a sala de jantar, seguido por Naruto e Sasuke.

- Arrumou tudo? - Sasuke perguntou, com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Claro, teme! Temos que brindar sua volta. E isso só pode ser feito com a presença do verdadeiro time 7. Eu, você e Sakura-chan. - Naruto disse, e recebeu um olhar consfuso de Sasuke. - Oh, sim, Kakashi também. Mas como nos estamos acostumados com seus atrasos, vamos deixar para brindar no pub mesmo.

Sakura chegou a sala de jantar com 3 copos de dose, com sakê dentro e entregou para seus amigos.

- À volta do time 7! - Sakura disse com um sorriso, evitando olhar para Sasuke. Apenas olhando pelo canto do olho.

- PELA VOLTA DO TIME 7! - Naruto gritou com um sorriso, soltando uma risada.

Brindaram, e Sakura podia ter jurado ver um sorriso no rosto de Sasuke, e um olhar dele sobre ela enquanto tomava a bebida.

* * *

Ai como eu amo o Sasuke de volta. Hahahaha, agora, vamos as reviews!

**Sophie Hatake: **Noooooooossa eu também adoro a luta do Sasuke com o Itachi. Além de épica, é super triste. Quando o Itachi morre, é tão sofrido :( mais é a vida né hahahahaha.

Eu também sou assim, posso ter mil coisas pra fazer, o sono tá forte, mas eu tenho que ler alguma fic hahahaha.

E AI, que bom que você gostou do capítulo da luta! Eu demorei um tempão pra escrever, já que eu não sou tão boa, então eu procurei deixar bem detalhado!

**Donna trash: **Como sempre eu AMANDO suas reviews hahahahaha.

Fico MUITO feliz que você gostou do capítulo, como eu disse pra Sophie, eu procurei deixar bem detalhado mesmo pra gente poder imaginar o cenário todo.

O Sasuke nunca segurou os pensamentos e a língua em relação aos outros né hahahaha. Claro, não como o Naruto, mas ele também fala o que pensa e na hora que quer, e ele tendo essa atitude com a Sakura eu acho sensacional, porque é desse jeito que ele começa a se questionar sobre o que ele tá sentindo realmente, o que é essa confusão dentro dele, que são sentimentos totalmente novos né.

Então, espero que você goste desse capítulo! :D

**Lia Liz: **Eu também acho que o Sasuke tem que sofrer hahahahaha. Mas não dá pra fazer isso entre a amizade dele e o Naruto, porque ai, o Naruto não consegue guardar rancor das pessoas né, eu acho isso a melhor qualidade dele.

Agora em relação a Sakura, eu acho que sim, ele tem que correr atrás e mostrar pra ela que ele tá ali pra ela, e que não vai embora novamente. E claro, ela tem que ter desconfiança nele sim.

Mas eu gosto de criar esse dilema dentro dela. Entre confiar totalmente, afinal, ela e o Naruto sempre sonharam com esse momento, e agora está acontecendo, ou sempre deixar um pé atrás, afinal, ele já foi embora uma vez, por que não iria novamente? Nós, mulheres, entendemos bem esse lance entre reeconstruir totalmente a confiança ou ficar com um pé atrás.

Mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa que vai fazer a Sakura confiar totalmente no Sasuke, ou não confiar. Mas garanto que ele vai ser bem insistente no que ele quer.

E bem vinda **kary uchiha asakura 22 **que favoritou a fic! :D

É isso gente, essa semana eu acho que consigo trazer mais um capítulo pra vocês, vamos ver. Beijos beijos beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

E aiiiiiiiiiiiii gente, tudo bom com vocês nesse sábado maravilhoso? Hahahaha. Durante a semana não deu tempo pra eu postar :( Mas essa semana eu prometo um post na quarta feira, já que esse capítulo é bem curtinho. Bom, ele é curtinho mas não tinha outro jeito de escreve-lo ou de mudar alguma coisa. Enfim, como eu disse, por ele ser curtinho, eu trago um capítulo na quarta, mais grandinho pra compensar!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Pub.**

Chegaram na porta do pub, e não estava muito cheio. Ainda era quinta-feira. Não demoraram muito para entrar, e logo avistaram Kakashi e Yamato ao fundo.

- Ali, Kakashi e Yamato estão guardando uma mesa ali ao fundo! - Sakura disse, arrastando os meninos pela mão. Não percebeu no que estava fazendo, só se deu conta quando sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo por estar segurando a mão de Sasuke. Corou, e balançou a cabeça logo em seguida, tentando conter a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Logo chegou a mesa, que estava no fundo do pub.

- Kakashi, estou profundamente surpreso. Você chegou bem na hora! - Naruto disse, rindo.

- Não poderia deixar de chegar na hora numa reunião inédita com meus aluninhos queridos. - Kakashi disse, tratando-os sempre com carinho.

- Sasuke, esse é Yamato, ficou como capitão do time 7 por um tempo. Os melhores tempos do time 7 - Sakura disse, segurando o riso e olhando para Kakashi. Yamato e Sasuke se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- MAS QUE ABSURDO! - Kakashi fez uma expressão indignada - Como vocês podem dizer isso na minha presença?

- Verdade, Kakashi! - Naruto disse. - Nunca esquecerei quando Yamato queria que eu e Sakura-chan nos entendêssemos com o Sai, e nos levou para aquele hotel ótimo e nos deu toda aquela comida. Kakashi, você caiu no nosso conceito. - O comentário de Naruto e a tentativa de fazer uma cara profundamente séria fez todos na mesa rirem, até Sasuke, que deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca.

- Mas que calúnia! - Kakashi disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Yamato, quando vamos ter outra missão com você como capitão? - Sakura perguntou, rindo. - Tsunade-sama poderia te deixar como capitão permanente do time 7.

- Eu também acho que sou muito melhor do que Kakashi-senpai - Yamato disse, entrando na brincadeira.

- Trocado pelos meus próprios alunos. Sasuke, faça alguma coisa! - Kakashi disse, e esse deu de ombros, rindo. O que fez todo na mesa estranharem. Sasuke estava sorrindo. - Quer saber? Pra vocês pararem de reclamar, uma rodada de tequila por minha conta hoje!

- Parece que eu cheguei no momento certo! - Sai se junto a todos na mesa. - Kakashi pagando alguma coisa? O que foi que eu perdi?

- Não vou nem responder mais vocês - Kakashi disse chamando um garçom e pedindo.

- Vamos apenas deixar avisado que não levaremos você de volta pra casa e te daremos banho, Sai. Aquela foi a primeira e última fez - Sakura disse, fazendo com que todos confirmassem.

- Uma tequila só e chega, branquelo. - Naruto disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Sai, fazendo todos rirem.

A noite foi tranquila, porém engraçada. Parecia que Sasuke nunca tinha ido embora. Apesar de terem conversados sobre coisas que aconteceram, as quais Sasuke não tinha participado, não foi difícil enturmá-lo na conversa. Surpreendentemente, ele até fazia alguns comentários e as vezes, ria. Decidiram por ir embora quando estavam quase completando 2 horas da manhã.

- Vocês vão ter que ficar um tempo sentindo minha falta - Naruto disse, rindo. - Tenho uma missão e ficarei uns dias fora. Sakura-chan, infelizmente só vou poder te falar para sua casa hoje, amanhã você terá que ir pro hospital sem minha adorável companhia pela manhã.

- Claro, adorável. - Sakura balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Hm, Naruto, sua casa, é para o lado contrário de Sakura, certo? - Sasuke começou a falar, surpreendendo a todos.

- Sim, teme.

- Fica no caminho do meu apartamento, posso levá-la. - Sasuke deu de ombros. Como se falar aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Naruto lançou um olhar para Sakura, que a fez corar na hora.

- Perfeito, teme! Sabia que podia contar com você. Não deixe Sakura-chan sozinha em minha ausência. - Naruto disse, pondo as mãos nos ombros do moreno. Logo após esse gesto, foi abraçar Sakura.

- Volto em 5 dias, tente não sentir minha falta.

- Fale isso pra Hinata, idiota. - Sakura disse o abraçando de volta, fazendo o mesmo corar.

- SAKURA-CHAN! - Naruto disse, com uma cara emburrada e tímida. Se despediu de todos e foi em direção a sua casa.

- Tente não voltar estraçalhado, já disse, não gosto de te remontar! - Sakura gritou, antes de Naruto sumir pelas ruas apenas acenando com a mão. Todos já haviam ido embora, deixando Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos.

A cabeça de Sasuke estava um turbilhão, a verdade é que dizer que acompanharia Sakura, saiu sem querer. Certo, ele realmente queria fazer isso, mas não queria dizer. Talvez, a bebida tenha feito com que ele relaxasse e falasse sem pensar. Olhou para Sakura, e essa lhe lançava um olhar de volta.

- Vamos? - Ela perguntou, sorrido. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e começou a andar ao seu lado pelas ruas.

- As coisas estão realmente diferentes por aqui. - Sakura se espantou com o moreno começando uma conversa.

- É, Sasuke, estão. - Sakura lhe respondeu, sorrindo.

- É tudo meio estranho. Vocês chamando Kakashi só de... Kakashi. E indo em pub's. E bebendo. - Sasuke disse, balançando cabeça. Era incrível como de repente se sentia a vontade para conversar com Sakura, como nunca tinha se sentido antes, aliás, nem com ela e nem com ninguém. O que deixou a mesma surpresa. Aquele era um novo Sasuke pra ela. Um que ela estava gostando de conhecer.

- Daqui a pouco você se acostuma. - Sakura respondeu, sorrindo. - Kakashi não é mais nosso sensei. Agora ele é nosso companheiro de time. Nos fazemos missões nos ajudando, nos protegendo, igual pra igual. Estamos todos no mesmo nível. O que nos fez ficar mais próximos, mais amigos. E bom... Já faz algum tempo que crescemos, né? - Sakura o olhou com um sorrisso, e se surpreendeu ao ver que Sasuke a olhava enquando a mesma falava. - Digamos que eu e Naruto convivemos alguns anos com pessoas que realmente gostam de beber, e acabamos criando a hábito de sair de vez em quando e tomar saquê.

- Entendo... Naruto, treinou com Jiraya. Você...? - Sasuke a olhou com curiosidade.

- Sério? Não está nem um pouco na cara? - Sakura perguntou indignada, Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. - Ah Sasuke, você já foi melhor! - Sakura deu uma risada. - Treinei com Tsunade-sama.

- Oh, sim, a hokage. - Sasuke afirmou, pensativo.

- Sim. Se não fosse ela, não sei como estaria hoje. Cresci muito, como ninja, médica e pessoa. Tsunade é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim. Assim como Jiraya é para Naruto.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Em seus pensamentos, lembrava que foi treinado por um dos lendários sannins também. Mas ao contrário da relação que Sakura e Naruto tinham com seus mestres, a relação de Sasuke com Orochimaru tinha sido apenas superficial. Não existia carinho, admiração... Nada. Tanto que o havia matado sem nenhum remorso. Perdido em seus pensamentos, e estranhamente confortável com isso, não percebeu quando Sakura parou. Já estavam na frente de sua casa.

- Hm... Então... - Sakura abaixou a cabeça, corando. - Obrigada por me trazer até em casa.

Sasuke apenas acenou afirmamente com a cabeça. Quando a moça estava prestes a entrar em casa, as palavras pularam da boca de Sasuke.

- Então, que horas você vai para o hospital amanhã? - Sasuke perguntou, olhando para os lados, evitando olhar para os olhos de Sakura.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso, não precisa levar a sério o que Naruto lhe disse. Mas, de qualquer forma, tenho um lugar para ir amanhã antes do trabalho.

- Uhum, que horas? - Sasuke insistiu. Era seu jeito de perguntar _gostaria que eu lhe acompanhasse pela manhã? _Mas claro, sem perder seu jeito... Sasuke. Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Às 8:00. Mas Sasuke, escute, realmente não...

- Ok, estarei aqui. - Sasuke saiu andando pela rua em direção a seu apartamento.

_Ok, isso realmente foi estranho_, pensava Sakura. Sasuke querendo lhe acompanhar em qualquer lugar? Isso era realmente inédito. Entrou em sua casa, e logo subiu para o quarto, jogando-se na cama. Por mais que não quisesse, não conseguia parar de pensar em Sasuke. Ele estava tão diferente. Tão atencioso, do jeito dele, claro, mas mesmo assim, atencioso. _Agora, talvez... As coisas poderiam ser diferentes..._ Sakura se pegou pensando que finalmente, agora, poderia ter Sasuke. E lhe arrependeu por ter esperanças. A verdade é que depois de sofrer tanto por ele, havia prometido a si mesma que nunca mais iria se permitir ter esperanças. Nunca mais iria sofrer por ele. Mesmo que isso fosse impossível, porque ninguém no mundo faria seu coração pular dentro do peito como Sasuke fazia, apenas ao falar com ela. Rolou na cama, convencendo-se de apenas uma coisa: não havia esperança para o amor que ela sentia. Sasuke nunca iria aceitá-lo, e ela nunca iria tentar fazer com que ele aceitasse.

Não demorou muito para que Sasuke chegasse em sua casa. Tirou sua camisa e sapatos, e caiu em sua cama. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão, assim como a de Sakura. Mas diferente dela, ele tinha alguma esperança. Apesar de ter ficado incomodado ao perceber que Sakura já não o chamava mais de Sasuke-kun, apesar de ter achado que a mesma não o amava mais, levar ela pra casa tinha lhe dado alguma esperança. Uma esperança que ele nem sabia que queria. A verdade é que o arrepio que sentiu em seu corpo quando Sakura pegou em sua mão, foi o bastante pra ele se convencer que sim, sentia-se atraido por ela. O que era estranho de se admitir, já que antigamente, tinha negado os sentimentos da mesma. Talvez, se não estivesse não concentrado em sua vingança, ele teria se aproximado de Sakura, ou melhor, se aproximado de todos. Mas principalmente, **dela.** Seu estômago tremeu, e ele sentiu um frio percorrer pela sua coluna. Uma coisa ele não poderia negar, Sakura estava diferente, madura e principalmente linda. E agora ele tinha tempo para perceber tudo isso.

_Talvez... Talvez agora... Talvez agora as coisas possam ser diferentes. Quero dizer, se Sakura ainda... _Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esse pensamento. Era impossível. A forma como havia tratado a garota, negado seus sentimentos e abandonado-a sozinha naquele banco. Como passou todos esses anos fugindo dela, e não se permitiu pensar nem nela e nem em seus amigos enquanto não completasse seu objetivo. Mas talvez, se ela ainda o amasse. Se ela ainda tivesse sentimentos por ele... Se ela pudesse lhe dar uma abertura. Talvez...

Sasuke adormeceu perdido em seus pensamentos.

* * *

E agoraaaaaaaa, vamos as reviews!

**Donna Moore: **Eu acho foda amizade entre homem e mulher, e ela REALMENTE existe, falo por experiência própria. Tenho 2 melhores amigos que tão sempre grudado comigo e são fofos demais. Sasuke, repare como a Sakura está gostosona e SOFRA. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

**Kary Uchiha Asakura22: **Levei um susto quando vi sua review! De onde você é? Bom, meu espanhol não é muito bom, por isso não me arrisco muito! Hahahaha. Mas obrigada pela review, eu fiquei realmente feliz quando vi! E pode ter certeza que o Sasuke ficará bem surpreso com a nova Sakura, aliás, quem não ficou né? Hahahahaha.

**Wonderje: **Eu me pergunto sempre a mesma coisa! Sasuke, POR QUE NÃO KONOHA? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Eu imagino que o Itachi deve só estar revoltado com ele, tipo: MENINO EU ME SACRIFIQUEI PRA PROTEGER A VILA E AGORA VOCÊ QUER DESTRUI-LA? MAIS QUE CARALHO! Hahahahahahaahha

Ai ai, Sasuke Sasuke... Quem entende né? To postando sempre um capítulo por semana, mas como esse capítulo foi bem curtinho, quarta feira eu já trago outro! :D

**Lia Liz: **Eu fico até orgulhosa da Sakura na fic, tipo assim: Ok, o Sasuke está aqui e eu vou me comportar como uma pessoa normal e não vou pular no pescoço dele. Hahahahahaha.

E ele vai ficar bem de queixo caido com a evolução da Sakura, já que ele sempre deixou meio que claro que a Sakura era a mais fraca do time, agora ela vai esfregar na cara dele que não é bem assim, hahahaha.

* * *

Bom gente, é isso, quarta feira eu to aqui de novo com mais um capítulo pra vocês. Beijos beijos e deixem review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bom dia suas lindaaaas. Como prometido, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo pra vocês, porque o outro foi bem curtinho né? Esse aqui está maior hihihi. E fofissimo!

Boa leitura pra vocês :D

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - O que posso fazer para ajudar.**

Sakura despertou cedo naquela sexta-feira. A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar-se no espelho. Seus olhos tinham profundas olheiras, e de novo, por causa de Sasuke. A mesma não acreditava que o amor que sentia pelo moreno fosse tão grande, que mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ainda a fazia chorar e tremer, sozinha. Mas depois de todos esses anos, ela tinha aprendido a mascarar esse sentimento de derrota no dia seguinte. Um corretivo de baixo dos olhos resolvia seu problema. Tomou um banho rápido, fez uma maquiagem rápida e vestiu-se. Tomou café e avistou 4 caixas num canto da sala. Lembrou-se então do porque tinha acordado mais cedo naquela sexta-feira. Era dia de ir na casa de apoio para crianças. Uma espécie de orfanato. Sorriu, agradecendo que especialmente naquele dia, teria que ir lá. As crianças sempre melhoravam seu humor, e hoje isso seria perfeito. Dentro daquelas caixas estavam brinquedos e roupas, coisas que ela e seus amigos haviam arrecadado para as crianças. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Sasuke? - Sakura lhe olhou estranhamente, mas logo lembrou da noite anterior. - Oh, Sasuke! Bom dia. Entre, só preciso pegar umas caixas antes de ir. - Dizendo isso, Sasuke entrou em sua sala, e avistou as caixas.

- Você pretendia levar todas essas caixas sozinha, Sakura? - Sasuke a olhou de cima a baixo. Tudo bem, as caixas não eram grandes. Mas ao olhar para Sakura, ele tinha a impressão que qualquer coisa mais pesada que ela segurasse, faria seu corpo quebrar.

Sakura o olhou com uma expressão confusa, que o mesmo não percebeu. _Ele está mesmo preocupado com a forma que levarei as caixas? _Novamente, aquela esperança teimava em gritar dentro dela. Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos, aquela esperança. Mal sabia ela da decisão que Sasuke havia tomado na noite anterior antes de adormecer: Agora, ele tinha chance de fazer as coisas certas. Uma vez na vida, ele podia ter esperança. Era disso que Itachi falava. Esse era o presente deixado para ele por seu irmão. Algo que ele não iria ignorar. Ele iria fazer as coisas certas dessa vez, faria as coisas certas com Sakura. Mesmo ainda não tendo certeza do que era aquele sentimento dentro dele, aquele frio na barriga que sentia antes de vê-la.

- Hm, sim... Provavelmente, eu não iria conseguir levar todas hoje - Sakura disse, se colocando ao lado dele, olhando as caixas. - Mas hoje você está aqui e vai me ajudar! - Sakura disse com um sorriso, que fez Sasuke olhar na outra direção, evitando que a mesma percebesse que ele estava corado. - Então... uh... Vamos?

Sasuke pegou 3 caixas, deixando apenas 1 para que ela levasse. Mesmo com os protestos da mesma, que poderia perfeitamente levar duas, Sasuke a ignorou e saiu da casa.

- Então, pra onde você vai levar tudo isso? - Sasuke iniciou uma conversa, ainda não se sentindo totalmente à vontade com isso. Mas não suportava o silêncio que agora Sakura parecia querer manter enquanto andavam.

- Pra casa de apoio às crianças de Konoha. Na verdade, é um orfanato. Mas a palavra orfanato parece tão triste. - Sakura comentou.

- Um... Orfanato? Desde quando temos isso aqui? - Sasuke comentou, lembrando-se de que quando perdeu seus pais e todo do clã, tinha ficado sozinho, tendo que se virar. E Naruto, a mesma coisa. Sakura logo percebeu e começou a explicar.

- Pois é, não tinhamos. Mas... Bom, não sei se você lembra, mas houve uma ocasião que Konoha foi atacada por uma nação nômade de Ninjas-Voadores. Os estragos não foram tantos, mas a vila ficou bem destruida. E muitos ninjas morreram nessa ocasião. Como médica, fiquei atendendo os feridos, e muitos deles eram crianças, que tentavam fugir do ataque. - Sasuke olhou para o céu, lembrando-se daquele terrível dia. - Após o ataque, comentei com Naruto, e fomos conversar com Tsunade. A verdade é que em Konoha, não havia nenhum suporte para aquelas crianças, a não ser que suas casas fossem reconstruidas e elas iriam receber um dinheiro para se sustentarem. Mas estariam sozinhas. Naruto, e claro, você, sabem bem o que é isso. Achamos um absurdo. Aquelas crianças só iriam sofrer mais e remoer as lembranças daquele ataque. Enfim, resumidamente, nós atormentamos Tsunade, que estava ocupadíssima resolvendo os vários problemas da vila após o ataque, e ela nos deu uma verba e total controle sobre o que seria feito daquelas crianças. Então, foi criado um "centro" para que essas crianças ficassem. Lá elas tem tudo, mas principalmente a atenção, carinho e apoio. - Sakura sorriu.

- E você... É voluntária?

- Mais ou menos. Não só eu, como todos os outros. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Naruto... Sempre estamos lá, e acabamos influênciando na formação de muito deles, que se formaram na academia ninja e agora se sustentam por conta própria. E claro, continuam ajudando o orfanato. É bom ver que de lá, sairam boas pessoas, que nos realmente as ajudamos a se tornarem boas pessoas, sabe? Apesar de toda a dificuldade que tiveram para sair de lá, porque quando se formam na academia e ainda recebem pouco dinheiro, não tendo como morar num lugar muito bom e etc... Eles não desistem. Eles sempre tem um sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. Ficava satisfeito de saber que outras pessoas estavam tendo tudo que ele não teve quando perdeu toda sua família e todo seu clã. Evitava que mais pessoas terminassem como ele, que conseguiu ser salvo. Mas muito com certeza, não conseguiriam.

Chegaram no portão do orfanato, e Sasuke olhava aquilo com muita surpresa. O lugar era realmente bonito. Com muitas árvores, e um grande jardim onde as crianças brincavam. A casa era grande, e parecia totalmente equipada para receber todas aquelas crianças. Logo ao entrarem pelos portões, duas mulheres foram até eles.

- Sakura-san, finalmente chegou! As crianças não pararam de perguntar por você essa semana. - A mulher começou a falar. - Deixe que eu cuido disso. - E pegou a caixa de suas mãos, gesto imitada pela outra, que pegava as caixas da mão de Sasuke.

- E eu não parei de pensar nelas a semana inteira! É que os acontecimentos dessa semana foram realmente... Grandes, se é que posso dizer assim, Ayame. - Sakura respondeu, sorrindo. - Vamos Sasuke, elas vão gostar de te conhecer. Adoram quando vem gente nova.

Sakura caminhou até o jardim, e Sasuke a seguiu. Os dois logo puderam ver um grande cachorro branco correndo com as crianças. Akamaru.

As crianças que ali brincavam eram as menores. As maiores, recebiam aulas nas salas que ficavam na casa, preparadas especialmente para que os professores da academia ninja pudessem dar suas aulas.

- Sakura! - Kiba se aproximou e abraçou a garota. - Bom dia. E olha só quem resolveu dar as caras por Konoha. - Kiba disse, estendendo a mão para Sasuke, que respondeu ao cumprimento.

- Yo, Kiba. - Sasuke respondeu.

- Eles ficam realmente felizes quando Akamaru vem. - Sakura comentou com um sorriso.

- Nem me fale, elas o deixam esgotado! Depois ele quer dormir o dia inteiro. Akamaru deve estar fora de forma. - Kiba respondeu, rindo. - Vá até lá, elas devem estar loucas pra te ver.

Sakura saiu andando em direção as crianças, deixando Sasuke e Kiba sozinhos.

- Bom te ver de novo em Konoha, Sasuke. Naruto e Sakura devem estar felizes. - Kiba comentou, ainda olhando para Sakura indo em direção as crianças. Mas para a surpresa deles, o primeiro a correr até Sakura não foi nenhuma criança. Mas sim o Akamaru, que pulou em cima da mesma, fazendo com que ela caisse no chão e o mesmo ficasse por cima dela, lambendo seu rosto. - Akamaru! - Kiba foi andando até os dois, seguido por Sasuke.

- Ok, ok Akamaru, também estava com saudade. - Sakura ria enquando Akamaru lambia seu rosto sem parar, e fazia um carinho na cabeça do cachorro.

- Akamaru! Você não pode fazer isso sempre que vê a Sakura! - Disse Kiba, fazendo com que o cão soltasse um choro baixo e sentasse ao lado de Sakura, dando espaço para a mesma se sentar.

- Tá tudo bem, Kiba, Akamaru pode pular em cima de mim quantas vezes quiser - Sakura disse rindo e abraçando o animal.

As crianças logo chegaram e Sakura abraçava todas, uma de cada vez.

- Akamaru parece gostar muito de Sakura. - Sasuke comentou, enquanto via Akamaru se enfiar no meio das crianças também querendo atenção.

- É verdade. Akamaru é muito dócil com todos, mas depois da missão que tivemos para tentar te trazer de volta, na ocasião que você e Naruto lutaram no Vale do Fim, Akamaru ficou seriamente machucado. - Kiba fez uma pausa, observando que a expressão de Sasuke havia mudado. Ele parecia incomodado e de certa forma, arrependido. - Apesar de Sakura ainda não ter habilidades médicas como tem agora, ela nos visitava todos os dias no hospital e me ajudava a cuidar de Akamaru. Ele acabou criando um carinho especial por ela.

- Uhm... - Sasuke respondeu. Nunca imaginaria que naquela ocasião, até Kiba teria tentando trazê-lo de volta.

- Tia Sakura! - A atenção foi voltada para uma menininha de cabelos azuis, que pedia o colo para Sakura.

- Yuna! - Sakura a pegou no colo.

- Você demorou - A menina cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada, fazendo Sakura rir. Yuna foi a última que ela cumprimentou, já que era sempre a que agarrava em seu pescoço e não soltava até a hora que ela tinha que ir embora. Akamaru brincava com todas as outras, e Sakura foi caminhando com a menina no colo até os garotos.

- Desculpe meu amorzinho, mas essa semana eu tive muitas coisas para fazer. - Sakura respondeu, olhando com uma cara de triste para a criança. Chegaram perto de Kiba e Sasuke, e a menina olhou para o Uchiha de cima a baixo.

- Uh! Já entendi o que você quis dizer com "eu tive muitas coisas para fazer". - A menina continuou emburrada. - Quem é esse? - E lançou um olhar curioso para Sasuke.

- Esse é o Sasuke Uchiha, companheiro do meu time. - Sakura lhe explicou, e ela ficou olhando para ele em silêncio. - Yuna! Cadê a educação?

- Oi, Sasuke Uchiha. - A menina disse olhando sério para ele. - Pare de tomar o tempo da tia Sakura, ela tem que vir me ver sempre. - A menina disse com cara séria, fazendo eles rirem.

- Desculpe, prometo que não tomo mais o tempo dela. E você é quem? - Sasuke perguntou sorrindo, deixando Sakura espantada com o jeito que ele falou com a menina. Ela esperava que ele fosse grosso, rude... Tudo menos aquilo.

- Eu sou Yuna, a garota preferida da Tia Sakura. - Yuna disse com uma cara convencida. - E eu tenho seis anos. - A menina mostrou os dedos.

- Yuna, o que eu te disse sobre falar que você ficar falando essas coisas? - Sakura lhe disse séria. Chegou perto do ouvido da menina e disse baixo. - É segredo! - E as duas riram.

- Tia Sakura, vamos no meu quarto, tenho um monte de coisas pra te mostrar. - E a menina, agora no chão, saiu arrastando a kunoichi.

- Yuna é impossível. - Kiba disse, sorrindo. - Mas daqui a pouco vocês se acostumam um com o outro.

- Ela parece que não gostou de mim. - Sasuke disse, sorrindo também.

- Impressão sua. Yuna é muito fácil de conquistar. Ela só morre de ciúmes de Sakura. - Kiba riu. - Mas daqui a pouco ela se acostuma com você, é que geralmente, ninguém chega junto de Sakura aqui. Quero dizer, nenhum homem.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar sério, fazendo Kiba rir.

- Todo mundo em Konoha sabe que não tem chances com Sakura, ela é fechada para sair e se relacionar com qualquer pessoa. Na verdade, os únicos que as vezes chegam junto dela aqui, é o Naruto, e eu. Mas todo mundo sabe que somos apenas amigos. Não por falta de tentativas minhas. - Kiba disse rindo, mas percebeu logo a expressão de Sasuke. - Ei, calma. Sakura é apenas uma boa amiga minha. Agradeço muito tudo que ela fez por mim e Akamaru. O que quero dizer, é que você é "novo" por aqui, sabe? E bom, eu percebi o olhar que você tem na Sakura. E Yuna, que é bem esperta, também. Por isso ela ficou com ciúmes de você. Ela se acostumou a ter Sakura apenas para si. Mas ela irá se acostumar a ter que dividir.

- Definitivamente, você está inventando coisas...

- Pode ser que sim, ou não... - Kiba disse rindo. - Vamos Akamaru!

- Ei! Kiba! - Sasuke o chamou, esperando que o mesmo respondesse. Mas foi ignorado, apenas recebendo um aceno de longe. _Ótimo, Kiba invetando coisas. Ou não... _Pensou Sasuke, e balançou a cabeça. Seguiu pelo caminho que fez Sakura com a menina, apesar de estar conversando com Kiba naquele momento, prestou atenção por onde a garota ia. É, talvez Kiba estivesse certo, ele estava mesmo lançando olhares para Sakura.

Andou pelos corredores e parou quando ouviu a voz de Sakura.

- É, você não pode deixar que ele perceba que você gosta dele. Tem que se fazer de difícil, Yuna! - Sasuke ouviu Sakura dizer. - Assim, ele vai te notar, porque você vai ser diferente. - E nesse momento Sasuke entrou no quarto, fazendo Sakura parar de falar e olhar para ele, com uma expressão surpresa. - Sasuke! Cadê o Kiba?

- Ele e Akamaru acabaram de ir. - Respondeu, aproximando-se.

- Sakura-san, está ocupada? - Ayame apareceu na porta.

- Não Ayame, pode falar. - Sakura se levantou e andou até a mesma.

- Yukio está com um pouco de febre, será que você pode dar uma olhadinha nele? - Ayame perguntou, e Sakura acenou afirmamente com a cabeça.

- Claro! Vou agora mesmo. Yuna, fique aqui e seja educada com Sasuke. - Sakura lhe lançou um olhar sério, e saiu acompanhada de Ayame.

- Então, você quer ser namorado da tia Sakura? - Yuna disse com um sorriso divertido.

- De onde você tirou isso, garotinha? - Sasuke a olhou irritado, aproximando-se.

- Do jeito que você olha pra ela, com carinho. É do mesmo jeito que o tio Naruto olha pra tia Hinata. E eles são namorados! - Yuna disse como se tudo aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

- Você está imaginando coisas, Yuna. - Sasuke disse, sentando-se na cama que a garota estava.

- Eu duvido que você consiga ser namorado da tia Sakura. - Yuna disse, rindo da cara do moreno.

- Ah é? - Sasuke agora tinha um sorriso no rosto. - E por que? Posso saber?

- Porque a tia Sakura já gosta de alguém. - E aquela confissão deixou Sasuke chocado. Sakura já gostava de alguém? E quem seria? A curiosidade cresdeu dentro dele.

- Já? E quem é?

- Eu não sei o nome dele, e eu nem deveria te contar isso. Mas vou fazer isso apenas porque tenho dó de você ter esperanças. - Yuna disse muito séria, como se fosse muito madura, fazendo Sasuke sorrir.

- Certo, e eu te agradeço muito por isso. - Ele fez uma cara séria, entrando no jogo da garota.

- Como eu ia dizendo - A menina gesticulou com as mãos - eu não sei quem ele é, tia Sakura nunca me disse o nome. Mas ela me disse que gosta dele já faz muito tempo, desde antes dela se formar na academia ninja. - A expressão de Sasuke foi mudando. - Ela me disse que tentou de todos os jeitos ser notada por ele, mas não conseguiu. E ai, ele tinha outros assuntos para resolver fora da vila, mas ela mesmo assim não desistiu, e queria ir embora com ele. Mas ele à abandonou, sozinha. E mesmo assim ela nunca deixou de gostar dele. Por isso, ela não tem nenhum namorado. Porque ela gosta dele, entendeu? - Yuna disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio e que ele era um idiota por não ter notado isso.

- É-é... C-claro, entendi. - Sasuke estava pálido. Então, era por isso. Não sabia se sentia-se feliz ou triste. Triste, por ter causado tudo isso à ela. E feliz, por sentir aquele pequeno ponto de esperança gritar dentro dele, dizendo que ele podia sim, tentar ser feliz. Neste momento, Sakura entrou no quarto.

- Yuna, tenho que ir. - Sakura abraçou a menina e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Mas... Já? - A menina fez uma cara de triste.

- Ah, não faz essa cara. Prometo que não demoro pra voltar, tudo bem? - Sakura lhe deu um sorriso, e colcou a menina no chão. - Vamos?

- Uhm... É, claro. - Sasuke, ainda atordoado, seguiu Sakura até a saída do orfanato.

Já estavam se dirigindo ao hospital, quando Sasuke parou de repente, fazendo Sakura fazer o mesmo.

- Hm, Sakura, desculpe, mas eu tenho um assunto para resolver. Então, até mais. - Sasuke saiu rapidamente antes que Sakura pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. A ninja apenas fez uma cara confusa, mas deu de ombros, e fez seu caminho até o hospital.

* * *

Onde Sasuke queria ir, nada mais era, do que a torre da Hokage. Na verdade, a ida ao orfanato havia lhe dado um idéia. Seu maior sonho, era reconstruir seu clã. Mas, como faria isso com aquelas ruas todas desertas? A verdade, é que levaria anos até que o clã fosse reconstruido, e talvez ele nem estivesse aqui mais para ver tudo isso. Mas o que lhe incomodava mesmo, eram aquelas ruas do complexo Uchiha vazias, sem vida, sem nada. Ao ver as crianças ali, as que se formavam e começavam a trabalhar para poder sair dali, ter uma casa só delas. E por que não ajudar? Ao ver todos os seus colegas fazendo tanto por aquelas crianças, ele se sentiu tão... Inútil. É, inútil era a palavra. Ele queria mostrar que sim, podia fazer alguma coisa por elas. Uma vez na vida, ele podia se importar com o próximo, e ajudar. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer por Sakura, que se dedicava tanto à aquilo, depois de ter feito a mesma sofrer por anos.

- Entre. - Sasuke ouviu a voz de Tsunade do outro lado da porta, e entrou, como a mesma mandou.

- Oh, Sasuke. Não esperava te ver por aqui tão cedo. Em que posso te ajudar? - Tsunade deu apenas uma olhava para Sasuke, e continuou concentrada em seus papéis.

- O orfanato.

- Hm?

- Sakura me explicou sobre as crianças, os formandos da academia... E, bom, eu queria oferecer casas do complexo Uchiha para elas.

- Hm... - Tsunade levantou a cabeça para olhar para Sasuke. - E o que te levou a fazer tudo isso?

- Eu só quero ajudar - Sasuke murmurou, virando a cabeça para a janela. A velha e típica atitude do mesmo. Tsunade soltou um riso.

- Eu realmente agradeço sua ajuda Sasuke, de verdade. - Tsunade disse com um sorriso. - Tenho certeza de que as casas lá serão de melhor qualidade do que as que as crianças conseguem pagar quando começam a trabalhar, obrigada.

- Hm. - Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça. - É só mandar alguém fazer as chaves das casas, não me importam quais sejam. Menos a minha, é óbvio.

- Claro. Obrigada.

E ouvindo isso, Sasuke saiu da sala de Tsunade, e foi até o complexo Uchiha, à casa que pertencia ao seus pais. Não deixou de sentir um arrepio ao entrar no complexo Uchiha, mesmo com Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu, aquele lugar parecia abandonado do mesmo jeito que havia deixado a anos. Parou na frente da sua antiga casa, e não pode deixar de pensar como seria sua vida se Danzou não tivesse obrigado Itachi a matar sua família. Entrou na casa, e ficou passando de cômodo em cômodo, relembrando todos os momentos com sua família. Não deixou de pensar que daria tudo para ter tudo aquilo de volta. Foi até a varanda, e ficou lá sentado, horas, até sentir fome e resolver voltar para seu apartamento.

- Sasuke-kun! - Ouviu seu nome e virou-se. Era Karin. - Oh, Sasuke-kun, veio me ver? - Sasuke já estava quase saindo do complexo Uchiha quando a ruiva o alcançou.

- Não, Karin. Vim apenas visitar minha antiga casa. - Sasuke respondeu, já revirando os olhos, cansado do jeito da garota.

- Onde está indo, Sasuke-kun? - Karin enlaçou as mãos no braço do rapaz.

- Não interessa, agora me larga, Karin! - Sasuke começava a empurrar a menina.

- Sasuke-kun... - A menina disse, fazendo um bico. - Estava com saudades. - Desta vez, usou um tom um pouco mais sedutor, o que fez Sasuke revirar os olhos.

- Tchau, Karin. - Sasuke saiu rápido, deixando a menina com raiva no portão do complexo Uchiha.

- MAS QUE INFERNO! - Karin socou uma parede próxima a ela, depois, tomou seu rumo por Konoha, sozinha.

* * *

E então bonitas? O que acharam? Não esqueçam de deixar reviews me contando o que acharam do capítulo e etc :D E vamos responder as reviews!

**Lady Vampie **obrigada por favoritar a fic :D

**Kary Uchiha Asakura22: **Aiii que legal, você é do México! Eu fiquei realmente empolgada quando vi que tinha alguém de outro país lendo minha fic! E fique despreocupada, deu pra ler direitinho a review que você deixou! Espero mesmo que você esteja gostando bastante da fic! Beijos!

**Lia Liz: **O capítulo do treino tá chegando, e tá bem legal. Hahahaha eu não vejo a hora de postar!

**ASants** obrigada por ter adicionado a fic nos seus alertas :D

**Dany: **Beeeeeeeem vinda queridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Adoro gente nova deixando review! Hahahahaha. E eu queria bem que eles não vivessem um sem o outro, que o Sasuke voltasse... Mas Kishimoto adora nos fazer sofrer :( ahahahahaha.

**Susan n.n: **Aqui está um cap novinho! :)

**Wonderje: **KKKKKKKKK, tipo aqueles "eu não lembro, eu não fiz!". Ai gente, bebida é um lance sério na vida das pessoas hahahahahahhaha. Mentira que você agarrou o meninoooo? Se sim, arrasou! Hahahaha. Você não bebe? Quantos anos tu tem? De onde você é amiga? Ok, fiz muitas perguntas. Hahahaha, mas eu realmente adorei sua review, dei muita risada! E se a sua festa ainda não foi... BOA SORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

É isso gente, no domingo eu trago outro capítulo! :D Bom feriado pra vocês, suas lindasssss.


	9. Chapter 9

Faaaala bonitas, tudo bom com vocês? Como foram de feriado? Eu ia postar ontem, mas não deu tempo :( mas como prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Uma possível amizade.**

Sakura tinha passado o dia todo no hospital. O dia até que estava tranquilo, havia tido apenas uma cirurgia para fazer, que por sinal havia obtido total sucesso na mesma.

- Testuta! E aí? - Ino sentou-se do lado de sua amiga, na lanchonete do hospital.

- Oh, olá porquinha! - Sakura respondeu com um sorriso. - Como você está?

- Estou bem, mas a pergunta não é bem essa. - Ino respondeu, já dando um sorriso malicioso, o que fez Sakura revirar os olhos e tomar seu suco. - Não conseguimos ainda conversar desde a volta de Sasuke, você não me contou nada! Como foi? - Ino debruçou-se sobre a mesa, com os olhos ansiosos por resposta.

- Pode parar de começar a imaginar coisas, Ino. - Sakura disse, encostando-se na cadeira. - Não aconteceu nada de mais, sério. Sasuke apenas voltou para Konoha, nós apenas vamos voltar com o tim máximo que irá acontecer, é sermos bons amigos. Só.

- Isso é o que você planejou, mas...

- É sério. Ok, você sabe, eu tenho sentimentos por Sasuke, e não acho que é algo que vai passar, não passou depois de todos esses anos! E ele ainda estava longe. Mas eu aprendi a administrar isso. E eu não sou mais aquela menininha frágil e indefesa que ficava gritando seu nome durante as lutas. - Sakura e Ino riram com a lembrança. - É tudo diferente agora. Tem muita coisa sobre ele que eu não sei, e muitas coisas sobre mim que ele não sabe. A única coisa que vai acontecer, é sermos amigos.

- Bom, se você está dizendo...

- E é o que eu vou fazer. Eu não tenho mais vontade, e nem tempo, pra ser sincera, de ficar correndo atrás dele como eu ficava. Ficar forçando a barra, sabe? Querendo ser aceita como uma namorada. Agora, o máximo que eu quero é ser aceita como uma amiga, e se isso não acontecer, também não me importo. - Sakura disse de ombros. - Apesar de ainda amá-lo, não lhe dou tanta importancia como antes.

- Você que sabe, testuda. - Ino deu de ombros. - Mas você não pode ficar solteira pra sempre! Semana passada você perdeu a festa que eu fiz, poderia ter achado alguém que lhe agradasse lá! - Sakura deu uma risada - Sério! Pare de ser tão sozinha, vou lhe contar como foi.

Ino e Sakura conversaram por mais uns 20 minutos, com Ino contando sobre sua festa e tentando convencer Sakura que ela deveria deixar de ser tão sozinha. Depois, as duas foram cuidar de seus pacientes.

Já era noite e Sakura terminava de ver seu último paciente, e já estava em sua sala se preparando para ir embora, quando Shizune entrou em sua sala.

- Sakura! Ficou sabendo o que Sasuke fez pelas crianças do abrigo? É claro que você ficou sabendo! Como não estaria sabendo? Você estava com ele essa manhã, certo? Então! Nossa, foi incrível, as crianças estão realmente felizes. - Shizune não parava de falar, até que viu a expressão confusa de Sakura. - É... Ok, você não sabe.

- Não. - Sakura soltou uma risada, e fez uma expressão curiosa. Sasuke ajudando alguém? Ok, aquilo realmente era novo. - O que ele fez?

- Ele ofereceu as casas vazias do complexo Uchiha para as crianças que se formam na academia! - Shizune disse com um sorriso.

- O que? Eu ouvi direito? - Sakura disse, dando risada. - O senhor-cubo-de-gelo ajudando as pessoas? Tem certeza?

- Ahhh Sakura, claro que tenho! Tsunade me contou essa manhã.

- Oh! Claro! Então foi pra lá que ele foi pela manhã, quando teve que sair correndo do nada. - Sakura disse, batendo a mão na testa, se lembrando que Sasuke havia saido correndo do nada.

- Hmmmm, então você e Sasuke Uchiha estavam juntos por Konoha, logo de manhã? - Shizune disse com uma cara provocativa.

- Cala a boca, Shizune! - Sakura disse rindo, já pegando sua bolsa e saindo da sua sala com Shizune. - Você sabe que não tem nada a ver.

- Claro, claro, eu sei. - Disse sorrindo. - Bom, tenho pacientes pra cuidar, tchau Sakura! - Shizune saiu depressa pelo corredor do hospital, e Sakura foi em direção a porta do hospital.

_Sasuke está realmente diferente!_ Pensou Sakura. _Quem diria que o senhor-cubo-de-gelo ajudaria alguém? Ainda mais as crianças do orfanato, que ele não tem nada a ver, nenhuma amizade. Sasuke Uchiha nos surpreendendo! _Sakura riu com o pensamento. Iria agradecê-lo assim que o visse.

Sakura passou pela recepção e saiu do hospital. Um vento forte soprou e ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar.

- Inferno! Justo hoje eu fui esquecer o casaco. - Sakura disse passando os braços pelo corpo, apertando contra si. Desceu as escadas do hospital, e já estava quase virando a esquina quando sentiu algo quente nos seus ombros, parando com uma expressão de surpresa. - AAAI MEU DEUS. - Virou-se e encontrou com Sasuke a olhando com uma expressão curiosa. - SASUKE! Meu deus! Quer me matar do coração?

- Ei, calma, só coloquei um casaco em você. - Sasuke desceu da mureta onde estava e se colocou ao lado de Sakura, começaram a andar.

- Claro, até porque é bem normal você estar andando e do nada um casaco cair sobre você. - Sakura disse com uma cara brava, mas lembrou que queria realmente falar com Sasuke. - Enfim, deixa pra lá, precisava mesmo falar com você.

- Hn?

- Ahhhh Sasuke - Sakura o olhou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. - OBRIGADA! - Sakura pulou em cima dele, o abraçando, e só depois se dando conta do que tinha feito. Sasuke permanecia imóvel, surpreso. Sakura o soltou do abraço e abaixou a cabeça, corada. - Er... Hn... Você sabe, pelas crianças e tal... Obrigada. - Sakura levantou os olhos para o rosto de Sasuke e deu um sorriso, e para sua surpresa, Sasuke estava corado.

- Hn, não precisa agradecer. - Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado, escondendo que estava com vergonha, o que fez Sakura rir. - O que foi?

- Nada, nada. - Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Vamos?

Foram andando pelas ruas de Konoha, em direção a casa de Sakura. O silêncio ficou entre eles desde a saída do hospital, e já faziam uns bons minutos que estavam caminhando. E isso incomodava Sakura. Sua garganta coçava para começar a puxar uma conversa, e foi exatamente isso que ela fez.

- Hn, Sasuke...

- Sim? - Ele virou o rosto em direção a ela.

- E-eu.. Queria te perguntar uma coisa. - Sakura abaixou a cabeça, meio corada, mas percebeu que não tinha motivos para ficar daquele jeito, respirou fundo e subiu a cabeça. - Hn, sabe, agora que você está de volta à Konoha, bom, você sabe... Eu e o Naruto sempre quisemos que o time 7 retornasse, e se isso acontecer, nós vamos voltar a conviver como antes e tal... E bem. - Sakura deu uma parada para respirar. _Vamos, Sakura, direto ao assunto. _- Enfim... Eu queria que não ficasse um clima ruim entre a gente. Entende? Por tudo que aconteceu, pelo dia que você saiu de Konoha... Eu quero que você saiba que eu mudei muito, tudo mudou muito. Não sou mais aquela garota irritante. - Sakura riu com a lembrança. E era um riso triste. - Já deixei de ser a muito tempo, eu aprendi a crescer, entende? O que eu quero dizer, é que, bom, acho que nós podemos ser... amigos. Certo? - Sakura lhe deu um sorriso.

- Hn, claro, claro. - Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e soltou um meio sorriso.

- Ótimo! Então eu preciso que você saiba que pra qualquer coisa que você precisar, você pode me incomodar. Sério, qualquer coisa. - Sakura disse, séria. E Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça. - Mas então, tendo muitas coisas pra fazer em Konoha?

- Claro, ficar o dia sendo seguido por Anbu's é sempre muito cheio de acontecimentos. - Sasuke comentou, com uma cara cansada, o que fez Sakura rir.

- Ah Sasuke, pare. Eles não são tão ruins assim.

- Não? É porque você não é perseguida o dia inteiro. - Sasuke disse com uma cara brava.

- Daqui a pouco isso acaba. - Sakura comentou com um sorriso, e percebeu que já estavam em frente a sua casa. - Bom, até mais Sasuke. - A menina lhe deu um sorriso e foi entrando em sua casa.

- Sakura. - A menina parou, e olhou de volta pra Sasuke. - Eu... Hn, queria te pedir uma coisa. - Sakura virou-se para ele, com uma expressão curiosa. - Eu queria... Bem, sabe minha antiga casa, no complexo Uchiha, certo? - Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. - Bom, eu queria voltar pra lá... Mas, como você deve imaginar, eu não tenho a mínima noção de decoração e de casa e de qualquer coisa dessas. - Sasuke corou e virou a cabeça para o lado, numa cara emburrada. Ele poderia pedir coisas para alguém, mas ainda sim, continuava tendo aquele jeito. - Enfim, m-me ajuda.

Sakura queria rir. Sasuke pedia as coisas como se ordenasse algo. Aquele típico jeito dele, que não mudou desde que eram adolescentes.

- Claro, claro... Estou livre amanhã, tenho folga no hospital. Você pode?

- Sim. Meus Anbus também podem. - Sasuke disse, com um meio sorriso, fazendo Sakura gargalhar.

- Ah Sasuke pare de reclamar. - Sakura voltou a entrar em sua casa. - Até amanhã. - E fechou a porta de sua cabeça, encostando-se nela em seguida. Foi deslizando até chegar no chão. Seu coração praticamente saia pela boca, de tanto que batia. Agora, e só agora, ela se permitia ficar vermelha, lembrando das palavras de Sasuke, e de como ele parecia mais sociável.

- Apenas amigos, Sakura, APENAS AMIGOS. - Sakura repetia-se para si mesmo. - Ele só te chamou para ajudar porque Naruto não está aqui, e bem, ele é um idiota mesmo, e porque talvez eu seja a única amiga mulher dele, e com alguma noção de estilo, então foi só por isso, não se empolgue, você não deve se empolgar. Lembre-se. Não se apegue, não se machuque, não se permita. - Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, acalmando seu coração. Levantou-se e estava subindo para seu quarto, quando sua mãe lhe chamou.

- Eu vi com quem você chegou, Sakura. - Sua mãe estava sentada numa poltrona na sala da casa. - Uchiha, Sakura? Depois de tudo? Depois do mesmo ter traido Konoha?

- Mãe, menos. Ele não traiu Konoha, ele apenas foi embora. E são poucas pessoas que sabem que ele foi embora fazer o que fez. Nem pense em sair falando por aí. - Sakura lhe lançou um olhar em reprovação.

- Não vou sair espalhando nada para ninguém, Sakura. Eu só não quero você envolvida com aquele traidor.

- PARA! - Sakura deu um grito, deixando sua mãe surpresa. - Ele não é um traidor! Eu não quero te ouvir falando nele desse jeito! - Sakura estava com os olhos molhados, segurando suas lágrimas.

- Você não quer me ouvir falar nele desse jeito? - Sua mãe deu uma risada. - Eu falo dele do jeito que eu quiser, eu estou na minha casa! Ele é sim um traidor. UM TRAIDOR! Você precisa se afastar dele, Sakura!

- Eu não vou me afastar dele, e eu não preciso mais aguentar você o chamando assim. Até o final de semana, eu estou fora dessa casa. - Sakura subiu as escadas, ignorando os gritos de sua mãe.

- SAKURA! SAKURA VOLTE AQUI AGORA. SAKURA!

Sua mãe apenas ouviu o barulho de porta batendo. Sakura se jogou na cama. Sua cabeça doía. Num minuto, estava feliz, na companhia de Sasuke. Num outro, estava dentro de sua casa praticamente se matando com sua mãe.

_Inferno! _Sakura socou o colchão. _Se aquele imbecil tivesse ficado... Se tivesse esquecido sobre essa vingança, se tivesse ficado comigo... _Sakura virou-se de barriga para cima, se acalmando, se dando conta do que tinha pensado. _É claro que ele não ficaria. Eu era, ou talvez ainda sou, irritante. As coisas aconteceram como deveriam acontecer. E é bom eu parar já de me empolgar só porque ele pediu minha ajuda. A única coisa que eu preciso me preocupar agora, é procurar um apartamento._

Já era noite e Sakura não quis jantar, não tinha fome, e por dois motivos: o "encontro" com Sasuke amanhã, e a briga com sua mãe. Apenas permitiu-se tomar um banho para se acalmar, e depois caiu na cama. Amanhã, o dia seria cheio.

* * *

E aí meninas, o que acharam do cap? :D Quero saber a opinião de todas, deixem reviews e etc etc etc hahahaha. Vou responder todas agora

**Lia Liz: **Ele tá um amoooooooooor, gosto tanto do Sasuke bonzinho. Claro, não TÃÃO bonzinho, mas né, um pouco diferente do que a gente tá acostumado a ver no anime.

**Saky-Uchiha23: **obrigada por favoritar a fiiic :D E eu amei a sua review, hahahahaa. Vai ter muiiiiiiitos capítulos fofos pela frente, pode esperar hahahahaha. É claro que ele vai conquistar a Sakura, mas né, um longo caminho pela frente! QUEM MANDOU ABANDONAR KONOHA? HAHAHAHAHA. Claaaro, adiciono sim! No msn eu nem entro direito, então vou te adicionar no face tá? Aliás, eu fui procurar, mas apareceram um milhão com o mesmo nome. Então vou colocar o link do meu face aqui tá? w w w . facebook gabriela. fernandes. 10441 (tá com espaço porque eu não consegui colocar o endereço todo junto :/. e faltou o .c om antes do gabriela)

**Susan n.n: **Mais um capítulo! :D

**Kary Uchiha Asakura22: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Eu tenho um que é até agora o meu preferido, mas ainda faltam uns 4 capítulos pra chegar. Enfim, espero que você goste deste também!

**Haruno Camila: **Obrigada por me adicionar nos seus autores favoritos :') Todos nos bebemos um pouquinho né? Ou ainda vamos beber, whatever hahahaha. Então, eu queria que ele soubesse por alguém que ele "não tinha chances" (todos nos sabemos que ele tem sim né genteeee, magina, Uchiha Sasuke sem Sakura Haruno? Não existe u.u hahaha), e ai eu pensei numa criança, porque não tem ninguém mais sincero que elas né? Elas falam mesmo e não estão nem ai!

**Gabu Sevs, **obrigada por adicionar a fic nas suas histórias favoritas!

**Wonderje: **ROUBE UM BEIJO DELE MEEEEEEEEEEEEESMO. Hahahahahaha. Sério, você não bebe nadaaa? Tipo, não curte nada mesmo? Ahhhh Curitiba, eu acho ai tão bonito (apesar de nunca ter ido). Enfiim, sobre o capítulo agora: Tá muito na cara né? E eu gosto dele com vergonha hahahahaha. Cara, o Naruto percebendo o amor que tá rolando, vai ser engraçado. Aliás, o Naruto É engraçado.

* * *

Bom gente, é isso. Essa semana tá suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper corrida, então acho que só vou conseguir postar na sexta ou no sábado. Um beijo pra vocês!


	10. Chapter 10

Boa noite bonitaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Como está a noite de vocês? Espero que melhor do que a minha, já que eu estou deprimida E presa em casa. Tá rolando um tal de toque de recolher por conta dos bandidos hahahahaha. MEREÇO. Então, aproveitei o tempinho que to aqui em casa sem poder ver a luz da noite, e to escrevendo mais um capítulo da fic e postando um aqui pra vocês!

Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Um "encontro", várias mudanças.**

Já era cedo e Sakura já estava na rua. Tinha planejado acordar e sair antes que Sasuke resolvesse ir até sua casa. Não podia permitir que talvez sua mãe desse um de seus shows, mas dessa vez, na frente de Sasuke. Ele não merecia. Passou pela loja de Ino, e a menina já se encontava no balcão.

- Ei! Testuda! O que faz acordada tão cedo? É nosso dia de folga! - Ino lhe deu um aceno, e a menina se aproximou.

- Oi, Porquinha. É, eu estou procurando um apartamento pra me mudar. Você sabe de algum? - Sakura apoio os cotovelos no balcão.

- Hm... Realmente não sei... Talvez o Neji saiba! Ele ajudou o Shikamaru a achar um um tempo atrás. - Ino deu uma piscada para Sakura.

- Ok, eu vou fingir que não vi essa piscada. - Sakura riu.

- Para Sakura. Ok, você não quer se envolver com Sasuke? Tudo bem, apesar de eu achar um completo disperdício. Mas ninguém precisa ter um Q.I. muito alto pra ver que Neji baba em você né.

- Realmente, não precisa de um Q.I. muito alto... - Sakura riu, zoando sua amiga.

- Idiota! - Ino lhe deu um tapa, e riu. - Sério, ele merecia uma chance. Vamos aos fatos, ele é bonito... Ele é inteligente... É forte... Ah Sakura, você não precisa que eu cite mais qualidades né? Você precisa parar de ser tão lerda. - Ino comentou, rindo. - Oh, olha só quem está passando pela rua. - Sakura virou os olhos. Era Sasuke, indo em direção a sua casa.

- Sasuke! - Sakura saiu correndo pela loja e parou na porta. - SASUKE! - O grito da moça fez com que ele parasse no meio da rua, e virasse para Sakura.

- Sakura! - Ele olhou surpreso. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu acordei cedo hoje, precisava, hm, resolver umas coisas. - Sakura disse enquando Sasuke se aproximava. - Só um minuto, vou me despedir de Ino. - Virou-se para dentro da loja. - Até mais porquinha!

- NÃO ESQUEÇA DE FALAR COM O NEJI, SAKURA! - Ino gritou, provocando Sakura, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse vermelha.

- Cala a boca, porquinha. - Sakura saiu arrastando Sasuke da loja, fazendo Ino rir.

A boca de Sasuke coçava para perguntar o que tanto ela tinha que falar com o Neji. Será que eles namoravam? Será que haviam brigado e Ino queria que eles se entendessem?

- Então, hn, você tem que procurar Neji? - Sasuke perguntou, olhando para todos os lados possíveis, menos para o rosto de Sakura, que o olhou curiosa.

- É... Besteira da Ino, na verdade. Estou procurando um apartamento pra me mudar, então resolvi perguntar se ela sabia de algum, e ela acabou comentando que talvez Neji saiba, e que eu tinha que falar com ele. - Sakura comentou.

- Hn.

- Então, aonde vamos? - Sakura perguntou animada.

- Eu pensei em irmos até a casa, sei lá, pra você olhar as coisas, ter alguma idéia... Enfim, você sabe.

- Claro, claro. Vamos então.

E sairam andando em direção ao complexo Uchiha. Sakura não pode deixar de sentir-se arrepiada ao atravessar os portões do local. O lugar era silêncioso, e para cada canto que ela olhava, ficava imaginando o que teria acontecido com a pessoa que morava naquela casa.

- É, eu sei, é meio... Assustador. - Sasuke comentou com uma voz triste.

- Não! Não, magina, não é isso. - Sakura comentou depressa, tentando fazer com que Sasuke se animar, e resolveu mudar de assunto. - Então, onde é a casa?

- É essa aqui. - Sasuke e Sakura pararam de andar, quando estavam na frente de uma enorme casa. Provavelmente, a maior casa do complexo. O que não era pra menos, o pai de Sasuke era o líder do clã.

- Nossa, que casa enorme. - Sakura comentou, passando os olhos por ela, enquanto Sasuke abria a porta.

- Vamos. - Entraram na casa, e ela parecia sem vida, toda escura. Sasuke melhorou um pouco acendendo as luzes. Apesar de agora estar iluminada, ela continuava sem vida alguma, e Sakura imaginou como devia ser doloroso para Sasuke estar ali. Começaram andando pela casa que estava empoeirada, passaram pela cozinha, sala, jardim e quartos. Restavam apenas alguns móveis, muita coisa havia sido destruida por Sasuke antes de ir embora de Konoha, como os móveis do quarto de seus pais. Terminaram de andar pela casa, encontrando-se no jardim.

- Então, o que achou? - Sasuke disse, sentando-se.

- Olha, a casa é bem grande, dá pra fazer muita coisa legal. - Sakura comentou, já imaginando as mil mudanças que poderia fazer ali. - Mas, precisa de uma limpeza. Sakura levantou-se. - Vamos até o supermercado comprar as coisas!

- Comprar o que, Sakura? - Sasuke a olhou, curioso.

- Ora Sasuke, nós vamos fazer A faxina. - Sakura comentou animada, e Sasuke fez uma expressão de derrota.

- Limpeza, Sakura? Sério? Eu posso contratar alguém pra limpar tudo e realmente... - Sakura interrompeu Sasuke.

- Ahhh para de ser preguiçoso! - Sakura pegou a mão de Sasuke e o puxou. - Vamos, quanto mais cedo a gente começar, mais cedo a gente acaba. - Sasuke, derrotado, foi com Sakura até o supermercado comprar os produtos para a limpeza. Voltaram com as mãos cheias de coisas,e colocaram tudo na sala.

- Ok, Sasuke, você sabe limpar uma casa, não sabe? - Sakura perguntou o que era praticamente óbvio. Mas recebeu um não com a cabeça como resposta. Soltou um suspiro, mas não deixou sua animação sumir. - Tudo bem, isso vai demorar um pouco mais então, eu te ensino a limpar.

E a manhã passou rápido. O plano de Sakura era que cada um fosse limpando um cômodo, assim seria mais rápido, mas com Sasuke não sabendo o que fazer, eles limpavam juntos o mesmo cômodo, com ela lhe explicando o que deveria fazer. Era quase duas horas da tarde, quando terminaram tudo. Sakura estava esparramada no chão da varanda, com uma expressão terrivelmente cansada.

- Ok, isso foi realmente pior do que qualquer treino com Tsunade. - Sakura suspirou, deitada no chão, e se lembrou dos treinos. - AHH! Depois de amanhã o Naruto vai estar de volta. Nos temos que marcar um treino do time 7! - Sakura disse, animada.

- É mesmo, daqui dois dias o dobe volta. - Sasuke comentou, deitando ao lado de Sakura, os dois olhando pro teto, cansados. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sakura resolveu puxar assunto.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, meio pessoal? - Sakura virou o rosto, olhando para ele, e esse assentiu com a cabeça. - Se você não quiser me responder, tudo bem, não quero que me ache irritante nem nada. Certo? - E de novo, Sasuke assentiu. - Você... Se sente culpado por Itachi?

Houve um momento de silêncio, e Sakura se amaldiçoou eternamente por ter perguntado aquilo. Mas agora eles eram amigos, ela não via problema em perguntar... Ou pelo menos não tinha visto nenhum problema ao perguntar.

- Todos os dias. - Sasuke a surpreendeu com a resposta. Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, o olhando com compaixão, enquanto esse falava e fitava o teto. - Bom, eu não sabia tudo que estava envolvido quando meu clã morreu, e ele fez de tudo para ficar como culpado, para que eu me vingasse dele, quando ele na verdade, me amava. Sabe? Eu passei a vida o odiando, e ele me amava. E eu matei minha única família... E agora eu estou sozinho. - Sasuke continuava fitando o teto, até que sentiu a mão de Sakura em seu braço.

- Ei, você não tá sozinho, você nunca esteve. - Sakura lhe olhou nos olhos, e em seguida tirou a mão do braço de Sasuke, e enlaçou os braços nos joelhos. - Sabe, tem... A gente. O Naruto, eu, o Kakashi... - Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, por não terem desistido de mim. - Sasuke disse, olhando para Sakura, e viu quando ela apoiou a cabeça no joelho, escondendo o rosto. - Ei, Sakura. - Sasuke se sentou, e a menina virou o rosto para ele, e ele pode ver que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - O que foi? - Sakura balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

- Não é nada. - Respirou fundo e devolveu um sorriso a Sasuke. - É só... Bom, eu estou feliz de você estar de volta. Só isso. - Sakura levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo. - Acho que ainda da tempo da gente ir olhar os móveis hoje... Quer ir?

- Claro, claro. - Sasuke levantou-se e sairam da casa. Enquanto caminhavam por Konoha, Sakura lembrou-se do apartamento.

- Hn, Sasuke, se você ver alguma placa de aluga ou vende-se em alguma janela, me avise. - E com esse comentário, Sasuke teve uma idéia.

- Não precisa. - Sakura o olhou curiosa. - Nada, é só, que eu sei de um, depois que terminar-mos a mudança, nos podemos ir ver. - Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Sasuke! Isso é ótimo! Obrigada - Sakura deu um sorriso, e não viu quando Sasuke também sorriu, pois estavam entrando na loja de móveis.

Ficaram por volta de 2 horas escolhendo tudo. Sofá, louças novas, cortinas, tapetes... Sakura se divertia escolhendo as coisas, e Sasuke havia deixado ela escolher tudo, dando sua opinião as vezes. Ele se sentia feliz ao ver que a menina se divertia. Terminaram de comprar tudo e as coisas seriam entregues no dia seguinte, e Sasuke e Sakura pegaram o caminho da casa da mesma. O caminho foi feito em silêncio, mas nenhum deles estava incomodado com isso. Era... confortante.

- Hm... Bom... Obrigada por me trazer em casa, não precisava. - Sakura comentou com um sorriso.

- De nada. - Sasuke respondeu. - Obrigado pela ajuda hoje.

- Que isso, Sasuke - Sakura respondeu, corando. - Bem, então, hum, a gente se vê.

Sasuke apenas assentiu e a menina entrou na casa. Inferno, o que o rapaz mais queria era pelo menos poder dar um beijo na testa da menina. Apenas para tê-la mais perto de si. Mais seu corpo simplismente não se movia. E após a menina entrar e fechar a porta, Sasuke se amaldiçoou eternamente. Nunca fraquejava ao matar alguém para poder atingir qualquer objetivo que fosse. Poderia agora receber a missão mais difícil da sua vida, mais perigosa... Ele teria sucesso. Agora, se aproximar da garota, ele realmente não conseguia, seu corpo não respondia. Saiu pelas ruas de Konoha até chegar o complexo Uchiha, onde ficou treinando no jardim de sua casa, pelo menos para esfriar a cabeça.

Sakura estava em seu quarto, e estava feliz. Pelo menos, ela e Sasuke agora eram amigos. Ela sentia que agora, ele passaria a confiar mais nela, e isso a deixava feliz. E ela sabia, que aquilo seria o máximo que ela conseguia ter dele. Amizade.

* * *

E agoooooooooora, as reviews!

**Kary Uchiha Asakura22: **Um Sasuke igual do anime não dá né? Hahahaha. Apesar que eu gostar um pouco desse lado seco dele, eu acho que ele podia ser um pouco mais amoroso. Gosto de misturar as duas coisas.

**Gabu Sevs: **Sou louca por fics SasuSaku, te entendo perfeitamente hahahaha. Obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade :') POIS É, a mãe da Sakura é uma cobrinha, por enquanto. Mas quem está de fora, realmente pensa que o Sasuke foi um traidor e etc, não tem a mesma visão do Naruto e da Sakura.

**Lia Liz: **Na minha fic, eu pensei em mais ou menos uns 18/19 anos. Por aí. Até eu quero morar na casa do Sasuke, não me interessa o quanto ele seja complicado. SASUKE VEM CÁ HOMEM, hahahahahahaha.

**Saky-Uchiha23: **É verdade, não existe NADA mais fofo do que o Sasuke vermelho. JÁ IMAGINARAM A CENA? Ai, suspiro até haahhahahaha. Eu te aceitei no face, você viu? Espero que você goste do capítulo novo :') beeeijos.

**Wonderje: **Eu também sou super a favor ahhahahaha, mas vamos com calma. Como eu digo "tudo que vem fácil, vai fácil". Clichê, mas é gente, a vida é essa mesmo hahahahahha.

**Kananda Uchiha:** Que bom que gostooooooou :') Hahahaha, e aqui está mais um capítulo pra matar a sua curiosidade!

É isso gente, semana que vem tem mais um capítulo pra vocês, lindas. Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

_Boooooooooom dia lindas! Como vocês estão depois desse feriado LINDO? Hahahaha, tem lugares que ainda é feriado hoje, mas na minha cidade não :( O que não muda muita coisa, já que eu sai do cursinho e whatever hahahahaha._

_Eu sei que o capítulo atrasou, já que era pra sair fds, mas é que foi realmente corrido e etc. Aliás, um comentário (mais ou menos isso). ALGUÉM VIU AMANHECER PARTE 2? Fui ver ontem. E cara, que troll do ano né? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, sem comentários._

_Ah sim, e o capítulo de hoje é meio curto, então, lá pela quarta ou quinta, tem outro ok? Agora, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Treino e a volta do time 7.**

Sakura acordou extremamente confiante naquela manhã. Iria acontecer o treino do time 7, o primeiro desde a volta de Sasuke. E se tudo desse certo, e claro que daria, o time estaria de volta. Se arrumou rapidamente, tomou seu café da manhã e foi para a torre da Hokage, onde seria o ponto de encontro do seu time.

* * *

- Como vocês já sabem, vocês 3 enfrentaram Kakashi, assim como fizeram quando se formaram na academia. E depois de uma avaliação do mesmo, vamos ver se o time 7 pode voltar a ativa. - Tsunade dizia atrás de sua mesa, com Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke parados na sua frente. - O treino irá acontecer no campo de treinamento onde vocês treinavam mesmo. E se Kakashi nos der a honra da sua presença, nos logo podemos ir para lá. - Tsunade disse, impaciente.

- Kakashi atrasado... Só para dar uma variada. - Sakura disse, suspirando.

- Yo, falando de mim? - Kakashi apareceu na janela da Hokage, fazendo pular de susto.

- KAKASHI! Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que sim, nos temos uma PORTA! - Tsunade levantou-se da sua cadeira e disse brava para o ninja, que coçou a cabeça sem graça.

- Hn, he, desculpe, força do hábito. - Kakashi disse isso entrando na sala.

- KAKASHI, ATRASADO NOVAMENTE. NOS DEVERIAMOS TE EXPULSAR DO TIME, SINCERAMENTE, VOCÊ DEVERIA TOMAR JEITO! - Naruto gritava e apontava para Kakashi. Iria continuar a falar, quando recebeu um soco de Sakura.

- Pare de gritar, idiota. - Sakura voltou para a Hokage. - Shishou, a senhora vai assistir nosso treino?

- Sim, arrumei um espaço na minha agenda para poder acompanhar. - Tsunade pegou Tonton, que estava do seu lado no chão, e todos foram para o campo de treinamento do time 7.

* * *

- Muito bem, não tem muita novidade. - Kakashi dizia parado na frente de seus antigos alunos, já que agora trabalhariam de igual para igual, no mesmo nível. - O esquema vai ser o mesmo. Vocês tem que tirar esses guizos de mim, como da última vez que tentaram fazer anos atrás. E tem até o fim do dia para isso.

- Que falta de criatividade, Kakashi... - Naruto dizia balançando a cabeça. - OK! Vamos começar! - Naruto gritou animado.

E os ataques começaram. Naruto começou com seu típico Kage Bunshin, criando vários ninjas alaranjados que dispararam em direção à Kakashi. Sakura e Sasuke apenas assistiam de longe, tendo certeza que o que quer que Naruto fizesse, não daria certo.

Os clones cercaram Kakashi, quando perceberam que quem tentavam segurar, na verdade, era um tronco de madeira. Naruto tipicamente havia caido num Kawarimi no Jutsu.

- Urghhhh, inferno! - Naruto gritou, socando o chão.

- Tava na cara que isso ia acontecer, dobe. - Sasuke se aproximou.

- Kakashi se escondeu, e se queremos terminar com isso logo, é melhor começarmos a procurar. - Sakura se colocou do lado de Sasuke.

- Não sinto a presença dele entre as árvores. - Naruto comentou, virando a cabeça para os lados, procurando pelo seu antigo professor.

- Também não sinto um ataque por cima. - Sasuke levantou a cabeça fitando o céu.

- Ok, só nos resta... O solo. - Sakura comentou fechando os punhos e dando um sorriso.

- Er... Sasuke, melhor nos afastarmos um pouco. - Naruto disse, enquanto via Sakura se concentrar, levando seu chakra até sua mão. Sasuke o olhou confuso, mas fez o que o loiro falava. Afinal, o que Sakura faria? Iria cavar o solo? Ok, ele realmente havia subestimado a garota, e ficou de olhos arregalados quando a viu socar o chão, fazendo o mesmo trincar e revelar Kakashi, que pulou assustado.

- Droga, eu realmente tenho que me acostumar de que agora você pode quebrar as coisas, Sakura. - Kakashi disse isso, enquanto voltava ao chão. E Sasuke continuava chocado olhando de Sakura, para o chão estourado. Sakura respondeu seu antigo professor com um sorriso no rosto, e ela e Naruto avançaram em direção do mesmo, começando a atacado com taijutsu, os dois ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke permanecia parado, sem reação.

- Sasuke! - Sakura gritou, o tirando de seu estado de "choque". - Quando você quiser parar de apreciar a paisagem, você pode vir ajudar tá? - Sasuke ficou envergonhado por ter sua atenção chamada por Sakura, e foi em direção à eles, atacando também Kakashi. O ninja de cabelos prateados invocou seus cães, que seguraram as pernas de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, os puxando para debaixo da terra, onde ficaram com as pernas presas, dando espaço para que Kakashi se afastasse.

- Inferno! - Sakura gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás. - Só um segundo, já dou um jeito nisso. A garota concentrou novamente o chakra nas mãos, desta vez, nas duas, e socou o cão, trincando-o, deixando seus companheiros livres.

- Temos que achar Kakashi de conseguir fazer com que ele fique parado, só assim pegaremos os guizos. - Sasuke, pela primeira vez, se pronunciou.

- Tá ótimo gênio, e como faremos isso? - Naruto colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu tenho um plano. - Sakura disse, tirando a terra de suas roupas. - Naruto, você consegue criar vários bunshins, e ameaçar atacar Kakashi usando seu Rasengan? - O loiro assentiu com a cabeça. - Ótimo. Sasuke, você ataca Kakashi por cima, usando o Chidori. Na verdade, não atacar mesmo, só ameaçar, para que ele não tenha como fugir. E eu, vou pegar os guizos, mas vou pelo solo. - Os garotos assentiram com a cabeça.

- Ok, vamos! - Assim que Naruto se pronunciou, eles sairam em disparada, procurando por Kakashi. Após alguns minutos o procurando, o acharam apoiado em uma árvore, lendo seu livro. Sakura avançou, o atacando com socos e chutes, que Kakashi rapidamente começou a defender, após guardar seu livro. Naruto criou vários bunshins, fazendo parte deles atacarem Kakashi, deixando Sakura livre para que pudesse se esconder no solo, e a outra parte deles criando Rasengans. Após formar todos os Rasengans, os clones que lutavam contra Kakashi desapareceram, deixando o mesmo cercado por vários Narutos.

- Sasuke! Agora! - Naruto gritou, e Kakashi levantou a cabeça, vendo que Sasuke se aproximava por cima, usando um Chidori. Que realmente, estava muito maior do que havia ensinado ao moreno da última vez.

Kakashi se viu encuralado, e quando pensou em fugir pelo solo, foi pego de surpresa com Sakura surgindo do mesmo lugar em que pensou em fugir, agarrando os guizos e sumindo em seguida.

- Você está fora de forma Kakashi! - Naruto comentou rindo, colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Sasuke, que sorria com o canto da boca.

- Realmente, você já foi melhor. - Sakura comentava rindo, do lado de Naruto, balançando os guizos. Kakashi coçou a parte de trás da cabeça sem graça.

- Vocês realmente estão bons, crianças. - Comentou, sorrindo pela sua máscara. - Acho que realmente estamos no mesmo nível agora.

- Modestia à parte, Kakashi, estamos muito melhores, acho que deveriamos ser promovidos à Anbu - Naruto comentou sorrindo, mas levou um soco na cabeça de Tsunade.

- Menos Naruto, bem menos. - A Hokage se colocou entre eles. - Muito bem, acho que o que eu irei dizer é óbvio, o time 7 vai voltar à ativa. A sintonia de vocês foi incrível, como se nunca tivessem se separado.

- UHUL. Isso definitivamente merece uma comemoração! - Naruto comentou animado.

- E hoje é por sua conta, Kakashi! - Sakura comentou rindo.

- Ok ok, eu acho que vocês realmente merecem.

- Kakashi pagando uma conta? Isso é realmente inédito. - Sasuke comentou, cruzando os braços.

- Tudo bem crianças, Ichiraku hoje a noite! - Kakashi anunciou, e se virou para ir embora.

- Ahh como é bom ter nosso Uchihinha de volta. - Naruto disse abraçando Sasuke, mas neste caso, usando o Sexy no Jutsu.

- Me larga dobeeee! - Sasuke tentava inutilmente se soltar de Naruto, enquanto o mesmo ria.

- Não estou querendo interromper vocês dois, vou indo na frente. - Sakura disse, em meio a risos.

Oficialmente, o time 7 estava de volta.

* * *

_E AI ESTÁ A VOLTA DO TIME 7 HAHAHAHA. O capítulo mais esperado do ano, uhuuuuuuuul. Ok, menos animação. hahahahaha._

_AGORA, AS REVIEWS!_

**Wonderje: **Eles vão se acertar com certeza. Afinal, o que é um sem o outro? (pelo menos na minha cabeça, a na cabeça da maioria que torce para que os dois fiquem juntos). E uma coisa eu posso adiantar: A Sakura vai adorar o lugar que vai morar hahahahaha.

**YokoNick-chan: **Hahahahaha, eles realmente acham que uma amizade é o máximo que vai acontecer. Ou pelo menos, a Sakura né. Porque o Sasuke tá todo de mimimi pra cima dela hahahahaha.

**Gabu Sevs: **Um bom casal limpando a casa juntos, AWN, fofos. Depois dessa, o Sasuke TEM que trazer a Sakura pra morar com ele. HAHAHAHAHAHA, brincadeira. Ou não... Quem sabe hahahahaha. E sim, ele vai fazer uma doação para o Sakura Esperança kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

**Saky-Uchiha23: **Siiiiim, o beijo irá acontecer, mais em outra situação. Porque vamos combinar, tá tudo muito fácil pro casal mais complicado de todos né? Mas ele vai acontecer hhahahahahahaha. E obrigada pelos elogios do capítulo :')

_É isso lindas. Como eu disse, lá pela quarta ou quinta nos vemos de novo! Beijos beijos_


	12. Chapter 12

_Boooooooom dia suas lindas. Ok, já são 12:16 e não é mais bom dia, mas eu acabei de acordar hahahahaha. Bom, antes de lerem o capítulo, deixem eu falar uma coisa: Esse fds eu não prometo que eu irei postar um capítulo novo, porque eu vou estar em São Paulo. Se o apartamento da minha amada (só que não) madrasta estiver com internet já (porque da última vez que eu fui ela ainda não tinha posto, porque ela acabou de se mudar), ai dá pra eu postar. Se não... Só na segunda ou terça. Aliás, vou estar em São Paulo porque vou no show do LINDO do Creed :') Alguém gosta? Eu to tão empolgada hahahahaha. Enfim enfim, boa leitura!_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Um presente, um agradecimento**

- Acho que eu ainda aguento mais uma tigela! - Naruto dizia, enquanto empilhava sua quinta tigela, em cima do balcão. Kakashi suspirou, abrindo sua carteira.

- Adeus, minhas adoráveis economias... - Lamentou-se.

- Que exagero Kakashi, você deve ter muito dinheiro guardado, quase nunca sai! - Disse Sakura.

- É verdade Kakashi, acho que você deveria financiar um jantar toda semana pra gente! - Naruto batia em sua barriga, cheia, enquanto Sakura ria.

- Pelo tanto que você come, dobe, Kakashi vai a falência. - Sasuke comentou

- Você só está se fazendo de fino, teme! Porque você enche essa pança tanto quanto eu! - Naruto apontava para Sasuke, e acabou recebendo um soco na cabeça.

- Cale a boca, dobe. - Sakura riu. Seus amigos, apesar de terem crescido, continuavam os mesmo crianções de sempre.

- Ok Naruto, só mais uma tigela, se não você não vai mais conseguir voltar pra casa andando!

- Tio, mais um rámen por favor! - Rapidamente, o cozinheiro preparou o rámen de Naruto, e o mesmo engoliu como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Não sei como você não tem uma dor de barriga ou algo parecido, dobe.

- Isso aqui é uma saúde de ferro, teme! - Naruto disse, se vangloriando. - Pergunte para Sakura-chan!

- É verdade, apesar de já ter te remontado algumas vezes - A mesma suspirou - em questão de dias você já está por aí atormentando toda a vila.

- É verdade. - Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vocês são pessoas terríveis, não sei como consigo me socializar com vocês - Naruto disse, balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Idiota! - Sakura começou a rir - Quem consegue socializar com você somos nós! - Sakura disse, fazendo com que Kakashi e Naruto dessem risada, e de Sasuke, apenas conseguiu arrancar um pequeno sorriso.

- Ok crianças, eu tenho que ir agora - Kakashi levantou-se, depositando o dinheiro no balcão. - Grande missão amanhã.

- Boa sorte, Kakashi - Sakura e Naruto disseram juntos, e Sasuke apenas lhe deu um aceno com a cabeça. Kakashi sorriu pela máscara, e foi embora.

- Ai, minha barriga. - Naruto gemia enquanto saiam do Ichiraku. - Acho que vou ficar sem comer durante um mês.

- Ah tá, até você chegar na sua casa, você já vai ter fome. - Sakura disse, se afastando de seus companheiros. - Eu já vou indo, tenho um dia cheio amanhã no hospital.

- Eu te acompanho. - Sasuke disse firme, com os olhos fixos na kunoichi.

- Uh, Sasuke, realmente não precisa se incomodar, minha casa é logo aqui perto. - Sakura disse, sorrindo sem graça.

- Não é incômodo. - Disse se aproximando. - Até amanhã, dobe.

- Hn, er, então, tudo bem. Até amanhã Naruto. Não se esqueça que amanhã é o seu dia com as crianças!

- Não vou esquecer, Sakura-chan. Até amanhã, teme.

Sakura e Sasuke sairam caminhando por uma direção, enquanto Naruto, cruzando os braços atrás de sua cabeça, foi pela outra. O caminho foi feito em silêncio, principalmente porque Sakura não entendia aquela atitude do moreno. Preferiu não tocar no assunto, já estava envergonhada o bastante na presença dele. Sasuke, por sua vez, estava nervoso. Os dedos apertando uma pequena caixinha em seu bolso, e sua cabeça fritando de idéias, de como poderia entregar aquela pequena caixinha à Sakura.

- Hum, então, chegamos. - Sakura tirou Sasuke de seus pensamentos. - Não precisava ter me trazido, mesmo, mas obrigada. - Sakura sorriu, e começou a abrir a porta de sua casa.

- Sakura. - A menina virou, curiosa para saber o porque de Sasuke chamá-la.

- Uh? - Se aproximou de Sasuke, segurando as chaves de sua casa com uma das mãos, o olhando confusa. Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado, com uma expressão emburrada e talvez, com um pouco de timidez.

- Toma. - Estendeu a mão, e Sakura não conseguia ver o que tinha ali no meio, apenas estendeu sua mão ao encontro dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse a pequena caixinha. O olhar confuso de Sakura se intensificou, e quando ela abriu, dentro daquele caixa, estava uma chave.

- Hm... Ok, uma chave? - Sakura perguntou divertida. - Eu prefiro um anel, ou um colar... Mas uma chave...? Uh... - Completou, divertindo-se com a cara de Sasuke.

- Não, não é nada disso. - Sasuke disse rapidamente, mas depois se arrependendo, ao olhar a cara de Sakura. Ela realmente estava divertindo-se as custas do moreno. - É que, er... A mudança. As coisas novas e tal, chegam amanhã. E você disse que estava procurando um apartamento.

- Oh, Sasuke! Puxa... - Sakura agora estava sem graça. - É realmente legal de sua parte, mas hm... Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprá-lo de você, e mesmo que fosse te pagar um aluguel, é muito caro pra mim. Antes, eu e Naruto dividiamos as despesas, então... - Ela disse fechando a pequena caixa, e voltando a estender a mão para Sasuke

- Não. - Sasuke disse, com a mão segurando a mão da kunoichi, se dando conta do seu ato, recuou. - É apenas um agradecimento, por ter me ajudado, e cuidado de lá enquanto eu não estava. É seu. Sério. - Ele completou em um tom que não havia como Sakura rebater.

- Er... Bem... Então... - Sakura abaixou a cabeça sem graça, e então, num gesto rápido, deu um pequeno beijo no rosto de Sasuke, deixando este surpreso, sem nenhuma reação. Obrigada, de verdade. - Riu. - E pode ir se preparando para me ajudar a arrumar tudo, vou precisar de alguém forte. - Disse, dando um pequeno soco no braço do Uchiha, de uma forma brincalhona. - Bom, boa noite. - Dizendo isso, correu para sua casa.

Após a menina de cabelos róseos fechar a porta, Sasuke tomou seu caminho para seu apartamento, que a partir de hoje, era de Sakura. No dia seguinte, ele voltaria a morar na sua antiga casa. A casa que Sakura havia o ajudado a "reconstruir". Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Se ele ainda tivesse uma chance, pequena que fosse... Balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele não podia esperar mais do que desprezo de Sakura. Quando ele achou que havia feito mal à ela, não pensou que fosse tanto. Mas depois daquela conversa com aquela pequena menina do orfanato - pequena, porém esperta, constatou Sasuke - as coisas tinham tomado uma proporção diferente. Podia ele, uma pessoa fria, que não sabia como expor seus sentimentos, e curiosamente não sabia nem o que estava sentindo direito, consertar tudo que havia estragado? Poderia ele, consertar o coração de Sakura? Aquela pequena kunoichi, que uma vez havia oferecido à ele todo o seu amor, seu futuro, e ele havia jogado fora como se não fosse nada, e agora procurava uma chance de se aproximar?

Jogou-se na cama, fitando o teto. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples? Ele não poderia ser um cara normal, com uma família normal, numa vida normal, que se apaixonasse e as coisas acontecessem naturalmente? Não. Ele tinha que ter perdido toda sua família, ficado sem amor, carinho e apoio por anos, e ai quando uma pequena menina de cabelos róseos apareceu, tentando ser notada por ele, cultivando um amor sem limites por ele, se humilhando por causa dele, tudo que ele foi capaz de fazer foi apenas chamá-la de irritante.

Não que ele não se sentisse grato por tudo que ela fez. Pelo contrário, apesar de naquela época as atitudes da garota realmente serem irritantes - o que não era pra menos, já que alguém que só pensa em vingança, em ficar mais forte e em matar seu irmão, tivesse que ficar ouvindo toda hora gritos de uma garota, ou tentativas de aproximação, que não eram de seu interesse - ele realmente agradecia. E ele se lembrava de ter agradecido Sakura, quando partiu. Apesar de achar que naquela noite, ninguém apareceria, porque como ele mesmo afirmava, não tinha laços, lá estava a pequena kunoichi, como sempre esteve, tentando fazer com que Sasuke mudasse de idéia, com que Sasuke a notasse.

Sasuke levantou-se de sua cama, e caminhou até o chuveiro, deixando a água gelada percorrer seu corpo lentamente. Ele precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Quando ele iria adivinhar, que eles sendo tão crianças, Sakura já seria tão adulta tendo certeza de amor? Amor... O que eles, com 12 ou 13 anos sabiam sobre isso? Sakura parecia já saber bastante.

* * *

- Vamos dar um tempo, teme. - Naruto gritou, arfando, no campo de treinamento do time 7. Naquele dia, apenas ele e Sasuke treinavam, já que Sakura estava no hospital.

- Hn. - Sasuke assentiu, seguindo Naruto que aproximava-se de uma árvore para deitar em baixo da mesma.

- Tomara que Sakura-chan traga rámen para o almoço. - Naruto disse, suspirando, cansado.

- Dobe, você precisa comer outras coisas que não sejam só rámen. Sabe, quero dizer, você não enjoa nunca disso?

- Jamais! - Naruto disse, virando a cabeça para Sasuke. - É sério! Você precisa experimentar o rámen da Sakura-chan. É simplismente perfeito. Duvido você não ficar viciado.

Sakura não pode treinar com seu time naquele dia, mas havia prometido que almoçaria junto com eles.

- Uh, então quer dizer... Hinata hen? - Sasuke começou provocativo, fazendo Naruto ficar vermelho.

- Ahhh teme, não começa. - Naruto riu, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Eu nunca cheguei a imaginar, sério. - Sasuke confirmou, recebendo olhar curioso de Naruto. - Ok, que ela era apaixonada por você desde sempre, isso eu nem tenho como discutir. Mas que você fosse notá-la. Afinal, você sempre fez de tudo para se aproximar de Sakura.

- É, eu sei... - Naruto suspirou. - Eu acabei percebendo que o que eu sentia por Sakura era muito mais do que amor. - Sasuke o olhou, confuso. - Depois que você foi embora, eu e Sakura acabamos ficando muito próximos, o que pareceu ótimo pra mim, - Naruto riu - e nos começamos a conversar mais, a sair mais. E ai eu percebi que Sakura-chan não servia para ser minha namorada ou coisa do tipo. Não que ela não seja boa o bastante ou algo parecido, mas ela é realmente uma irmã pra mim. A gente se cuida como se realmente fossemos da mesma família...

- Ei, meninos! - Sakura acenava de longe, se aproximando, fazendo com que o assunto terminasse ali.

- Sakura-chan, diz que trouxe rámen, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Sim Naruto, eu trouxe rámen. Porção extra pra você.

- UHUL! Sasuke, sério, você precisa experimentar isso. - Naruto disse, abrindo a bolsa de Sakura, tirando de lá uma tigela para Sasuke, e outra para si mesmo, devolvendo para Sakura para que esta pudesse pegar também.

- Para Naruto, menos.. - Sakura corou. Naruto e Sasuke começaram a comer, e então o moreno arregalou os olhos.

- Ai, o que foi? Você não gostou? Olha pode falar, é totalmente compreensível ok? Como eu só cozinho para o Naruto, o gosto dele não é exatamente muito refinado...

- EI!

- É verdade, Naruto. Sério Sasuke, pode falar, você não gostou né?

- Isso... - Sasuke disse, engolindo a porção que havia mastigado. - Isso tá muito bom! - E pegou outro punhado com os hashis.

- Ahá, eu não disse que o rámen da Sakura era o melhor de todos! - Naruto apontou para Sasuke - Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

- Que bom que gostou, Sasuke. Sério, nunca mais faça essa cara, você me assustou. - Sakura comentou sorrindo, o que fez Sasuke corar um pouco.

- Ei, Sakura-chan, eu preciso de um favor seu. Na verdade, seu e do Sasuke. - Os dois continuaram a comer, mas ficaram fitando o Naruto. - Então, como vocês sabem, semana passada eu sai com a Hinata. - Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça. - E não foi exatamente assim, o melhor encontro... - Naruto suspirou.

- Ela ficou gaguejando? - Sakura perguntou.

- Você foi um idiota desastrado? - Sasuke disse, pegando outra porção de rámen.

- Os dois. - Naruto disse, enquanto mastigava mais um pouco. - Quando ela não estava gaguejando, a gente ficava em silêncio, porque eu ficava pensando em algo que não fizesse ela gaguejar muito. E ai, eu tentava ser legal, te oferecendo sucos ou bebidas, e acabei derrubando uma dose de saquê nela. - Naruto suspirou.

- Você foi realmente um idiota. - Sakura constatou.

- Com certeza. - Sasuke disse.

- Ei, agora é o momento que vocês me apoiam e dizem que vão comigo no próximo encontro! - Naruto disse feliz, fazendo com que Sasuke e Sakura engasgassem.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Você sabia que se eu e Sasuke formos, não é exatamente um encontro?

- É verdade, dobe.

- Mas pelo menos assim eu vou ficar menos nervoso e a Hinata talvez fique menos tímida. Ah por favor vai. E nem é assim, pra agora. Sábado, pode ser? Hoje ainda é terça! Ah vamos, por favor, façam isso pelo seu amigo querido. - Naruto fazia bico.

- Ok, eu faço.

- Eu tenho escolha, dobe?

Naruto deu uma risada, e continuou a comer seu rámen. Passaram mais um tempo comendo e conversando, até que Sakura voltou para o hospital, e Naruto e Sasuke continuaram treinando.

* * *

_Agora, responderei as reviewsss!_

**Lia Liz:** Prontinhooo, tá atualizada!

**Strikis **obrigada por seguir a fic! :D

**Kary Uchiha Asakura22: **Hoje esse cap teve mais sasusaku né? To colocando os dois juntos aos poucos, porque eu acho que fica meio sem sentido do nada eles estarem muito próximos ou surgir uma aproximação. As coisas acontecem aos poucos (ainda mais para os dois, O casal complicado hahahaha)

**ASants: **Eu também adoro eles juntos :')

_BONITAAAAS SUMIDAS QUE NÃO DEIXAM REVIEWSSS, cadê vocês? To com saudades de responder as suas reviews u.u_

_Enfim gente, beijo beijo e até a semana que vem!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Boa tarde genteeeeeeeeeee, como vocês estão? Eu sei que atrasei com o capítulo que era pra sair ontem, ou sábado... Mas é que foi realmente corrido, ontem fiquei o dia todo em São Paulo almoçando e vendo a família, e depois fui pro show do Creed. ALIÁS, QUE SHOW. Os caras são demais. Hahahaha, enfim, aqui está o capítulo! E devo adiantar que o próximo capítulo é de longe, o meu preferido!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Mudança.**

- Naruto, pela terceira vez... - Sakura deu um longo suspiro. - ESSA CORTINA NÃO É AI NA SALA!

- Dobe, até eu já sei que ela não é da sala. - Sasuke disse entrando na sala, com mais uma caixa. - Acabou, essa é a última, Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, isso é muito dificil, eu não nasci pra colocar essas cortinhas - O loiro disse, deitando no chão.

- Novidade, você não nasceu pra colocar a cortina, pra arrumar os copos e pratos no armário... Naruto, você conseguiu quebrar 3 pratos e 2 copos! - Sakura disse, sentando-se na bancada, ao lado de Sasuke. - Sasuke, você pode colocar as cortinas pra mim?

- Sim - Sasuke disse, levantando-se e pegando as cortinas das mãos de Naruto. - Deixa que eu faço isso, dobe.

- Ótimo teme, eu conto com você pra isso enquanto eu experimento o sofá novo da Sakura-chan, tirando uma soneca básica...

- NEM SONHE, NARUTO! - Sakura já disse pegando o loiro pela camisa. - Você vai me ajudar a arrumar meus livros na estante, pelo menos, isso você não vai conseguir quebrar.

Sakura saiu arrastando Naruto em direção a estante nova na sua sala, enquanto Sasuke pendurava as cortinas. A verdade, era que Sasuke havia deixado todos os móveis que antes eram seus, no apartamento que havia dado para Sakura. Em outros tempos, a kunoichi não pensaria duas vezes em ficar com tudo aquilo, imagine só, dormir na mesma cama que foi usada por Sasuke tanto tempo? Ela ria com esse pensamento. Hoje as coisas eram diferentes. Morar ali, com as coisas de Sasuke, nunca faria com que ela se sentisse realmente em casa. Ia se sentir uma estranha, uma convidada em sua própria casa. Sendo assim, eles doaram os móveis e Sakura comprou coisas novas, e ali estava ela, com seus melhores amigos, montando sua nova casa, do seu jeito.

- Eu não sei como você aguentou ler todos esses livros... Eles parecem ser tão... Sérios. - Naruto dizia, folheando enquanto tirava da caixa, e os passava para Sakura, que os organizava na estante.

- Devem ser porque é de medicina, né Naruto. - Sakura disse rindo. - Eles tem que ser sérios.

- Você realmente decorou tudo que está aqui? Tipo... Todas essas partes do coração, veias e artérias...

- Claro! Se não eu não seria uma das melhores médicas da vila! - Sakura disse com orgulho.

- Eu nunca conseguiria. - Naruto disse entregando o último livro para Sakura.

- É porque você não tem Q.I. para isso dobe. - Sasuke comentou, encostado na parede, fazendo com que Naruto mostrasse a língua para o mesmo - Já terminei com as cortinas - Disse, olhando para Sakura.

- Obrigada, Sasuke! - Sakura disse, com um sorriso. - Já que vocês me ajudaram, hoje o almoço é por minha conta! Eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome depois dessa mudança. Aliás, acho que não terminaria tão rápido se vocês não tivessem me ajudado, obrigada. - E sorriu para os dois.

- Claro que não teria terminado sem minha grande ajuda, Sakura-chan. - Naruto disse levantando-se, saindo do apartamento com sua amiga e Sasuke, para irem almoçar.

- Teria sido melhor, ela teria economizado alguns pratos e copos - Sasuke disse, provocando Naruto.

- Cala a boca, teme! - Naruto disse, avançando em Sasuke, sendo segurado por Sakura.

- Sem brigar crianças, vocês já estão bem grandinhas pra isso.

E sairam para almoçar, como sempre, no Ichiraku.

* * *

- Não vou pagar mais que duas tigelas de rámen pra você. Aliás, você não deveria comer mais do que isso. - Sakura disse, comendo um pouco do macarrão.

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan, eu acho que posso perdoar o seu pão-durismo, mas com uma condição. - Naruto disse, com os olhos brilhando em direção aos seus amigos.

- Eu não sei porque, mas eu acho que vai sobrar pra mim também. - Sasuke suspirou.

- Então... Qual é a condição? - Sakura olhou com curiosidade para seu amigo.

- Lembram que eu disse, que queria muito que meus dois melhores amigos mais lindos do mundo fossem comigo num encontro com a Hinata?

- Ah não, eu estava rezando para que você esquecesse isso - Sakura disse, colocando a mão no rosto.

- Somos dois. Mas, então, decidiu quando vai ser o grande encontro? - Sasuke disse, rindo de seu amigo.

- Sim, e vai ser na sexta-feira. E eu não aceito não como resposta.

- Sexta eu tenho plantão, não posso - Sakura disse rindo. A verdade era que seria fácil trocar seu plantão com qualquer outro médico. Aliás, talvez Shizune trocasse com ela.

- E eu provavelmente vou estar ocupado na sexta a noite - Sasuke disse, recebendo um olhar curioso de seus colegas.

- Sasuke, todo mundo sabe que você ainda está em condicional e você não tem muitos amigos tirando eu, e a Sakura-chan. - Dizendo isso, Naruto virou-se para a kunoichi - E quanto a você, eu sei muito bem que você pode trocar seu plantão com qualquer outro médico. POR FAVOR SAKURA-CHANNNNN.

- Tá, tá, eu vou, mas não surta, não grita. - Sakura disse, suspirando - Que horas na sexta?

- Hmmm, não sei, talvez... Umas nove horas? Dá tempo de você sair do hospital e ir em casa se arrumar. Aliás, tive uma idéia. Eu e o teme passamos lá para te pegar, e ai vamos buscar a Hinata. - Naruto disse sorrindo, e era impossível dizer não para ele nessas situações.

- Porque eu não fui cair em outro time... - Sasuke suspirou, e riu de seu comentário.

- Porque obviamente você teria sua bunda chutada em outro time, já que apenas eu e a Sakura-chan te aguentamos. - Naruto disse rindo.

- É verdade Sasuke - Sakura começou a rir.

- Hunf. - Sasuke fez uma cara emburrada, o que fez com que os dois dessem mais risadas.

Naruto e Sakura deixaram a kunoichi em seu novo apartamento, e a mesma não pode deixar de pensar como era melhor chegar em casa e não ter que ficar ouvindo sua mãe falar na sua cabeça sobre Sasuke. E apesar da mudança de todo o apartamento, Sakura ainda podia sentir a presença do moreno. E não se importava com isso, na verdade, fazia com que ela se sentisse em casa mais do que nunca.

Resolveu ir para seu quarto arrumar suas roupas no armário, o que com certeza foi uma coisa que não pediu ajuda para os meninos. Imagine só, Naruto e Sasuke abrindo suas malas e organizando sua gaveta de calcinhas? Totalmente fora de cogitação. Riu com esse pensamento. Enquanto organizava suas roupas, achou um vestido que não usava fazia tempo. Não era pra menos, já que vivia estudando, treinando e trabalhando para manter pessoas vivas no hospital. Sair para uma noitada não era uma coisa que lhe despertava interesse. Mas de qualquer forma, era um vestido bonito, então resolveu usá-lo na sexta-feira.

Após organizar tudo, e se dar conta de que já era tarde, foi fazer a última coisa que faria com que aquele quarto fosse realmente seu. Foi até sua bolsa e tirou de lá um porta-retrato com a foto de seu time. Ficou um tempo olhando a foto, lembrando de todos os momentos que passaram antes de Sasuke ir embora. Dando-se conta novamente do horário, colocou a foto na cabeceira de sua cama, tomou um banho rápido e dormiu.

* * *

Quinta-feira a noite, o céu estava todo estrelado e fazia calor. Ótimo, amanhã provavelmente o tempo continuaria assim, e o vestido que Sakura havia separado seria perfeito. Seu turno no hospital havia terminado, e estava voltando para sua sala quando se deu conta que havia esquecido de pedir que Shizune trocasse de horário com ela.

- Argh! - Resmungou consigo mesma. - Tomara que Shizune ainda não tenha ido embora.

Saiu pelos corredores do hospital, rezando para que Shizune não tenha ido embora. Chegando na frente da sala da kunoichi morena, constatou que sim, ela já havia ido embora.

- Burra! - Sakura deu um soco na porta. - Burra, burra, burra! O Naruto vai me matar, o Sasuke também vai me matar se eu deixar ele ir sozinho. - Sakura batia a cabeça na porta de Shizune.

- Testando a força da sua testa, Sakura? Te garanto que ela é bem forte e resistente.

- INO! - Sakura disse virando-se para sua amiga. - INO, QUE MARAVILHA, É VOCÊ MESMO. AI OBRIGADA DEUS, por ter colocado essa pessoa linda e maravilhosa no meu caminho. - Sakura abraçava Ino.

- Tá testuda, pode pedir. - Ino disse rindo.

- Não adianta né, você me conhece mesmo - Sakura soltou Ino de seu abraço, rindo, sem graça. - Olha, eu juro que é por uma boa causa, você sabe que eu não resisto a uma noite solitária de plantão no hospital.

- Realmente, a viciada em trabalho nunca falta um plantão.

- Pois é. Eu tenho plantão nessa sexta, mas...

- O QUÊ? - Ino fez uma cara surpresa, fazendo com que Sakura desse risada. - Você tá querendo faltar no plantão? Se Tsunade descobre, ela arranca seus cabelos róseos.

- Ino, deixando sua loirisse de lado, - Sakura riu, e Ino fez uma cara emburrada. - eu não ia faltar o plantão. Eu vim até a sala da Shizune pra pedir pra ela ficar no meu lugar, mas... ARGH! Ela não está. E agora, por uma força suprema, você, linda, maravilhosa, uma médica exemplar, apareceu. Isso só pode ser um sinal do céu.

- Você quer que eu fique de plantão no seu lugar em plena sexta-feira, Sakura? - Ino suspirou. Sakura sabia que sexta-feira, era um dia santo para Ino.

- Por favor porquinha! Lembre-se de quantas sextas-feiras eu fiquei no plantão no seu lugar!

- Olha isso, chantagem! Vai jogar na cara os favores que você me fez agora?

- Não! Ino, para, só escute ok. Não é por mim, juro. Naruto quer sair com Hinata, quer que eu vá junto, e Sasuke também. Se eu não puder ir, Naruto vai me matar, e Sasuke também vai me matar. Por favor, troca comigo.

- Hum, então é uma saída de casal e você não queria me contar? - Ino começou a rir

- Para, sério, não é nada disso! - Sakura começou a ficar vermelha, e Ino explodiu em gargalhada.

- Olha, só porque é um encontro de casal com Sasuke Uchiha, o gostosão de Konoha, e porque eu sou muito legal, eu vou trocar com você. Mas não se acostuma, testuda.

- INO! Sua linda, maravilhosa! - Sakura pulou em cima da loira. - Mas olhe, não hesite em me chamar se algum paciente tiver alguma complicação, sério, qualquer coisa que complicar aqui, ME CHAME!

- Testuda! - Ino a repreendeu. - Aproveite sua sexta-feira uma vez na vida. E vá logo pra casa antes que eu me arrependa!

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - Sakura deu um último abraço em Ino, e foi para casa.

* * *

_Como eu amo a Ino gente 3 Ainda farei uma fic sobre ela, mesmo. Enfim, vamos as reviews agora!_

__**Kary Uchiha Asakura 22: **Pode ter certeza que daqui a pouco eu coloco eles juntos, em umas cenas mais romanticas hahahahaha. Mas uma coisa eu vou garantir, como sempre, será complicado. Afinal, me diga uma coisa que envolve Sakura e Sasuke que não seja complicada?

**Susan n.n: **Mais um cap! :D

**lulii-san **Obrigada por seguir a fic!

**Lia Liz: **Awnnnnnnnnnn, fiquei tão feliz de ler que você gosta da fic :') Hahahahaha, pois é, eu sempre vejo que a maioria a Sakura cozinha terrivelmente mal. Coitada, vamos ajudar a menina né kkkkkkkk.

**Strikis: **Ahhh que bom que gostou. Ficou feliz, mesmo :D

**Gabu Sevs: **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, eu fiquei imaginando muito a cena, tipo, a Sakura muito surpresa abrindo a caixinha, e ai... WTF? UMA CHAVE? Coitada u.u Hahahahahahahaha. Pois é, teremos um encontro de casais. Uma coisa eu posso garantir: MUITAS SURPRESAS NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. ALIÁS, É MEU CAPÍTULO FAVORITO HAHAHAHAHA.

**Haruno Luna:** Obrigada por seguir a fic :D E aqui vai mais uma atualização!

_Devo dizer que fiquei emocionalmente feliz com todas as reviews :') de verdade. Continuem assim e me façam feliz genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Hahahahahaha. Beijo Beijo_


	14. Chapter 14

_Boa noite gente :) Como vocês estão? Eu ia postar o capítulo hoje a tarde, maaaaaas, eu dormi u.u hahaahahahaha. Eu tava destruida depois de um role que durou até as 4:00 da manhã, e eu tive que acordar as 8:00 hoje. Então, imagem o meu estado né hahaha. ENFIM, aqui está, o meu capítulo PREFERIDO. Eu perdi uma manhã toda pra fazer, porque eu queria que ele ficasse MUITO perfeito._**  
**

_BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Morte.**

Tinha sido um dia tranquilo no hospital, nenhuma cirurgia complicada... Aliás, nenhuma cirurgia. O que já estava deixando Sakura entediada. Pelo menos uma vez por dia havia um caso em que ela realmente tinha que se empenhar, mas hoje... Nada. Só ficar passando de quarto em quarto, monitorando seus pacientes. Tinha tido até tempo de ficar conversando com a Ino na lanchonete do hospital. E claro, teve que ouvir a mesma insistir mil vezes para deixá-la arrumar Sakura para o encontro, mesmo com a mesma dizendo que era um encontro entre Naruto e Hinata, e Sakura e Sasuke estavam indo apenas por insistencia do loiro. Mas a Yamanaka não desistiria tão fácil, e acabou por convencer Sakura de deixá-la escolher pelo menos a roupa. Mas a rosada deixou bem claro que não queria nada extravagante, nem curto e nem decotado.

Então, já eram cinco da tarde, fim do expediente. Sakura terminava de fazer o relatório sobre o último paciente que havia visto, e estava indo entregar para Ino, quando uma enfermeira chegou correndo.

- Sakura-san! Sakura-san - A enfermeira chegou ofegante. - Rápido, emergência.

- O que houve Asuna? - Sakura já perguntou seguindo a enfermeira pelos corredores do hospital. - O dia esteve tão tranquilo! Algum paciente teve alguma complicação?

- Não, Sakura-san, esse paciente acabou de chegar, é um menino de um vilarejo aqui perto. Ele está tendo convulsões e Ino não consegue trazê-lo. Pediu que lhe chamasse urgentemente - Asuna já colocava o avental em Sakura e lhe ajudava a vestir as luvas.

Sakura entrou correndo na sala de emergência, e encontrou Ino desesperada.

- Sakura! Me ajude, eu não consigo sozinha. - Sakura chegou perto de sua amiga e concentrou chakra nas mãos, examinando todo o corpo do menino rapidamente. Ele tinha um ferimento aberto perto dos pulmões e coração.

- O que houve com esse menino? - Sakura perguntou, já usando o jutsu necessário para que o menino parasse de ter convulsões, para depois passar para o ferimento em sua barriga.

- O pai disse que ele estava ajudando-o a cortar lenha, mas acabou se descuidando com o machado. - Ino explicou, ajudando Sakura.

- Ele perfurou um dos pulmões, temos que curar isso, AGORA. - Sakura passou as mãos para o ferimento do menino. - Ino, anestesie o menino, temos que agir rápido. - Ino pegou uma injeção e colocou no soro do menino.

Sakura trabalhava rapidamente para fechar aquele ferimento, o sangue não parava de sair e ela não tinha sucesso em fazê-lo parar. Ino olhou para o resto da equipe e balançou a cabeça. Ela sentiu que não poderiam salvá-lo. Talvez, se ele tivesse chegado mais cedo... Se o pai não tivesse tirado o machado e tentado ajudar ele mesmo...

- Ino, me ajude, ele está tento uma parada cardiorrespiratória, temos que trazê-lo, me ajuda! - Sakura dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. No fundo, ela já havia percebido que não conseguiria salvá-lo, mas não conseguia se dar por vencida. Nunca havia deixado de salvar alguém... E esse não seria o primeiro.

- Sakura, para... - Ino disse segurando as mãos da kunoichi. O menino já havia falecido.

- Não Ino. - Sakura virou-se para a amiga, chorando, com as mãos cheias de sangue. - Eu ainda posso, eu ainda consigo...

- Sakura... Você gastou quase todo o seu chakra tentando. Você fez o que pode... Ele não está mais vivo Sakura. Não tem mais nada que você possa fazer. - Ino disse, já ajudando sua amiga a tirar as luvas sujas de sangue, e lavar as mãos. Sakura estava em estado de choque. Nunca, ninguém havia morrido quando estava em seus cuidados.

- Venha, vamos para a sua sala, vou te dar um copo de água, se acalme. - Ino ajudava Sakura, carregando-a pelo corredor. A rosada não parava um segundo de chorar, de soluçar, e olhava suas mãos, não acreditando que não havia conseguido salvá-lo.

Ino colocou Sakura sentada no sofá de sua sala, e lhe deu um copo com água.

- Tome, acalme-se. - Ino passou a mão pelos ombros da amiga. - Você fez o que pode Sakura, não se culpe.

- Eu não consegui salvá-lo Ino... Era só uma criança. Uma criança. Como eu vou dar essa notícia para os pais desse menino? Como vou dizer que apesar de ser pupíla da Hokage, da melhor médica desse país, eu não fui capaz de salvar o filho deles? Vou dizer que sou uma inútil? Que não consegui nem salvar uma criança?

- Não Sakura, você não é uma inútil. Essas coisas acontecem. Nós não somos deuses, não podemos determinar a vida de uma pessoa. E você não precisa falar com os pais da criança. Eu mesma vou falar. Ele chegou no meu plantão, era minha responsabilidade.

- Não Ino, a culpa não é sua, a culpa foi minha. Ele morreu enquanto eu estava cuidando dele. - Sakura colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando mais ainda.

- Sakura, me escute, não é sua culpa, nem minha. Aconteceu. E nos temos que nos acostumar com esses acidentes. Você, eu, e todo o hospital, fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance. Mas ele chegou aqui já tarde demais. Não tinhamos como salvá-lo. - Ino afagou os ombros da amiga. - Fique aqui ok? Eu já volto. Eu vou conversar com a equipe do hospital e informar aos pais da criança.

* * *

- CADÊ A SAKURA-CHAN QUE NÃO ATENDE ESSA PORTA? - Naruto apertava pela décima vez a campainha e gritava o nome da rosada. E ele não obtinha nenhuma resposta. - Eu não acredito que ela não vai!

- Calma dobe, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, sei lá. Ela pode ter ficado presa no hospital... - Sasuke disse já descendo as escadas do prédio.

- Teme! Onde você vai? - Naruto desceu correndo as escadas atrás de Sasuke.

- Vou no hospital ver se a Sakura está lá. E você vai buscar a Hinata. A gente se encontra no restaurante ok? E ve se não vai fazer nenhuma merda enquanto e a gente não chega.

Naruto se despediu de Sasuke e foi buscar a Hinata, enquanto Sasuke ia em busca de Sakura. Não pode deixar de estranhar Sakura não estar em casa. Sempre que ela combinava alguma coisa, ela sempre estava lá, pontual, onde disse que estaria. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido pra ela não estar no apartamento.

Entrou no hospital, e foi em direção ao balcão para perguntar sobre Sakura, quando viu Ino acenando para o mesmo enquanto entregava uma prancheta para uma enfermeira.

- Yamanaka - Sasuke comprimentou com um aceno, e notou que a kunoichi estava com uma expressão cansada. - A Sakura ainda está no hospital?

- Sim, está na sala dela. Tivemos um problema hoje a tarde. - Comentou com uma voz triste.

- Problema? A Sakura se machucou?

- Indiretamente, sim. - Ino disse com um sorriso triste. - Tivemos uma emergência hoje, quando a Sakura estava indo embora do hospital. Era uma criança. Mas a Sakura não conseguiu salvá-la. E agora ela esta na sala dela, não para de chorar. Eu não sei mais o que fazer para acalmá-la.

- Eu vou falar com ela. - Ino se espantou com a fala do Uchiha. - Onde fica a sala dela?

- Eu te acompanho até lá.

Chegaram na frente da sala, e Ino bateu na porta, mas mesmo assim não houve resposta.

- Deixe eu avisá-la que você está aqui... - Ino foi abrir a porta da sala de sua amiga, mas foi impedida por Sasuke.

- Não precisa. Deixa que eu me viro. - Ino deu um pequeno sorriso para Sasuke e se retirou. O moreno abriu a porta da sala de Sakura, e a encontrou escura, com apenas um pequeno abajur aceso. A kunoichi estava encolhida num pequeno sofá de dois lugares, e Sasuke podia ouvi-la chorando.

- Ino, eu já disse que quero ficar sozinha, você tem pacientes pra cuidar, não precisa ficar vindo aqui toda hora...

- Não é a Ino. - Sakura levou um susto com a voz de Sasuke, e virou-se para o mesmo.

- Ah, oi. - E virou a cabeça para frente de novo.

Sasuke andou lentamente até a rosada, e sentou-se do seu lado. A verdade é que ele não sabia o que dizer a ela, não sabia como confortá-la.

- Quer conversar? - Arriscou-se

- Eu não pude salvá-lo. - Sakura começou, soluçando, e derrubando mais lágrimas. - Não pude salvá-lo, não pude ajudar o Naruto hoje, que vai ficar com raiva de mim depois... Eu sou um lixo, uma péssima médica, um péssima kunoichi, uma péssima amiga... - Sakura foi surpreendida com Sasuke passando a mão pelos seus ombros, tranzendo-a pra mais perto. E não pode deixar de chorar mais.

- Ei, pare... Não adianta você ficar chorando. Aconteceu. E você não é uma péssima médica por isso... - Sakura se espantava com a voz calma de Sasuke, tentando tranquiliza-la, e o mesmo também não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Mas, estava fazendo aquilo que teve vontade de fazer desde que entrou naquela sala. Trazer Sakura pra perto e tirar aquela dor de dentro dela. - E você também não é uma péssima kunoichi, nem uma péssima amiga. O Naruto vai entender o porque a gente não pode ir.

- A-a... gente? - Sakura perguntou, ainda soluçando.

- É, eu também não vou, não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Você não precisa ficar, o Naruto vai ficar bravo com você. - Sakura disse se afastando, e se aninhando na outra ponta do sofá.

- Eu não me importo - Sasuke deu de ombros, olhando para frente. - Agora para de chorar Sakura.

- E porque eu deveria parar? - Sakura levantou-se do sofá. - Aliás, porque você está aqui? Você nunca esteve! - Abraçou-se a si mesma, olhando para o chão.

Houve um silêncio na sala, até que Sasuke levantou-se e andou até Sakura, parando na frente da menina, vendo que a mesma ainda não havia parado de chorar. Colocou uma das mãos no braços da kunoichi, que se arrepiou com o toque.

- Foi sempre o Naruto. - Ela disse suspirando, mas sem parar de chorar. - Sempre foi ele que esteve comigo em todos os momentos que eu precisava, todos os momentos que você faltou. Era ele que deveria estar aqui me consolando. - Sasuke não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes com o que Sakura havia dito. Mas não podia dizer que aquilo era mentira. Imaginou quantas vezes Sakura precisou apenas de um ombro pra poder chorar, e só havia Naruto. Quantas vezes ele havia faltado com ela.

- Eu sinto muito. - Respirou fundo. - Mas terá que se contentar comigo agora. - E puxou Sakura para um abraço. Aquilo realmente não era típico seu. Só hoje, o tanto que havia se aproximado de Sakura, já valia para o ano todo. O moreno sorriu com esse pensamento, ele podia esconder, mas Sakura conseguia fazer com que ele derrubasse todas as barreiras que o impediam de se aproximar de alguém, e finalmente, pudesse se aproximar da mesma.

Sakura ficou assustada com o gesto do rapaz, mas não teve forças para se manter longe. Apesar de nao querer aquele abraço, deu fracos socos no peito do rapaz, demonstrando que havia um ressentimento por parte dela. Na verdade, era difícil acreditar que ele estava ali por contra própria. Parecia que a qualquer momento, ele iria fugir, e não voltaria por anos, como da primeira vez.

Sasuke sentiu os pequenos socos em seu peito, e não pode deixar de sorrir. Essa era a Sakura. A sua Sakura. Passou as mãos no cabelo da menina, e a levou até o sofá, sentando-se com ela aninhada em seu peito, ainda chorando.

Se alguém visse a cena dentro do escritório de uma das melhores médicas de Konoha, não iria acreditar no que via. Sasuke, finalmente, se importando com alguém, e dizendo palavras doces. É, palavras doces, tentando acalmar a rosada, dizendo que ela não era uma péssima médica, nem uma péssima kunoichi. A menina aos poucos foi se acalmando, e adormeceu com a voz de Sasuke, o cheiro do mesmo. E ela finalmente se sentiu em casa.

Após alguns minutos que Sakura adormeceu, Ino entrou no escritório para ver como estava a amiga.

- Ai, que bom, ela se acalmou. - Ino disse se aproximando da menina que dormia com os olhos inchados no sofá, encolhida, e Sasuke estava sentado num dos braços do sofá.

- Pois é. Ino, vou levar Sakura pra casa, tudo bem? - Sasuke perguntou, pegando a kunoichi no colo.

- Claro, tudo bem, eu abro a porta do escritório pra você. Se precisar de mim, estarei no hospital.

Ino acompanhou Sasuke até a saida do hospital, e ficou olhando de longe o ninja sair com a garota nos braços pelas ruas de Konoha. E ela tinha certeza que sua melhor amiga estava em boas mãos.

Sasuke entrou em sua casa com facilidade, segurando Sakura nos braços e abrindo a porta. Ele não deixaria a menina sozinha em seu apartamento, e resolveu levá-la para sua casa. Lá, pelo menos, ele teria certeza de que ela estava bem. Depositou a kunoichi em sua cama e foi para a sala. Pegou uma dose de saquê em seu armário, e sentou na varanda de sua casa.

Nem ele acreditava que podia realmente ser tão gentil com alguém que anos trás, abandonou, jogada num banco qualquer de Konoha. Mas ele sabia que não abandonou porque queria, mas porque era o mais seguro a se fazer. Não, ele não amava Sakura nessa época, mas não podia dizer que não gostava da menina. Afinal, eram do mesmo time, era inevitável que não houvesse algum carinho. Afinal, eles eram uma célula tripla. Sakura, ele, e Naruto. Não podia negar que o laço que ele tinha com Naruto era muito mais forte do laço que ele tinha com Sakura, afinal, ele e Naruto haviam tido a mesma experiência de solidão, ambos sabiam como era difícil.

Mas o laço que ele tinha com Sakura ainda sim, era importante pra ele. Era sempre ela que estava ali, gritando seu nome, o lembrando de continuar vivendo e lutando para alcançar seus objetivos. Foi sempre ela que ficou ao seu lado quando ele estava machucado ou numa cama de hospital. Ela ali, sempre tão frágil como ele pensava, havia defendido Naruto e ele durante o exame, cortado seu cabelo e apanhado como nunca. Ele não pode deixar de sentir-se culpado pelo que aconteceu com a menina... Se ele não tivesse desmaiado... Se ele estivesse ali, acordado, ela não estaria daquele jeito, toda acabada, com o cabelo que ela tanto cuidou, jogado no chão. E então ele percebeu que a partir dali, as coisas ficariam mais complicadas, e se ele desmaiasse novamente, ele não poderia proteger Sakura, e ela poderia até acabar morrendo. Foi por isso que não pode ficar, por que era fraco para atingir seus objetivos e proteger seus amigos.

- TEMEEEEE! VOCÊ TÁ AI? TEME! ABRE A PORTA! - Sasuke ouviu aquela voz que estava tão acostumado. Sasuke correu até a porta antes que o loiro continuasse gritando e acordasse Sakura.

- Naruto, cale a boca. - Sasuke abriu a porta, e o ninja entrou em sua casa, ofegante.

- Vocês me abandonaram! - Apontou o dedo para Sasuke.

- Não Naruto, aconteceu um problema no hospital, Sakura não pode ir.

- Ah tá, vocês acham que eu vou acreditar nessa. O que aconteceu então? - Naruto cruzou os braços.

Sasuke contou todo o ocorrido, e Naruto ficou culpado de ter pensado mal de seus amigos.

- Coitada da Sakura-chan. Realmente, ela nunca havia deixado ninguém morrer. Tantas vezes ela ficou sem nada de chakra, só para salvar alguém, e depois ficou dias internada por causa disso. Ela deve ter ficado muito mal. - Naruto disse, sentando-se no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Pois é, ela estava muito nervosa, e acabou adormecendo na sala do escritório depois de horas chorando. Por isso eu a trouxe pra cá, ela está dormindo agora. - Sasuke sentou-se também. - Mas, e como foi com Hinata?

- Foi até melhor - Naruto animou-se. - Eu não fui tão idiota e ela não gaguejou tanto. Depois eu a deixei em casa, e vim correndo xingar vocês - Naruto riu, e Sasuke sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Tenho uma garrafa de saquê ai no armário. Vamos lá pra fora e você me conta direito como foi. - Sasuke levantou-se e foi para a varanda, sendo seguido por Naruto.

Ficaram conversando por um tempo, até acabar a garrafa, com Naruto contando os micos que pagou, e Sasuke o chamando de idiota, como sempre. Após o mesmo ir embora, Sasuke subiu para o quarto e sentou-se numa poltrona no canto do cômodo, tomando conta da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

* * *

_AWN SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TE AMO. Esse é o meu único comentário hahahaha. E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Vou responder as reviews agora :)_

**Lia Liz: **Hahhahaha, o Naruto não tem jeito mesmo. E então, o que achou desse capítulo? :') E mais uma vez, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios!_  
_

**Kary Uchiha Asakura 22:** E aqui vai um capítulo com os dois um pouco mais junto e talvez um pouco mais romantico! Hahahaha, gostou?

**Strikis: **Quem não aceitaria, saindo com Sasuke? Hahahahaha. Eu COM CERTEZA trocaria um plantão fácil fácil!

**SamyUchiha **obrigada por seguir a fic!

**Nana Naru: **Beeeeeeeeeem vinda! Espero que esteja gostando da fic!

**Saky-Uchiha23: **Que bom que está gostando :')

_Enfiiiiiiiiiim gente, esse foi mais um capítulo! Hahahaha, espero que vocês tenham realmente gostado. Sábado que vem eu to de volta. Beijo beijos!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Booooooooooooa noite gente! Como vocês estão nesse sábado? Eu to em casa, hahahahaha. Eu não ia postar hoje, porque eu to suuuper cansada, fiz vestibular e etc, mas amanhã eu não vou ter tempo mesmo, almoço de família, jantar em São Paulo... E ai eu juntei tudo que me restava de vida pra vir postar hahahahaha. Enfim, fiquem com mais um capítulo com um final fofíssimo._**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Agradecimento e missão.**

Sakura despertou com a claridade da manhã em seus olhos. Ótimo, havia dormido no escritório. Já se imaginava toda torta, e com a coluna doendo. Mas foi quando se espreguiçou foi que notou: Ela não estava no sofá de seu escritório. Levantou-se rápido, sentindo o cobertor cair em seu colo. Aquela definitivamente não era sua casa. E foi reparando nos móveis até se dar conta que estava na casa de Sasuke. Uma vermelhidão surgiu em seu rosto, e ela não pode deixar de gritar.

- SAKURA! O QUE ACONTECEU? - Sasuke entrou correndo no quarto, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e com cara de sono. Sakura tinha as mãos nos sonhos, envergonhada, e quando abriu os dedos para olhar para Sasuke, que havia entrado correndo no quarto, ficou mais vermelha ainda. Como se isso fosse possível.

Sasuke só podia estar querendo matá-la. Estava sem camisa. Apenas com uma calça de moletom.

- Sa-Sa-Sasuke - A mesma balançou a cabeça, se recompondo. Estava gaguejando como Hinata. Força Sakura. Força. - Sasuke, como eu vim parar aqui?

- Hn, isso. - Sasuke suspirou, acalmando-se. - Você dormiu no hospital, naquele sofá pequeno e estreito. Então, disse a Ino que te traria pra casa, assim você poderia dormir. - Encostou-se no batente da porta. - Então... Hn, como está se sentindo hoje? - Perguntou, fitando o chão.

- Estou melhor, eu acho. - Sakura suspirou e abraçou os joelhos. - Obrigada por ontem, de verdade.

- Hn. - Sasuke respondeu com aquele seu típico pequeno sorriso.

* * *

Sakura acabava de entrar em seu apartamento, ainda com o cabelo bagunçado e toda amassada. Não tinha condições de ficar no mesmo lugar que Uchiha Sasuke sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de moletom, por muito mais tempo.

Assim que chegou, tratou de tomar um banho, pois estava realmente precisando. Nunca se importou com a sensação de hospital que as pessoas sentiam ao sair do mesmo. Mas naquele dia, parecia que essa sensação estava grudada em seu corpo e em suas roupas.

Já de banho tomado, estava terminando de arrumar o cabelo, quando ouviu batidas em sua porta.

- Naruto?

- Bom dia Sakura-chan! - Naruto abraçou sua amiga, que após isso lhe deu espaço para entrar no apartamento. - Eu passei na casa do Sasuke ontem - E deu uma risada, jogando-se no sofá - Se é que me entende.

- Nem comece, idiota. - Sakura riu fechando a porta, e depois sentou-se ao lado de seu amigo, colocando os pés em seu colo.

- Eu realmente não sabia que o relacionamento de vocês já estava nesse nível. Credo Sakura-chan! - Naruto fez um bico, mostrando como estava magoado. - Você poderia ter me contado! Até parece que não confia em mim.

- Se eu tivesse alguma coisa para te contar, eu até concordaria com essa sua cara de cão sem dono! - Sakura lhe deu um soco no braço.

- Hunf, vou fingir que acredito.

- Sério, não houve nada. Eu só não estava bem ontem, e ele me ajudou.

- Claro... E como você está?

- Eu acho que o pior já passou - Sakura encostou-se no sofá - Digo, aquele momento de desespero e etc. Agora com mais calma, eu realmente vejo que ele já estava quase morto quando chegou ao hospital. Nem sendo uma ótima médica como sou, não havia mais o que fazer. - Sakura suspirou.

- Você não precisa se culpar por isso. Fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Ninguém vai te culpar, Sakura-chan.

- Espero que sim. E como foi ontem?

- Foi um pouco melhor, eu acho - Naruto riu. - Você e Sasuke poderiam sair com a gente da próxima vez né?

- Claro, eu prometo.

- Agora que vocês já estão num nível mais profundo de relacionamento, acho que já podemos sair de casal...

- IDIOTA! Nossa, como é idiota! - Sakura suspirou, e os dois riram.

* * *

Era fim de tarde e Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura encontravam-se na sala da Hokage. Ainda sem saber o que os esperava.

- Fala logo baa-chan. Eu ainda quero ir comer meu rámen. - Naruto gritava na sala de Tsunade, que procurava algum papel pela bagunça de sua mesa.

- Sério, Naruto, cala a boca. - E acabou levando um soco de Sakura. - Não está vendo que ela esta ocupada?

- Eu realmente não sei onde coloquei o papel! - Tsunade disse baixo, ainda perdida em papéis. - SHIZUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritou, fazendo com que os três jovens em sua sala se assustassem.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama? - Shizune entrou pela porta da sala.

- Eu perdi o papel da missão deles! - Tsunade suspirou, derrotada.

- Ah claro, isso... - Shizune chegou ao lado de Tsunade, e abriu uma gaveta. - Você colocou aqui, na sua gaveta onde você esconde o saquê. Como se ninguém soubesse que está aqui.

Tsunade estava vermelha, Shizune a repreendendo, e Sakura estava rindo daquela cena. Naruto e Sasuke a olhavam confusos, mas ainda sim, achando graça naquilo.

- Er, certo, certo. - Tsunade foi colocando Shizune pra fora de sua sala. - Muito obrigada viu Shizune. - E agora, voltando-se para sua mesa, olhou os jovens na sua frente. - Só falta o Kakashi chegar...

- Yo! - Kakashi nesse momento havia acabado de entrar pela janela, já indo se colocar ao lado de seu time 7.

- Eu não vou nem falar sobre a porta... - Tsunade suspirou, cansada. - Certo. Time 7, tenho a honra de informar que vocês tem sua primeira missão, com a presença de Sasuke no time! - Tsunade comentou com um sorriso, e começou a explicar a missão. Uma missão Rank B. Complicado na medida certa, já que era a primeira missão dos mesmos com o time completo novamente. Mas também não era difícil, devido ao grande poder de luta deles. Afinal, eram alunos dos lendários sannins!

* * *

Dois meses haviam se passado. A primeira missão havia sido um sucesso. Claro, com todos os tropeços de sempre, com Naruto agitado sempre no primeiro momento. Mas tudo havia corrido bem. E daquele tempo pra cá, haviam tido muitas outras missões, sempre obtendo sucesso em todas.

A amizade de Sasuke e Sakura caminhava devagar. Uma amizade era um campo novo para Sasuke depois de tantos anos. Apenas com Naruto, a amizade seria a mesma mesmo que ficassem anos sem conversarem. Era porque os dois há haviam um forte laço antes de ir embora de Konoha. Sasuke agora admitia, eram praticamente irmãos. Mas com Sakura era diferente. A kunoichi estava completamente diferente do que a que ele havia deixado aquele dia naquele banco. Quando ele achava que sabia tudo sobre Sakura... Surpresa! Anos depois, ele não havia idéia de nada. Era um campo minado para ele. E claro, para Sakura também, que tentava não forçar nenhuma aproximação. Devagar, a amizade deles ia melhorando. Já haviam tido tantas tardes conversando que os dois haviam perdido a conta. E as coisas estavam como sempre. Sasuke tentando se aproximar, e Sakura tentando acalmar seu coração toda vez que o mesmo aproximava-se.

Naquele dia, porém, a missão seria diferente, pelo menos para Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi. Iriam sair em missão sem Sakura, pois a mesma estaria ocupada pelos próximos 4 dias no hospital.

O trio já estava chegando aos portões de Konoha, pronto para partirem, quando o grito de uma kunoichi chegou ao seus ouvidos.

- Consegui alcançar vocês! - Sakura parou na frente deles com um sorriso. - Vocês não poderiam ir sem isso. - Sakura foi até Naruto, e colocou um pote nas mãos do mesmo. - Como eu sei que vocês vão se machucar mesmo, e eu não vou estar lá pra ficar bem brava e cuidar de vocês, essa pomada vai ajudar a cicatrização. - Sakura disse com um sorriso. - Mas quando vocês chegarem, eu dou um jeito em tudo.

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan.

- Pode deixar que eu cuidarei dos dois, Sakura. - Kakashi disse.

- Kakashi! Até parece. - Sakura disse dando risada. - Você não consegue segurar o Naruto, imagina ele junto do Sasuke? - O comentário fez Naruto rir alto junto de Sakura.

- Hunf, nem parece que são meus alunos. - Kakashi fez uma cara emburrada, claro que de brincadeira. - Vamos meninos.

- Até mais, Sakura-chan. - Naruto seguiu Kakashi, deixando Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos. Sakura fitou o chão, e levantou com o rosto um pouco corado para olhar para Sasuke. - Boa sorte, mesmo. E volte bem. - E lhe deu sorriso tímido.

E foi nesse momento que Sakura surpreendeu-se. Sasuke aproximou-se da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, e lhe beijou carinhosamente a testa. Por impulso ou não, Sasuke deixou que a vontade de fazer aquilo fosse maior do que seu orgulho, vergonha ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu vou voltar. - E lhe lançou um olhar firme, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse corada, e o olhasse surpresa. Ficou naquele mesmo lugar, sem se mexer, vendo Sasuke ir embora.

O que diabos havia sido aquilo? E por que seu coração insistia em pular dentro de seu peito?

* * *

_GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, SASUKE FOFÍSSIMO, AH PARA. POR QUE NÃO EXISTE UM DESSE AQUI? PF NÉ._

_Bom meninas, agora eu tenho uma coisa MUITO triste pra falar (pelo menos pra mim). Eu não consigo por nada no universo abrir o meu email no meu notebook. Tipo, ele até abre, mas eu não consigo olhar NENHUMA review. Logo eu não posso responder nenhuma :( Cara, odeio não responder review, parece que eu não to nem ligando pra vocês, mas JURO QUE EU TO LIGANDO SIM E QUE EU AMO TODAS VOCÊS AQUI VIU. SÉRIO. Eu até consigo ver algumas (tipo, umas 3) na caixa de entrada do meu celular, mas não carrega as outras :( _

_Mas eu li todasssssssssssssssss. E queria agraceder MUITO as meninas novas que seguiram a fic! Bem vindas! E claro, agradecer as meninas que estão sempre aqui deixando reviews, desculpa não poder responder vocês :( Eu acredito que o meu email já vai parar de palhaçada e eu respondo vocês no próximo capítulo! Entãão, deixem reviewssss suas lindas._

_Ah sim, outra coisa, apesar do capítulo de hoje não ser muito grande, não vou ter tempo de postar outro no meio da semana, mas no máximo domingo, eu trago um novo. Prometo!_

_É isso gente, beijos beijos!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Boaaaaaaaaaaa noiteeeeeeeeeeeeee. Como vocês estão nesse sábado chuvoso lindo de viver? Só que não kkkkkkkkkk._**  
**

_Hoje é um dia muito especial porque eu FINALMENTE consegui entrar no meu email (mas por outro computador, já que no meu note não tá abrindo por nada no universo, preciso ver isso depois), e vou responder as reviewsssssss. :D_

_Enfimmm, uma boa leitura, e eu queria dedicar esse capítulo para a lindíssima _**Saky-Uchiha23 **_que surta comigo assistindo SAO. Hahahahahaha. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, sua linda :') E espero que goste desse capítulo dedicado para você :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Ataque surpresa.**

O dia no hospital parecia ser um caos. Naquele dia, o número de ninjas feridos parecia não acabar. Parecia que todos haviam resolvido voltar de missão no mesmo dia, e para ajudar, feridos. Nada muito sério, mas pelo número de emergências, havia uma médica de cabelos róseos sentada no corredor, cansada. Apenas lhe dando 5 minutos de descanço, para voltar a olhar todos seus pacientes.

_"Por que o hospital tinha que ficar lotado justo no dia que eu estou cobrindo a falta da Ino?" _Pensou Sakura. Levantou-se da cadeira e voltou para seu trabalho

* * *

- Tsunade-sama, mandou me chamar? - Sakura entrou na sala de sua mestra, e Hokage.

- Sim, Sakura. Entre, estou só terminando de assinar esses papéis, já conversamos. - Tsunade não desviou o olhar dos papéis enquanto falava com Sakura. Terminando de assinar a última folha, finalmente deu atenção a kunoichi. - Dia cheio no hospital hoje?

- Nem me fale... Vários times chegaram hoje de missões, mas dei conta de tudo.

- Ótimo, não esperava outra coisa de você. - Disse com um sorriso. - Sakura, tenho uma missão pra você.

- Sério? - Os olhos de Sakura brilharam. Não podia esperar mais por outra missão com seu time.

- Sim. Mas é uma missão sozinha. - E o brilho nos olhos da rosada se foi. - O que foi?

- Hm, nada não, Tsunade-sama. Qual é a missão? - Sakura disfarçou, mas sentia uma imensa saudade de sair em missões com seu time. Ok, haviam tido muitas missões, mas depois tiveram uma folga, e a última missão foram apenas os meninos.

- Um pequeno vilarejo pediu auxilio médico. E ninguém melhor e mais preparara do que você para resolver isso. Aliás, talvez você até encontre com os meninos...

- Por que? Onde é a missão? - A animação voltava aos olhos de Sakura

- Na fronteira com o País do Arroz. E como a missão deles é justamente nesse pais, e daqui 2 dias eles já vão estar de volta, acredito que talvez vocês se cruzem nesse caminho.

Sakura não pode deixar de sorrir com o pensamento de encontrar Sasuke. - E quanto eu parto?

- Amanhã mesmo. Mas me deixe explicar direito a missão para que você possa preparar tudo que precisa. E não precisa voltar para o hospital hoje. Prepare-se. - Ainda era meio dia.

Tsunade explicou do que se tratava, e Sakura não teve dificuldade em pensar rapidamente em tudo que tinha que preparar. Saiu com um sorriso no rosto da torre da Hokage. Já não se aguentava de saudade do seu time. E principalmente, de Sasuke.

* * *

O sol já estava nascendo quando Sakura saiu de Konoha, correndo o mais rápido que podia. Quanto mais rápido cumprisse sua missão, mais rápido encontraria seu time.

Depois de 5 horas correndo, com apenas duas paradas de 5 minutos, Sakura já estava chegando no vilarejo indicado por Tsunade.

- Ainda bem que tomei e trouxe minhas pílulas de soldado. Acho que não aguentaria correr tudo isso direto. - Sakura sorriu, mas logo o mesmo desapareceu de seu rosto. - Mas, o que?

A kunoichi pousou no chão, e olhou o vilarejo que estava na sua frente. Estava destruido, devastado. Podia ser o mesmo vilarejo que pediu ajuda de Konoha apenas alguns dias atrás? Antes de qualquer coisa, pegou o mapa em sua mochila, e pelo que podia ver, era sim, o vilarejo. Não pensou suas vezes, e entrou correndo no mesmo, desesperada, pronta para ajudar ou salvar quem quer que fosse. Mas tudo que via ao entrar nas casas, eram pessoas mortas. Crianças, adultos e idosos...

- ALGUÉM? ALGUÉM VIVO? - Sakura gritava pela pequena, e única rua do pequeno vilarejo, quando ouviu um estalo vindo da última casa. Uma casa um pouco maior que as outras, talvez, fosse no chefe do vilarejo. A kunoichi não pensou em nada, só entrou correndo, desesperada para ajudar. Foi quando chegou aos fundos da casa, e viu uma sombra perto da árvore, no jardim.

- V-Você está bem? - Sakura não conseguia ver direito. Havia entrado na casa escura, e a luz do sol bateu em seus olhos enquanto saia no jardim.

- Oh, olá Sakura-san. Vejo que fez o caminho rápido, lhe devo parabéns! Pena que não tão rápido a ponto de salvar qualquer pessoa neste pobre vilarejo. - E deu uma risada, a qual Sakura jugou nojenta.

- KABUTO! SEU NOJENTO! POR QUE FEZ ISSO? O QUE ESSAS PESSOAS FIZERAM PARA VOCÊ? - Sakura colocava suas luvas, pronta para lutar.

- O que elas me fizeram? Nada... Acontece que eu estava passando por aqui, minhas cobras estavam com fome e avistaram algumas galinhas. E bem, o pessoal do vilarejo não quis entrega-las por bem... - Kabuto riu. - Ah, quem estou querendo enganar, Sakura-san? Eu vim para lhe matar. O pedido de auxilio médico para Konoha? Fui eu que mandei. E sua vila escrota caiu certinho. E para a minha sorte, mandaram quem eu queria!

- O que você quer comigo, Kabuto?

- Já lhe disse Sakura, te matar. Ou você pensa que Sasuke pode matar Orochimaru, voltar para Konoha e ficar por isso mesmo? Não, não pode. E eu vou me vingar matando você, Sakura. Eu sei que vocês andam bem próximos, e sei que você é importante pra ele. Nada melhor para atingir Sasuke.

- Seu idiota, você não vai sair vivo dessa. - Sakura já começava a concentrar chakra em seus punhos.

- Vamos ver Sakura-san, vamos ver.

E os ataques começaram. A princípio, apenas quem atacava era Sakura, com seus socos fortes, e Kabuto desviando dos mesmos.

- Uma cópia da princesa lesma... Muito original. - Kabuto ainda desviava das investidas de Sakura.

- Dobre a sua língua para falar da minha mestra. E lute, seu covarde! - Sakura não parava de atacar.

- Já que você insiste..

Kabuto tomou distância e começou a fazer alguns selos com as mãos.

- Este, Sakura-san... Eu preparei especialmente para você... - Kabuto avançou em direção da mesma, mas foi atingido por um soco, e jogado longe.

- Você preparou o que mesmo, Kabuto? - Sakura disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Maldita... Você vai se arrepender disto. - E foi na direção da rosada.

Lutavam usando taijutsu, e Sakura não estava usando de toda a sua força. Guardava chakra para seu ataque final. Mas foi surpreendida quando sentiu sua perna falhar, parando de lugar, e observando Kabuto rindo.

- O que foi Sakura? - Riu.

- O que você fez, seu maldito! - Sakura segurava a perna, agachada no chão.

- Eu cortei suas vias de chakra, Sakura. - Disse com um sorriso vitorioso. - Eu disse que havia preparado um jutsu especialmente para você, não disse? Eu realmente trabalhei bastante tempo para que ele ficasse perfeito. Rápido, para que você não tivesse tempo de ver quando eu fosse te atingir, e eficiente. Afinal, o que será de você, uma médica que não pode usar chakra? Acho que é melhor morrer, você vai ficar inútil mesmo.

Kabutou avançou em cima de Sakura, numa velocidade que a mesma não pode ver e nem proteger-se contra o ninja. Ele lhe acertava em vários pontos, com um bisturi, que fluia com chakra, contrando suas vias de chakra pelo seu corpo. Quando finalmente julgou estar de bom tamanho, chutou a kunoichi em direção a casa, que caiu ferida, fazendo um grande barulho e uma poeira de fumaça subir entre as árvores.

* * *

- E você acredita que eu ficava esse tempo todo no quarto, sem fazer nada? Jiraya-sensei era realmente um pervertido... - Naruto não parava de falar um minuto, contando de toda sua jornada com o lendário ninja de Konoha. Não que Sasuke não estivesse interessado. Ok, ele realmente não estava. Mas a culpa era dele? Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, estando a pouco tempo de ver Sakura.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho, e pararam de correr, pousando em galhos de árvore.

- Que porra foi essa? - Sasuke, que pensava em Sakura, assustou-se com o barulho.

- Veio dali... - Naruto apontou na direção em que viu uma grande núvem de poeira aparecer.

- Acho que não custa darmos uma olhada, né? - Kakashi virou-se para Naruto e Sasuke.

- Não podemos ignorar isso? Com certeza é uma pequena briga entre ninjas de outra vila... - Sasuke disse, cansado. Não via a hora de chegar logo em Konoha. E aliás, quem diria, ele, querendo chegar logo em Konoha.

- Mas naquela direção fica um vilarejo, certo, Kakashi? - O ninja copiador confirmou. - Não podemos ignorar um vilarejo sendo atacado. Vamos até lá, é perto. Não vamos nos atrasar muito. - E Naruto saiu em direção ao mesmo, fazendo com que os outros fossem atrás.

* * *

- VOCÊS REALMENTE ACHAM QUE PODEM DESTRUIR O SONHO DE OROCHIMARU E FICAR POR ISSO MESMO? - Kabuto dizia enquanto segurava Sakura pelo pescoço e lhe socava o estômago. Nem que a kunoichi tentasse pensar em se defender, iria conseguir. Kabuto havia quebrado sua perna direita e seu braço esquerdo. E pela força que socava sua barriga, talvez algumas costelas também haviam se quebrado. A kunoichi já cuspia sangue e respirava com dificuldade. Já tinha o cabelo cheio de folhas e sangue, pois Kabuto a jogou várias vezes contra o chão, e de cabeça. Seu olho direito, estava roxo.

Não que Kabuto fosse mais forte que ela. Se fosse o Kabuto de antigamente, antes de Sasuke ir embora, Sakura o venceria facilmente. Mas não... Kabuto agora mais parecia com uma cobra... E esse jutsu? Ele realmente trabalhou duro, para vingar seu mestre.

O ninja estava irado, descontando toda a sua raiva em Sakura, que mais parecia um boneco. E de tão concentrado que estava, não notou que um grupo se aproximava, e parou atrás de si.

- Ei você, o que quer que esteja fazendo, pare agora! - Naruto dizia, pronto para defender o vilarejo.

Foi quando Kabuto virou-se para eles, com um sorriso malígno no rosto, que Sasuke ficou branco e Kakashi imóvel.

Era Sakura. Aquela kunoichi incrivelmente machucada, era Sakura.

- Você pensa que pode sair atacando vilarejos por ai agora Kabuto? - Naruto, notando se tratar do mesmo, já fazia um selo com as mãos pronto para atacar, sendo parado por Kakashi.

- Naruto... Aquela... Aquela é a Sakura.

Foi quando o mundo do mesmo parou. Como Sasuke, assim quando viu que era Sakura.

- MALDITO! - Naruto gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos, possuido pela raiva. - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A SAKURA? - E disparou junto com Sasuke, que já havia corrido antes, preparando um chidori com as mãos.

* * *

_Acaboooou. E ai, gostaram? :D Eu particularmente gostei muito desse capítulo, ficou exatamente do jeito que eu tinha imaginado. Vamos as reviews agora!_

_Bom, eu não posso deixar de agradecer todo mundo que mandou review e seguiu a fic na semana passada, que eu não pude responder vocês, então, ai vai: _

**Muuuuito obrigada Shadowblades, Saky-Uchiha23, Kary Uchiha Asakura 22, Lia Liz, MinaQuinn, MahhCullen, Susan n.n, Jhenny Natally e !**

_Agora, as reviews do capítulo passado:_

**Hana Haruno Sakura: **Obrigada por leeer a fic :D Espero que goste desse cap!

**Nishitani:** Ouuun, obrigada, e ai já está uma atualização!

**Lia Liz: **Que bom que gostou :D

** .Dm: **Obrigada! Espero que goste do capítulo novo!

** Wonderje: **Não é? Acho que deviam vender mesmo kkkkkkkkkkk. Eu ia ser muito feliz se isso acontecesse. Eu ainda não tenho certeza quantos serão ao todo, mas acho que em torno de 27 capítulos ou 30. Não deve passar disso.

** Saky-Uchiha23:** Nem preciso falar que surtei com sua review né kkkkkkkkk. Pqp, fiquei muito feliz de você, mesmo estando viajando, continuar acompanhando as atualizações :D Agora o próximo capítulo também será fofo. AI SASUKE, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE MEU AMOR? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_Bom gente, é isso, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e sábado que vem (se o mundo não acabar) eu voltarei kkkkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos beijos!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Booooooom dia bonitas! Pois é, são 14:11, mas eu acabei de acordar, então pra mim é bom dia hahahahahaha. Enfim, o mundo não acabou gente! Que pena :/ kkkk. Eu fiquei esperando por um grande acontecimento, sei lá, terremotos, ou uma apocalipse zumbi, e não aconteceu NADA... Maias, vocês fizeram a trollagem do ano!_

_E como o mundo não acabou, cá estou eu com um cap extremamente fofinho pra vocês :') Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Eu estou aqui.**

Assim que Naruto e Sasuke avançaram em Kabuto, o mesmo soltou Sakura, que cairia no chão, se Sasuke não fosse rápido o bastante para pegar a mesma.

Naruto ajoelhou-se do lado de Sasuke, e passou a mão pelo rosto de Sakura, enquanto Kakashi se posicionava à frente de seus antigos alunos, e fazia alguns selos com as mãos.

- O que ele fez com você, Sakura-chan... - Naruto fechava os punhos com raiva, e lágrimas nos olhos.

A kunoichi respirava com dificuldade, mas teve forças para falar antes de desmaiar,agarrando o colete de Sasuke, e falar com dificuldade. - Kabuto... Ele tem um novo jutsu... Para vingar Orochimaru. Eu não pude vencer... Ele quer Sasuke... S-Salve... Sasuke.

- SAKURA! SAKURA! - Sasuke a balançava com delicadeza, pois a mesma estava muito machucada. - EU VOU MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA! - Depositou Sakura lentamente no chão, e virou-se para Kabuto, já vendo que Kakashi e seus cães atacavam o ninja, que mais parecia uma cobra.

- Sasuke. - Ele estava tão nervoso, que não sentiu a voz de Naruto atrás de si, e nem a mão do mesmo em seu ombro. - SASUKE! - E finalmente, o moreno virou-se. - Eu cuido disso. Eu e Kakashi acabaremos com ele, pode ter certeza.

- EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR ESSE CARA FAZER ISSO COM SAKURA, E NÃO FAZER NADA. A CULPA FOI MINHA NARUTO! É MINHA RESPONSABILIDADE. - O moreno gritava, furioso.

- Sasuke. Confia isso à mim, seu melhor amigo. - Naruto disse com firmeza, sustentando o olhar de Sasuke, e o mesmo nunca havia visto um olhar assim. - Eu não vou deixar esse filho da puta sair vivo. Vou cuidar para que ele sofra mais do que fez Sakura sofrer. Agora por favor, leve ela pra Konoha. Corra o mais rápido que você puder. - Vendo que o moreno não iria aceitar, suspirou e disse com mais firmeza ainda. - Eu estou confiando Sakura à você. Ela é a única família que eu tenho. Sakura é minha irmã. Eu sei que você vai conseguir salvá-la a tempo. E eu sei que é de você que ela precisa. A Sakura te ama. Ajude-a, agora.

As palavras de Naruto atingiram Sasuke, o mesmo confirmou com a cabeça, e pegou Sakura no colo.

- Eu vou cuidar disso pra você, minha irmãzinha. Fica bem. - Naruto beijou a testa de Sakura, e viu Sasuke sair em disparada com a rosada nos braços.

- Agora, Kabuto... - Naruto disse, se colocando ao lado de Kakashi. - Eu vou cuidar para que você vá direto para o inferno.

* * *

Sasuke já podia ver os portões de Konoha. Nunca havia corrido tão rápido em sua vida. Tinha feito uso até mesmo do selo amaldiçoado. Mas valeu a pena. Em questão de 1 hora e meia, ele chegava em Konoha.

- CHAMEM TSUNADE! - Sasuke gritou para os guardas dos portões, enquanto corrida com Sakura nos braços em direção ao hospital. Os guardas, vendo que era Sakura desacordada no braço do mesmo, fizeram o que o moreno disse.

E em questão de minutos, Sakura já estava sento atendida por Tsunade na sala de emergência.

* * *

Sasuke não tinha saído da porta da sala de cirurgia desde então. Não foi pra casa, não bebeu água... Não descançou. Apenas ficou lá, com a cabeça em Sakura. Foi quando, três horas depois, Tsunade saiu. Com uma expressão cansada.

- Tsunade-sama. Como Sakura está? Ela está bem, não está? - Sasuke disparou com perguntas pra cima da Hokage, que respirou fundo enquanto sentava, com Sasuke de pé, em sua frente.

- Ela está estável Sasuke. Perdeu muito sangue, mas já fizemos tranfusão. Ela teve duas costelas, a perna e o braço quebrados. Eu já consegui dar um jeito, mas a recuperação dela será demorada... Mas... - Tsunade fitou o teto, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- MAS O QUE? - Sasuke gritou, e teria levado uma bela de uma bronca de Tsunade... Mas a situação foi diferente.

- As vias de chakra de Sakura, estão completamente cortadas. Eu nunca vi algo do tipo! Eu não sei se é possível curá-la. Eu até sei de uma cirurgia, mas as chances de sucesso na mesma não são muito altas... No caso de Sakura, talvez... 50%. E é a mesma porcentagem que talvez não dê certo... E sendo assim, Sakura morreria na hora. Não que ela não corra risco de vida agora...

- MAS VOCÊ DISSE QUE ELA ESTÁ ESTÁVEL. ESTÁVEL TSUNADE! - Sasuke colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado.

- Sim, ela está... Mas o chakra dela está sem controle. Nos colocamos um aparelho na mesma para diminuir o fluxo, para que não se espalhe tanto pelo corpo, já que as vias de chakra, que são como veias, estão cortadas. Então, por enquanto, sim, ela está estável. Mas ela não pode sair do hospital. Se ela sair, o chakra dela vai ficar sem controle pelo corpo, e ela morrerá. Eu não sei dizer quantos dias ou meses ela aguente. Mas se ela sair daqui, se ela tirar o cabo do aparelho, ela morrerá.

- Tsunade... - Sasuke sentou-se, derrotado. - Você tem que conseguir salvá-la. Não sei como, pesquise, estude... Mas salve Sakura.

Tsunade via o desespero do moreno, e isso só fez com que ficasse mais triste, derramando uma lágrima. - Eu sei... Eu vou fazer o impossível, Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura estava na U.T.I, e após algumas horas, e depois de forçar Sasuke a ir pra casa para pelo menos tomar um banho, já que do jeito que estava não havia possibilidade de ver Sakura, o mesmo pode entrar para finalmente ver a garota.

Ela estava deitada na cama, e parecia sem vida. O rosto pálido, o braço e a perna enfaixados. Sasuke pegou uma cadeira, e sentou-se. Pegando na mão de Sakura, com esperança de que ela acordasse. Para que finalmente ele pudesse ver aquele brilho nos olhos verdes da kunoichi, que ele percebeu que não podia ficar sem. Afinal, como conseguiu ficar tantos anos sem aqueles olhos?

- Não adianta... Ela não acorda hoje... - Shizune entrou com uma prancheta na mão, para verificar as máquinas que mantinham Sakura estável. No momento, a kunoichi respirava com ajuda de aparelhos, de tão debilitada que estava. - Ela ficará feliz de saber que você esteve aqui.

Sasuke assentiu, não tirando os olhos de Sakura. Aliás, não tinha prestado atenção no que Shizune havia dito.

- Hm, Sasuke, eu preciso fazer uns exames na Sakura... Você se importa de ir pra fora? E por favor, acalme o Naruto... - Sasuke concordou silenciosamente, deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e saiu do quarto. Encontrando Naruto no corredor, gritando, imundo da luta com Kabuto. Pelo que ele percebeu, ele veio direto.

- Naruto, pare de gritar...

- SASUKE! FINALMENTE! - O mesmo explodiu em alívio. - Como ela está?

- Shizune está fazendo exames nela... Vamos conversar lá fora, antes que você consiga sujar mais ainda o hospital.

Sasuke explicou toda a situação para Naruto, que ficou tão desespero quanto ele, mas de seu jeito.

- A Tsunade vai dar um jeito Sasuke. Eu tenho certeza. Eu confio nela. - Naruto disse sentando-se nas escadas do hospital.

- Eu espero que sim... E... Kabuto?

- Aquele filho da puta teve o que mereceu. Agora, deve estar lamentando junto com Orochimaru o fato de serem tão burros. - O mesmo comentou com um sorriso. - Eu vou pra casa tomar um banho, e já volto para ver Sakura.

- Daqui a pouco o horário de visitas acaba, Naruto. Já são quase oito horas... - Sasuke olhou a lua. Era lua cheia.

- Sasuke, até parece que não vão me deixar ver a Sakura. - Naruto riu com uma expressão triste e cansada, e foi para sua casa, prometendo voltar rápido. E Sasuke voltou para o lugar de que julgava, agora, que nunca deveria ter saído. Do lado de Sakura.

* * *

- Meninos, o horário de visitas acabou. - Tsunade entrou na sala, com uma expressão cansada. Já eram dez horas da noite.

- Nada ainda? - Naruto a olhou com uma expressão triste.

- Nada. Quando eu acho que estou chegando perto de algo que talvez dê certo... Me engano. E começo tudo de novo. Mas eu não vou desistir. Agora, vocês precisam deixar Sakura descançar... E precisam descançar também.

- Eu já vou, Baa-chan. Mas amanhã de manhã, estarei de volta. - Naruto disse saindo. - Vou passar na casa da Hinata agora, ela deve estar preocupada. Até amanhã.

Sasuke permanecia imóvel, apesar do aviso de Tsunade de que o horário de visitas já havia acabado. A mesma se aproximou do moreno, e colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro.

- Se eu lhe mandar sair, você não vai sair, não é mesmo? - E recebeu um sim com a cabeça. - Ok, pode ficar. Mas isso é só porque eu gosto muito de Sakura, a tenho como uma filha. E sei que ela vai ficar feliz de ver você quando acordar.

- E-ela... Vai acordar, não é? - A voz de Sasuke falhou, tentando tirar essa possibilidade da sua cabeça.

- Claro que vai. - Tsunade disse, saindo do quarto.

Sasuke apertou a mão de Sakura, que respirava lentamente, e depois de algumas horas, adormeceu sentado, com a cabeça no cochão de Sakura, não soltando a mão da mesma.

* * *

Foi quando o moreno sentiu um aperto e uma movimentação na cama, que acordou assustado, a tempo de olhar Sakura abrindo lentamente os olhos, com uma expressão confusa.

- Sakura? Consegue me ouvir? - Sasuke revirou os olhos com a sua pergunta. E resmungou logo em seguida. - É claro que consegue... Você não tá surta. - E assustou-se. - Ou está? Não está não né?

E quando ouviu um riso fraco e baixo, que seu coração se acalmou.

- Sim, eu não estou surda... - Sakura disse baixo, com dificuldade. Sasuke olhou no relógio, eram 5 da manhã.

- Não fale muito, você não pode se esforçar.

A kunoichi assentiu com a cabeça, antes de adormecer novamente. Mas antes, disse bem baixo, que apenas Sasuke, que mantinha a total atenção nela, pode entender. - Obrigada...

Ela apertou a mão de Sasuke, e adormeceu.

- Eu estou aqui Sakura.

* * *

_É isso genteeeeeeeeeee! E ai, o que acharam do cap? Eu to morrendo de amores pelo Sasuke, awn, tão fofo!_

_Agora o momento revolta, alguém viu o mangá dessa semana? GENTE, COMO ELE FEZ ISSO COM O NEJI? Kishimoto, to bolada contigo. u.u_

_Bom, final de semana que vem, com toda aquela preparação de ano novo, eu acho que sim, teremos um capítulo novo. Eu não sei ainda, mas eu aviso vocês pela review e etc, que agora eu to respondendo por PM._

_Enfim, um feliz natal pra todas vocês com muitos presentes e comida boaaaaaaaaaaaa! Beijos beijos!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Yooo gente! Como foi o natal de vocês? O meu foi bem animado, apesar de ter terminado a noite jogando stop com o meu irmão (ok, já eram quase 4:00 da manhã) hahahaha._**  
**

_Enfim, estou viajando, e tava morrendo de medo de não conseguir internet pra postar pra vocês, mas assim que eu cheguei, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ir atrás disso hahahahaha. E cá estou eu!_

_Bom, eu vou postar esse capítulo lindo de ano novo, mas semana que vem não vou postar, já que estarei ocupada com um monte de coisas e pretendo terminar de escrever a fic :) Então, curtam bastante, e feliz ano novo pra todas vocês!_

_E não podia deixar de dedicar este capítulo para a Saky-Uchiha23 que faz aniversário essa semana, aliás, amanhã! Parabéns bunita, mas amanhã te dou parabéns novamente pelo facebook hahaha._

_ENFIM, BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Eu não quero ser um peso novamente.**

- Como está se sentindo, Sakura? - Era a primeira vez que ela abria os olhos depois do acidente. Pelo menos, ela não se lembrava de ter acordado antes disso, com Sasuke ao lado dela. Nesta manhã, quando abriu os olhos, em seu quarto estava apenas Tsunade.

- Eu pareço bem? - Sakura disse com ironia. Tsunade havia acabado de lhe explicar o que havia acontecido com seu corpo, suas vias de chakra e sua possível recuperação, por enquanto, ainda impossível, já que Tsunade não havia encontrado um método seguro para operar sua pupíla.

- Sakura... - A Hokage sentou-se na cama, ao lado de sua amada aprendiz, que tinha os olhos cansados, sem vida alguma, e estava sentada na cama.

- Sério, eu realmente pareço bem? Eu estou acabada... - E jogou a cabeça para trás, fitando o teto, e as lágrimas caindo de seu rosto.

* * *

- Sasuke! - Ouvir seu nome fez o moreno parar de andar e olhar na direção em que ouvia seu nome.

- Oi, dobe. - Naruto chegou correndo ao lado de Sasuke, que estava voltando para o hospital naquele momento. Havia ido tomar café da manhã, já que faziam quase 24 horas que ele não comia absolutamente nada. E também, aproveitou para passar em sua casa para tomar um banho. Ele realmente estava precisando.

- A Sakura-chan acordou! Ino acabou de me procurar para contar. - Naruto disse com um sorriso. E nesse momento o coração de Sasuke pulou do peito. Como ela estaria? Será que Tsunade já havia dado um jeito de fazer Sakura ficar bem novamente? A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi continuar sua caminhada até o hospital, desta vez, quase correndo, com os gritos de Naruto atrás, pedindo para que esse esperasse.

* * *

- Eu realmente espero que ela esteja bem e que não esteja deprimida nem nada do tipo... - Naruto dizia enquanto acompanhava Sasuke no corredor, chegando quase ao quarto de Sakura.

- É, eu também. - Foram as últimas palavras de Sasuke, quando este pegou na maçaneta e ouviu gritos de dentro do quarto.

- VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU NÃO É? CLARO QUE NÃO IA PERCEBER. EU SOU UM PESO. - Era a voz de Sakura, descontrolada, misturado com um grave tom de choro.

- Sakura, se acalme! Meu deus, você não pode ficar nervosa desse jeito! - Sasuke agora ouviu a voz de Tsunade, tentando acalmar Sakura.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! Não... Não entende... - E houve uma pausa. - Eu voltei a ser o que eu era quando Sasuke foi embora. Um peso. A única coisa que eu fazia era dar problemas para ele e Naruto. Eu nunca era capaz, nem forte o bastante para nada. E agora, o que eu sou? Nada mais do que isso. - O moreno ouviu a voz de Sakura suplicante, palavras que o deixaram sem fala, e a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi abrir a porta aos poucos, mas Sakura não percebeu a porta se abrindo e nem a figura que estava ali.

- Isso não é verdade, Sakura. - Tsunade passou a mão pelos cabelos de sua aluna.

- CLARO QUE É! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELE VAI FAZER AGORA? IR EMBORA! CLARO! POR QUE ELE FICARIA NUM TIME ONDE UM DOS INTEGRANTES VOLTOU A SER UM PESO? VOLTOU A SER A MESMA KUNOICHI FRACA QUE SEMPRE FOI? - E nesse momento Sakura virou a cabeça na direção da porta, vendo Sasuke com uma expressão nada feliz, e Naruto atrás, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Sa-Sasuke... - Sakura disse seu nome falhado e baixo. Quase num sussuro. - E-eu...

E não houve tempo de dizer mais nada, Sasuke apenas bateu a porta, fechando-a, e saiu em disparada por Konoha, deixando Naruto surpreso no corredor e Sakura desesperada, presa naquele quarto de hospital.

* * *

- EU NÃO QUIS DIZER ISSO! EU DISSE, MAS... MAS EU... - Sakura gesticulava na cama, enquanto Naruto estava ao seu lado. Os dois sozinhos naquele quarto.

- Ei, Sakura-chan, calma... - Naruto pegou as mãos de sua melhor amiga, fazendo-a olhar para ele. - Eu não estou te culpando, ninguém aqui está. Eu apenas fiz aquele gesto com a cabeça porque eu sabia que o cabeça dura do Sasuke ia sair bravo daqui. Você não teve culpa de nada. Ele tem que entender que você está apenas nervosa. É uma condição nova pra você, que vai mudar em breve, todos confiamos nisso. Eu vou conversar com ele, agora, acalme-se. - E dizendo isso abraçou Sakura, deixando-a chorar em seus braços.

- Eu não quero que ele vá embora... - Sakura soluçava enquanto falava.

- Claro que ele não vai. Ele só esta nervoso. Eu resolvo isso pra você, não precisa se preocupar. Só descanse, tudo bem?

E ficaram assim até Sakura se acalmar um pouco e dormir novamente.

* * *

A quanto tempo estaria socando aquela árvore? Uma meia hora... E sua raiva não havia passado nem um pouco. Não era raiva de Sakura, nunca, jamais. Era raiva de si mesmo. Por ter abandonado Sakura uma vez, e não ter passado a segurança que ela precisava para saber que ele jamais iria embora novamente.

- Saiba que socar a árvore não vai melhorar muita coisa... - Naruto dizia atrás do ninja moreno, que não parou de socar a árvore para responder. - Ok, pode socar o quanto quiser, eu espero.

E foram bons 15 minutos. Naruto sentado numa sombra, esperando Sasuke cansar do que fazia. E quando cansou, aproximou-se de Naruto, e encostou-se na árvore.

- Como ela está? - Perguntou, com a voz bem baixa.

- Culpada. Ela acha que você vai embora porque ela está presa numa cama de hospital, ou que você vai embora porque ouviu ela dizer aquelas coisas. De qualquer forma, ela pensa que você vai partir.

- Eu não vou.

- Eu sei disso. - Naruto disse com um sorriso, e Sasuke o encarou com uma expressão confusa. - Sasuke, pelo amor de deus, até eu consigo perceber que você nunca mais vai abandonar a Sakura.

E a mesma expressão confusa novamente.

- Você gosta dela, teme. - E a única coisa que Naruto conseguiu foi uma expressão emburrada de Sasuke. - Sempre gostou.

- Naruto, não inventa as coisas.

- Sasuke, vamos aos fatos, ok? Você sempre deu a sua vida para proteger a vida da Sakura. Não porque você julgava que ela fosse fraca com incapaz de se defender. Mas porque você queria protegê-la. E eu morria de ciúmes disso. - Naruto deu uma risada, lembrando-se do passado do time 7. - Você lembra na prova da floresta? Que ficamos desacordados e Sakura nos protegeu? Você ficou fora de si quando viu como ela estava, e se culpou porque não conseguiu protegê-la. É o que eu digo, você sempre gostou dela, mas nunca percebeu isso. E agora, com vocês próximos novamente e de um jeito diferente de como eram anos atrás antes da sua partida, você está se dando conta desse fato.

- Ok dobe, eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer.

- Então você concorda - Naruto disse com um sorriso, arrancando aquele típico sorriso de Sasuke, que nem parecia um sorriso, mas que apenas ele, Sakura e Kakashi que conheciam o moreno tão bem, sabiam o que aquela expressão significava.

- Então, você podia por favor ir pro hospital e dizer pra ela que não vai embora? - Naruto disse levantando-se. Eu tenho que passar na casa da Hinata, nos combinamos de treinar essa tarde, e depois eu passo no hospital. Mas antes, vá tomar um banho Sasuke, você esta lamentável.

- Cala a boca, dobe.

* * *

- Ela ainda não acordou? - Naruto disse entrando no quarto seguido de Hinata, que tinha uma das mãos entrelaçadas nas de Naruto.

- Ainda não... - Sasuke estava sentado ao lado da cama de Sakura, no sofá do quarto, enquanto esta dormia tranquilamente. - Oi, Hinata.

- Olá Sasuke-san. - Hinata respondeu-lhe com um sorriso. E parecia menos tímida do que nunca.

- Acho que o sedativo que Tsunade aplicou em Sakura foi forte. Ela estava bem nervosa mesmo... - Naruto sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Sasuke, e Hinata sentou-se nos pés da cama de Sakura.

Ficaram um tempo conversando sobre alguns assuntos da vila. A conversa acontecia mais entre Hinata e Naruto, já que Sasuke não tirava os olhos de Sakura. E foi quando viram a kunoichi se mexer, o silêncio se estabeleceu na sala. E Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, sendo recebida com um sorriso de Hinata e Naruto. Sasuke permanecia na mesma expressão de sempre, mas por dentro, quase explodindo.

- Boa noite Sakura-chan! - Naruto disse colocando um dos braços no pescoço de Hinata, que sorria para Sakura.

- Olá gente... - Sakura sorriu de uma forma tímida, percebendo que apesar de tudo, Sasuke ainda estava ali.

- Como você está, Sakura-chan? - Hinata perguntou-lhe com uma expressão de carinho.

- Estou bem, Hinata... Quer dizer, bem eu não estou, mas...

- Mas vai ficar bem logo. Eu tenho certeza que a baa-chan está se esforçando! Então Sakura-chan... - Naruto começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Hinata, que lhe deu um pequeno aperto na mão. E foi quanto percebeu Sasuke inquieto, provavelmente, querendo falar com Sakura, e a mesma parecia querer a mesma coisa. Mas Naruto, como sempre, não percebeu esse pequeno detalhe, e já ia começar a falar novamente, sendo interrompido por Hinata.

- Naruto-kun! O que você acha de um lámen? Eu soube que hoje tem uma promoção especial no Ichiraku... - Hinata já ia puxando Naruto, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento de Sakura. - A gente volta amanhã Sakura-chan. Boa noite pra vocês.

E Naruto saiu da sala protestando como sempre, e ao fechar a porta, o silêncio ficou prevaleceu. O que não era igual no corredor.

- Hinata-chan, eu queria conversar mais. - Naruto disse magoado.

- Naruto-kun, eles precisam conversar. Você não percebeu como Sasuke-san estava ansioso? - Hinata disse com sua típica calma.

- Eu... Er... Não. - Naruto disse sem graça. - Mas ainda bem que eu tenho você, Hinata-chan! - E lhe beijou a testa, deixando a Hyuuga vermelha.

* * *

- Desculpe. Eu, er.. Eu não queria dizer aquilo. - Sakura começou dizendo, olhando para suas próprias mãos enquanto falava.

E então Sasuke tomou coragem de fazer algo que deixou Sakura surpresa. Levantou-se do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura na cama, pegando sua mão e a fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

- Sakura, desculpa. Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu vou embora. Porque eu não vou. Então, não precisa mais ficar desse jeito. - E então Sasuke suspirou. - Você não é um peso. Nunca foi. Não pense dessa forma.

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, abaixando-a e começando a chorar baixinho, sendo amparada pela melhor coisa que ela podia imaginar. O abraço de Sasuke.

* * *

_É isso gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Ah sim, e se houver algum errinho, eu peço MIL desculpas, mas eu tinha acabado de revisar do capítulo INTEIRO, e do nada a página da internet fechou e eu fiquei muito chatiada hahahaha. Então, arrumei tudo que eu lembrava que tinham alguns errinhos, mas qualquer coisa, vocês me avisam por review e eu arrumo._

_Beijo beijo e feliz ano novo!_


	19. Chapter 19

_E aaaaaaaaaaai gente! Eu sei que eu andei sumida, mas eu não abandonei a fic! E nem nunca vou abandonar, podem ter certeza. Avisei todo mundo que mandou review que a fic ia ficar 1 semana sem post. E como prometido, AQUI ESTOU! UHUUUUUUUUUUUL._**  
**

_Ai gente precisava muito dessa semana, eu tava ficando louca com a fic (que eu ainda não acabei de escrever, oh god), o canal no youtube, a minha facul, procurando apto pra morar... Sério, tá difícil. Mas a partir de hoje, tudo volta ao normal com capítulos semanais! :D_

_E sem mais enrolação, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Eu deixo, mas você tem que cuidar muito bem dela.**

Era de manhã, e já faziam 4 dias que Sakura estava no hospital, com o humor mudando sempre. Um dia, estava calma, e no minuto seguinte, estava chorando e nervosa. E essas mudanças de humor já estavam deixando Sasuke maluco, mas ele não deixaria Sakura sozinha por nada. Ela havia acabado de tomar café, e estava deitada olhando o teto. E Sasuke sabia: ou ela começaria a xingar toda a família de Kabuto, de uma forma até engraçada, ou iria chorar. E ele já estava preparado para isso, mas o que aconteceu não foi nenhuma dessas coisas.

- Faz tempo que eu não vejo a Yuna... Eu acho que quando ela me ver, vai me xingar e ficar chatiada porque eu sumi. E a culpa não é nem minha. - Sakura suspirou. - Estou com saudade dela... Claro, e de todos do orfanato. Mas você sabe né, Yuna é a minha preferida... E eu prometi que não ia ficar muito tempo sem ir até lá... Sasuke?

Sakura parou de falar quando percebeu que este levantou-se do sofá e estava abrindo a porta.

- Sasuke, não é educado deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas.

- Ela não vai ficar brava com você. - E dizendo isso, fechou a porta.

E então Sakura soube onde ele iria. Ao orfanato.

* * *

Ao chegar ao local, encontrou Kiba no grande jardim, brincando com as crianças e com Akamaru. E ao longe conseguiu ver uma garotinha pequena, sentada na sombra da árvore, sozinha.

- Ei, Sasuke! - Kiba foi recebê-lo. - Tudo certo? Como está Sakura?

- Bipolar. - Sasuke disse com uma expressão cansada, e Kiba riu.

- É a cara dela mesmo. Mas eu tenho certeza que tudo vai se resolver logo. Como o Naruto mesmo disse, Tsunade-baa-chan dará um jeito. E que ela não me ouça dizendo seu nome seguido de baa-chan. - Kiba riu. - Mas tem alguém aqui que não está muito feliz com a ausência de Sakura.

- É, foi por isso que eu vim aqui. Sakura me disse que Yuna provavelmente estaria bem brava.

- Você não viu nada ainda. Venha, vamos falar a mini Sakura.

Se dirigiram até a pequena menina, que estava com uma cara emburrada, olhando feio para tudo que estava em sua volta.

- Tio Kiba, eu já disse que eu não quero brincar. Eu quero a tia Sakura! Cadê a tia Sakura? - Yuna já dizia levantando-se. - Oi, tio Sasuke.

- Yuna, o Sasuke veio explicar pra você porque a Sakura não esta vindo aqui. Seja boazinha, tá bom? - Kiba bateu no ombro de Sasuke. - Boa sorte.

Sasuke ficou com uma expressão de desespero. Ele não tinha muito jeito com criança, e Yuna não era um das crianças mais fáceis...

- E então? Cade a tia Sakura? - Yuna perguntava séria, com as mãos na cintura. Sasuke suspirou, aquilo ia dar trabalho. Mas... Era por Sakura.

- Yuna, eu preciso que você presta muita atenção no que eu vou lhe explicar... - Disse sentando-se.

- A tia Sakura foi embora? - Yuna perguntou, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- NÃO! - Sua voz alta e desesperada assustou a menina - Quer dizer, não, Yuna... O que aconteceu foi que Sakura saiu em uma missão sozinha, e foi atacada por um inimigo da vila...

- ELA ESTÁ BEM TIO SASUKE? - Yuna já começava a ficar nervosa. Ela era mesmo, uma mini Sakura.

- Yuna, sério... Calma. Me deixe apenas terminar, tudo bem? A Sakura esta bem. - A menina apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e Sasuke lhe contou o que havia acontecido, claro que sem citar as partes de violência que Sakura sofreu, chegando na parte de que Sakura não podia usar chakra por enquanto. - E agora, ela não pode sair do hospital, porque Tsunade-sama ainda não estudou bastante para ajudar a Sakura. Mas ela vai ficar bem logo e vai poder vir te ver.

Yuna permaneceu em silêncio, pensando em tudo que Sasuke havia lhe explicado.

- Você bateu bastante no moço malvado né? - Yuna perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Claro! Eu... Er... Dei um jeito no moço malvado. - Sasuke nunca pensou que realmente estaria sentado num orfanato, falando desse jeito com uma criança. "Moço malvado"... Ok, melhor deixar isso pra lá.

- Se você diz que ela vai ficar bem...

- Claro que vai.

- Mas quando?

- Yuna... Eu não sei. A Hokage está se esforçando ao máximo pra poder ajudar a Sakura. E ela realmente vai ajudar. Mas eu não tenho certeza de quando. Por enquanto, a gente apenas tem que torcer pela Sakura, tudo bem? Não precisa ficar brava com a Sakura, não é culpa dela.

- Eu sei tio Sasuke... Mas eu estou com saudade... - Yuna colocou as pequenas mãos no rosto, e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Ei, Yuna, para... - Sasuke olhava desesperado para todos os lados, sem saber o que fazer, pegou a criança no colo. - Ei... Calma... Eu não lhe disse que ela esta bem? Ela só não pode sair de lá por enquanto. E você não pode visitá-la porque ainda é muito pequena. Mas ela está bem Yuna, não precisa ficar nervosa.

A pequena menina mexeu a cabeça, confirmando que entendia o que Sasuke estava dizendo, e se acalmou, levantando-se e ficando de frente para o moreno.

- Eu sei que você fez a tia Sakura ficar triste um tempo... - Yuna disse séria, e Sasuke teve vontade de rir da expressão da pequena criança, mas segurou-se, afinal, Yuna era inteligente, e com certeza falaria algo importante. - Mas eu sei que você gosta muito dela. E ela gosta muito de você. Então...

- Então?

- Então eu deixo você namorar a tia Sakura.

A expressão de Sasuke foi de extrema surpresa. Para alguns, aquilo poderia ser até engraçado. E tudo bem, era mesmo engraçadinho, afinal, as crianças são engraçadas. Mas aquilo tinha uma extrema importancia para ele.

- Obrigado, Yuna. Eu prometo que vou cuidar da Sakura. - Sasuke disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Claro que vai. - A menina disse cruzando os braços. - Se não eu acabo com você com os jutsus que a tia Sakura me ensinar.

Agora Sasuke não aguentou, e deu uma pequena risada.

- Claro que vai Yuna, claro que vai... - E pegou-se fazendo cócegas na pequena criança.

Kiba, que assistia a cena, não podia acreditar. Sasuke brincando com uma criança? Estava comprovado que Sakura, além de ser uma médica espetacular, fazia milagres. Ela estava curando o coração do Uchiha. Ele nunca deixaria de ser que ele era, mas estava se transformando numa pessoa melhor.

* * *

Sakura pulou da cama quando ouviu a porta se fechando.

- Sasuke, como você pode sair e ter me deixado falando sozinha? Deve ter sido algo de muita importancia né, pra você sair correndo desse jeito. Que falta de educação Uchiha.

Sakura até pensou que o mesmo tivesse ido falar com Yuna, mas ele demorou tanto para voltar, que a kunoichi ficou sem entender. Mas, para a surpresa de toda Konoha, Sasuke havia ficado todo aquele tempo no orfanato, brincando com Yuna, já que a mesma disse que ele tinha que fazer tudo que Sakura fazia, já que a kunoichi não podia sair do hospital.

Sasuke jogou-se no sofá ao lado da cama de Sakura, e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- Eu falei, ela não vai ficar brava com você... - E continuou com os olhos fechados, dormindo logo em seguida.

Sakura sorriu, olhando o moreno dormindo tranquilamente ao lado de sua cama. Ela sabia que ele provavelmente estava cansado. Quase não dormia direito, ficava sempre atento a qualquer movimento que Sakura fizesse acordada, ou durante o sono.

- Obrigada, Sasuke.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh gente a Yuna é fofa demais né :') Muito amorrrrrr._

_Então gente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e sábado que vem tem maisssssssss. Beijo beijo_


	20. Chapter 20

_E aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii galera bonita do fanfictionnnnn. Cá estou eu com um capítulo com algo que MUITA gente tava esperando hihihihi. Mas não irei dizer aqui no começo, se não, não tem graça. Quase que não deu tempo de postar hoje, eu to tão cansada que vocês não fazem ideia. Mas ai eu pensei "não posso deixá-las sem capítulo" e bom, aqui está._**  
**

_E a boa notícia do dia é: TERMINEI A FIC hahahahahaha. Agora eu não me lembro se ao todo ficaram com 27 ou 28 capítulos, mas é por ai, depois eu falo quantos faltam mesmo._

_E BOOOM, sem mais enrolação, BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - O primeiro as vezes nunca é o melhor.**

Sakura estava extremamente difícil nos últimos três dias. Já havia se passado 1 semana que ela estava ali.

- Eu não aguento mais ficar nessa droga dessa cama, nessa droga desse quarto, nessa droga desse hospital! - Sakura resmungava enquanto Ino checava a máquina que controlava o chakra pelo corpo de Sakura. Já era noite e Sasuke tinha uma terrível dor de cabeça.

- Tudo bem Sakura, mas por enquanto é nessa droga dessa cama, nessa droga desse quarto e nessa droga desse hospital que você tem que ficar. - Ino era assim. Realista e direta. Tudo bem, ela também estava preocupada com a amiga, mas Sakura era forte, e não uma menina que reclamava o dia inteiro. - Pare de parecer como uma adolescente revoltada. Você é mais do que isso Sakura. Precisa ter paciência.

E lá se foram alguns minutos de discussão. Um dos motivos de Sakura e Sasuke não terem isso, era que Sasuke não batia de frente com Sakura. Mas ele também já estava no seu limite. Estava visivelmente abatido. E aquela situação já estava deixando Sakura mais nervosa ainda.

- Tudo bem Sakura, quando você resolver parar de ter crises adolescentes, eu volto pra conversar com a minha amiga de verdade que nunca seria derrotada por esse problema, que continuaria pensando positivo. - Dizendo isso, Ino saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Sakura gritou, jogando a cabeça no travesseiro. - E VOCÊ?

- O que tem eu, Sakura? - O Uchiha já começou a suspirar. Ele sentia que Sakura começaria a fazer um escandâlo. Ele só não esperava que fosse ouvir aquilo de Sakura.

- E você continua aqui por que, Sasuke? Eu não preciso de você aqui!

- Sakura, não começa...

- EU TO FALANDO SÉRIO! VOCÊ CONTINUA AQUI POR QUE? POR QUE VOCÊ TEM DÓ DE MIM? POR QUE SABE QUE EU NUNCA MAIS VOU PODER SER UMA KUNOICHI?

- Você não sabe do que está falando Sakura... - Ele já começava a perder a paciência.

- CLARO QUE EU SEI. VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI PORQUE TEM PENA DE MIM. EU NÃO PRECISO QUE VOCÊ TENHA PENA SASUKE, NÃO PRECISO! - Sakura estava tão nervosa que começava a chorar novamente.

- EU NÃO TENHO PENA, SAKURA! - Sasuke levantou-se, ficando de frente para a mesma. - EU ESTOU AQUI PORQUE EU ME IMPORTO!

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA! - Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto, e seu corpo tremia. Sasuke aproximou-se da mesma.

- CHEGA, SAKURA!

E foi quando a mesma abriu os olhos cheios d'água, foi que Sasuke percebeu como eles estavam próximos, fazendo com que os dois ficassem corados. E foi aí que Sasuke não conseguiu resistir, e beijou Sakura, para a surpresa da mesma. E talvez, não foi o beijo que recebeu de Sasuke que a surpreendeu, foi a forma que este a beijou. Ela podia sentir todo o carinho de Sasuke por ela, o carinho que ela insistia em dizer que não existia. Que era pena. E para a surpresa dela, não era.

Foi quando se separaram, que Sasuke podia ver Sakura com uma expressão de surpresa. E a mesma, estava mesmo. Mas também estava arrependida por tudo que havia falado. E voltou a chorar. Claro, ela iria explicar o porque, mas não teve tempo para isso. Sasuke, pensando que Sakura não havia gostado, ou que não tinha sentimentos por ele, levantou-se da cama rapidamente e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

* * *

- Mais uma dose de saquê! - Sasuke pedia ao atendente.

- Sasuke-san, não era mais fácil você pedir a garrafa? E outra, é terça-feira... Você não esta bebendo demais no meio da semana?

- Eu pedi uma dose de saquê, não a sua opinião. - E rapidamente, o homem serviu Sasuke, que tomou mais algumas doses, e foi embora, um pouco embreagado.

* * *

- Algum problema, Sakura? - Ino entrou no quarto séria, mas correu até a amiga quando viu que essa chorava sem parar.

- Ino... Por favor... Eu preciso do Naruto... - Sakura apertava as mãos da loira, que rapidamente confirmou com a cabeça.

- Acalme-se Sakura. Eu vou pedir para alguém chamá-lo, mas você precisa de acalmar, eu não posso sair daqui e deixar você sozinha desse jeito.

- Ele entendeu errado Ino... - Sakura soluçou. - Eu preciso resolver as coisas do jeito certo... Eu estou afastando todo mundo, eu não quero isso Ino, não quero!

- Acalme-se amiga... Acalme-se. - Ino abraçou a garota de cabelos róseos, indo pedir para alguém procurar Naruto pela vila logo depois que Sakura se acalmou um pouco.

* * *

Sasuke cambaleava chegando na rua de sua casa, quando ouviu Karin chamá-lo.

- Sasuke-kun! Quanto tempo eu não te vejo! - Como sempre, Karin tinha o tom de voz sensual, tentando se aproximar de Sasuke.

- Karin! - Sasuke disse seu nome, enrolando um pouco a língua, e Karin percebeu que ele estava bêbado. - Você não quer entrar, Karin?

Nesse momento a kunoichi notou uma ótima oportunidade para ter Sasuke em seus braços. Nada seria muito difícil com ele bêbado. E Sasuke não tinha muita noção do que estava fazendo. Apenas estava seguindo seus instintos de bêbado, que havia acabado de brigar com alguém que ele julgava ser muito importante em sua vida.

Mal entraram e já estavam se agarrando na parede. Sasuke apertava Karin mais e mais contra a parede, e já podia ouvir os baixos gemidos da ruiva. E a mesma já podia sentir a animação de Sasuke.

Tudo bem, ele estava bêbado e não iria se lembrar daquilo, mas, o que importava? Ela estava com Sasuke, e Sakura não.

* * *

- Naruto! - Sakura abraçava seu melhor amigo desesperadamente, desde o momento que este havia entrado no quarto e corrido até ela.

- O que houve Sakura-chan? Fiquei assustado quando uma enfermeira do hospital veio me chamar na casa da Hinata.

Sakura contou para o ninja loiro o que havia acontecido. E Naruto poucas vezes havia visto Sakura tão desesperada.

- Ele saiu faz tempo daqui Naruto... E eu sei que ele não vai voltar. Eu não quero mais afastar ninguém de mim. Me ajuda, por favor.

- Eu já vi alguns casais complicados... Mas vocês... - Naruto deu um sorriso, e passou a mão nos cabelos de Sakura, arrancando um pequeno riso da mesma. - Eu vou falar com ele Sakura-chan, pode deixar...

- TEM QUE SER AGORA NARUTO!

- Agora, Sakura-chan? Sério...? - Naruto já dizia desanimado.

- Sério, por favor Naruto! Por favor, por favor, por favor!

- Tá, eu vou, mas com uma condição.

- O que? Fala, eu faço.

- Chega de chorar, tudo bem? - Naruto disse sério, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse surpresa. E a mesma confirmou com a cabeça. - Muito bem, agora, eu vou falar com o cabeça dura do Sasuke.

* * *

- Sakura... - Sasuke beijou o pescoço de Karin, mas disse o nome de outra pessoa. E isso foi a gota d'água para a ruiva, que empurrou Sasuke.

- Olha Sasuke-kun, gostar da Sakura eu até aceito, mas chamar o nome dela? Você já foi menos babaca. - Karin colocou suas roupas e saiu nervosa da casa de Sasuke, encontrando Naruto na porta, que a olhou com uma expressão confusa, mas logo entendeu, e ficou nervoso como nunca.

Naruto entrou na casa de Sasuke batendo a porta, e encontrou o moreno encostado na parede, visivelmente bêbado.

- LEVANTA DAÍ, SEU INÚTIL! - Naruto chutou-lhe a perna, claro que não foi com força, ele sabia que Sasuke não estava em condições de nada. Apenas pegou-lhe pela camiseta. - Escuta aqui, eu não vou te falar nada agora, até porque você não vai lembrar de nada. Mas eu te garanto que o seu dia vai ser um lixo amanhã, Uchiha. - E jogou o ninja no sofá, que resmungou, mas logo adormeceu.

E antes de pegar no sono, a imagem de sua mãe lhe veio a cabeça, dizendo que o primeiro beijo dele com uma garota que ele gostasse iria ser muito especial. Bom, ele discordava. Talvez, o primeiro beijo nunca fosse bom.

* * *

_Não tenho nem como discordar do Sasuke gente hahahaha, não sei vocês, mas o meu primeiro beijo foi MUITO bizarro. Boooooooooooom, então aqui estamos! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo com MUITAS emoções e tudo mais hahahaha. E no próximo sábado, tem outro capítulo!_

_Beijos beijos!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaala suas liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindas! Como vocês estão? Como prometido, todo sábado to aqui trazendo um capítulo novo pra vocês. Esse tá meio curtinho, mas eu gostei bastante, principalmente quando o Naruto... BEM, LEIAM hahahahahaha. _**  
**

_Enfim, sem enrolar mais, BOA LEITURA!_

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Se você a fizer chorar, eu lhe quebro os dentes.**

- VAMOS SASUKE! ACORDE SEU IDIOTA. SÃO 8 HORAS DA MANHÃ. - Naruto chutava Sasuke que estava no sofá, que acordou nervoso.

- Vai a merda Naruto! Você sabe com quem você está falando? - E foi surpreendido sendo levantado pela camisa.

- Claro que sei. Foi o imbecil que fez a minha melhor amiga, a minha irmã chorar.

- Eu não tenho culpa que ela não gostou de me beijar e chorou! ME LARGA NARUTO!

- Como você é idiota Sasuke. Você sabe porque ela chorou? CLARO QUE NÃO SABE! Ela apenas está se sentindo culpada por ter descontado tudo em você! ELA TE AMA, SEU IDIOTA. Mas você deu tempo à ela? Não, você só se preocupou em sair todo revoltado e ir direto pro bar. PRA NÃO FALAR DA KARIN SASUKE!

- Karin? - Sasuke ficou com uma expressão confusa, e Naruto o colocou no chão, e olhou sério para o mesmo.

- Sasuke, quando eu cheguei aqui de madrugada ontem, você estava com a Karin. Bêbado. E é óbvio que você não lembra. Mas eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa Sasuke. A Sakura te ama. E o amor que ela tem por você, você não vai encontrar em lugar algum. Eu não vou contar pra Sakura o que eu vi de madrugada, porque você já magoou ela o bastante. E esse é momento que você decide o que você quer. Se você quer ficar com a Sakura, ou se você vai continuar sendo um irresponsável que só sabe ser revoltado com tudo e todos.

- Eu... Eu não sabia da Karin... Quer dizer, eu não lembrava... - Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sua resposta, Sasuke, eu não tenho o dia inteiro pra perder com você. E agradeça eu não ter quebrado a sua cara.

- Eu... Eu preciso conversar com a Sakura, me acertar com ela... - Sasuke disse, num suspiro.

- Ótimo. E eu vou te avisar. Mais uma vez que você a fizer chorar, eu quebro todos os seus dentes Uchiha. Agora fique apresentável. Você vai no hospital comigo.

* * *

- Sakura-san, saiba que quando você for se recuperar, eu vou lhe visitar todos os dias, e vou te ajudar na sua recuperação! - Lee dizia animado, fazendo Sakura rir.

- Pode contar comigo também, Sakura, para qualquer coisa que você precisar. Eu sei que a Hinata tá sempre aqui com o Naruto, e se você precisar de mim, só mandar ela me chamar, eu venho correndo!

- Neji! Assim não é justo, você tem alguém da sua família sempre com a Sakura-san, é lógico que ela vai se apegar mais aos Hyuuga.

- Cala a boca, Lee. - Neji ficou vermelho e Sakura riu mais ainda.

- Bom dia, gente! - Naruto entrou animado no quarto, sendo seguido por Sasuke, que tinha a cabeça baixa, envergonhado de ter que encarar Sakura, depois que tudo que havia feito.

- Bom dia, Naruto. - Os três responderam juntos.

- Lee, fiquei sabendo de um novo método de treinamento que você vai gostar muito... - Naruto estava tentando deixar Sakura e Sasuke sozinhos, e lançou um sorriso para Sakura, que a mesma confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Lee, você já me fez companhia... Pode voltar quando quiser, tudo bem? Eu tenho que fazer alguns exames também...

- Tudo bem Sakura-san, mas eu voltarei! - Lee saiu do quarto sendo acompanhado de Naruto, restando apenas Sasuke, Sakura e Neji no quarto.

- Bom, eu vou indo então também, não quero atrapalhar seus exames. - Neji beijou a mão de Sakura, fazendo a mesma rir sem graça.

- Obrigada pela visita, Neji.

E então o quarto ficou vazio. Sasuke continuava encostado na parede, e então Sakura deitou novamente em sua cara e cobriu-se. Naquele dia, a temperatura estava baixa, e o hospital parecia mais frio do que o normal.

- E seus exames? - Sasuke resolveu falar algo, aquele silêncio já estava o encomodando, e ele tinha que falar com Sakura.

- Eu não tenho exame nenhum... Queria só ficar sozinha.

Sasuke foi até a cama da kunoichi, e sentou nos pés da mesma.

- Sakura, será que eu posso conversar com você?

- Hm?

- Sakura, é importante, você pode pelo menos olhar pra mim?

A kunoichi suspirou, sentou-se e olhou para Sasuke.

- Me desculpe por ter saido do nada ontem, ter sumido e tudo mais. Eu fiquei nervoso, eu não sabia o que pensar...

- Você não me deu tempo de falar, Sasuke. Mas me desculpe também por ter gritado... Eu percebi que eu estou afastanto todos de mim, e eu não queria isso. Eu só estou me sentindo inútil, entende?

- Claro. - Ele queria mais do que tudo dizer para Sakura que ele a amava, mas por algum motivo, ele não conseguia falar. Talvez, porque sentia-se culpado por ter estado com Karin na noite anterior. E Sakura não merecia isso.

- Então... Estamos bem, certo? - Sakura sorriu.

- Certo. - Sasuke deu seu típico pequeno sorriso, que era o bastante para Sakura.

- BOAS NOTÍCIAS, MEUS CAROS! - Tsunade entrou extremamente feliz na sala, sendo seguida por Naruto que também tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- E então, eu posso saber o que é? - Sakura estava curiosa.

- Você quer a boa ou a ótima antes, Sakura? - Naruto pergunta, apoiando-se na beira da cama.

- Hm... Pode ser a boa primeiro. - Ela sorria, não podia negar que estava se divertindo. Pela primeira vez, estava se divertindo desde que havia entrado como paciente naquele hospital.

- EU ESTOU NOIVO! - Naruto disse radiante.

- OH MEU DEUS! - Sakura disse surpresa. - VEM AQUI! Meu deus, eu não acredito! Isso é... É incrível, Naruto! Parabéns, parabéns! - Ela abraçava Naruto.

- Parabéns, dobe.

- Obrigado, teme.

- AGORA A ÓTIMA NOTÍCIA. - Tsunade disse, mais empolgada do que o normal.

- Nossa mais deve ser ótima mesmo. - Sakura riu.

- Claro que é! Sakura...

- Eu?

- Você vai ser operada amanhã! Eu consegui, Sakura! Consegui achar um jeito completamente seguro de te operar, e com 85% de chance de dar certo! Vai dar certo, com certeza!

- MEU DEUS, Tsunade-sama, eu não acredito... Eu... Eu vou poder sair daqui? Finalmente?

- E vai poder continuar a ser o que você não devia ter parado nem um pouco: a melhor médica que esse mundo já viu!

- Até parece... - Sakura gargalhou.

Finalmente, as coisas estavam começando a dar certo.

* * *

_Gente eu acho que eu vou postar um capítulo novo na quarta de madrugada, porque estarei indo para o RIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DE JANEIRO (WEEEEE), e não sei se vou ter tempo pra postar. Mas podem ficar calmas que se o capítulo não sair na quarta, sairá no sábado, ou no MÁXIMO no domingo. Podem ter certeza que não deixarei de postar._

_E agora faltam oficialmente 7 capítulos para o fim da fic! :( todos choram hahahahaha._

_É isso gente, beijo beijo!_


	22. Chapter 22

_E aaaaaaaaaaaaaai galera bonita. Sim, é quinta feira, eu sei, mas eu to sentindo que não vai dar tempo de eu postar no sábado, então, cá estou né :)_**  
**

_Rio de Janeiro esta uma delícia e tudo mais, mas eu tenho que fazer um lembrete a mim mesma e a todos aqui: TOMEM MUITO CUIDADO COM O SOL DESSE LUGAR. HAHAHAHAHAHA, sério gente. Eu acordei cedo e fui pra piscina (eu não curto muito praia - mar e areia - então eu curto ficar na piscina de frente pro mar), passei um litro de protetor, já que eu sou bem branquinha, e cá estou eu vermelha como um pimentão e toda ardida. MARAVILHOSA. Ai mereço. MAS TUDO BEM PORQUE TEMOS ARGENTINOS MARAVILHOSOS NESSE LUGAR. HAHAHAHHAA. Ok, chega, porque isso é uma fic e não meu diário de férias._

_Sem enrolar mais, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Cirurgia.**

Sakura demorou para dormir aquela noite, ela não podia negar, estava nervosa e ansiosa. Sasuke tentou todos os tipos de distração, mas ele não era a melhor pessoa pra distrair Sakura, talvez Naruto e seus assuntos engraçados tivessem maior efeito. E depois das 2 horas da manhã, Sakura adormeceu.

Sasuke não conseguia dormir, ficou sentado no sofá ao lado da cama de Sakura, olhando a kunoichi dormir. O fato era que ele estava tão nervoso quanto Sakura, queria que aquela cirurgia desse certo mais do que tudo.

Mas Sakura o tirou de seus profundos pensamentos quando começou a resmungar durante o sono e se mexer muito. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo, e lágrimas começavam a sair de seus olhos, mesmo estando dormindo. Sasuke, rapidamente foi para perto dela, segurando uma de suas mãos, enquanto mexia no cabelo da rosada.

- Sakura, ei, acorde - Ele falava baixo, não queria que ela acordasse assustada, mas parecia que Sakura ainda não ouvia sua voz. - Ei! Sakura! Vamos, acorde! - Dessa vez, ele mexeu os ombros da garota com um pouco de força, e a mesma acordou, com uma expressão de desespero.

- Sasuke! - Sentou-se na cama, e esfregou os olhos. - Acho que eu estava tendo um pesadelo... - Comentou com um sorriso fraco.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Hm, não... Acho que eu só estou nervosa ainda com o que Kabuto fez comigo, e ansiosa pela cirurgia. Acho que eu quero que... - Sakura foi interrompida quando Sasuke a abraçou de repente.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa por causa do Kabuto, eu não vou deixar mais ninguém encostar um dedo em você, Sakura.

A kunoichi corou, e abriu um sorriso. Ela nunca imaginaria que podia estar tão feliz desde a volta de Sasuke. Não era mais um palpite... Era um fato. O seu coração era de Sasuke e sempre seria apenas dele.

* * *

- Estou nervosa, e Tsunade, onde está? - Sakura estava sentada em sua cama, e falava rápido, típico de quando ela ficava nervosa.

- Sakura-chan, acalme-se um pouco, você está pior do que eu. - Naruto, que estava abraçado com Hinata ao lado da cama de Sakura, tentava acalmar a amiga.

- Impossível. - Sasuke comentou, e Naruto lhe fez uma careta.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura, nós estaremos esperando por você. - Hinata disse, doce e suave, como sempre.

- Eu espero que sim... - Sakura encostou-se no travesseiro e fitou o teto. E foi quanto Tsunade entrou no quarto.

- Pronta, Sakura?

- Hm... Acho que sim, estou ansiosa. Vai dar certo, né? - Sakura perguntou, ainda nervosa, enquanto apertava suas mãos.

- Claro que vai. Agora eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, você terá um tempo de recuperação dessa cirurgia. Serão 4 semanas, mas não é nada sério. Você só não pode fazer muito esforço, usar chakra ou treinar. O ideal será você ficar em casa, fazendo bastante repouso, e caminhar levemente duas vezes por semana.

- Sem problemas.

- E claro, eu vou tentar pedir que alguém do hospital fique com você. Não é nada demais, é só pra poder ficar com você na sua recuperação, te fazer companhia e tal.

- Tsunade, não precisa... Eu consigo...

- Eu fico com ela. - Sasuke disse, enquanto estava encostado na parede, ao lado de Sakura.

A kunoichi não pode evitar de corar, fazendo Tsunade soltar um riso.

- Isso é ótimo, Sasuke! Então está decidido, você ficará com Sakura.

- Ei! Mas eu não preciso... - Sakura tentava protestar, mas não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Já está decidido Sakura, Shizune e os enfermeiros já estão vindo te buscar. - Tsunade disse saindo do quarto, deixando Sakura com uma cara emburrada.

- Eu mereço... - Naruto e Hinata trocaram um olhar quando Sakura fez este comentário. Os dois sabiam que com certeza, aconteceria algo importante para o relacionamento de ambos durante esse tempo que passariam juntos.

Shizune entrou no quarto com mais 2 enfermeiros, e preparam Sakura para a cirurgia, foi quando estavam saindo do quarto, com Naruto e Hinata lhe desejando boa sorte, que foi surpreendida por Sasuke segurando a sua mão e seguindo com ela até a sala de cirurgia.

- Er, Sasuke, você sabe que não pode entrar lá né. - Sakura comentou

- Sei, mas eu posso te acompanhar, não posso? - Sasuke perguntou, não olhando nos olhos de Sakura. A verdade é que ele estava um pouco corado.

Sakura deu um risinho, e a maca que ela estava parou, deixando um tempo para que Sasuke soltasse a mão da mesma.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - E beijou a testa de Sakura, deixando a mesma surpresa.

A maca entrou com Sakura na sala de cirurgia, e Sasuke sentou-se em uma das cadeiras no corredor. Não sairia daquele lugar até que Sakura saisse bem daquela cirurgia.

* * *

Duas horas depois, Tsunade saiu com uma expressão cansada e foi surpreendida por Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e Kakashi, que estavam no corredor, esperando a mesma sair com notícias.

- Então baa-chan. - Naruto correu até a mesma - Como ela está?

Tsunade soltou um suspiro e olhou para o chão, deixando todos preocupados.

- Ela está bem! - E deu um sorriso.

- Tsunade-sama, não faça mais isso! Que susto! - Hinata dizia com a mão no peito, enquanto acalmava o seu coração que começou a bater muito rápido por conta do nervosismo.

- Que sem graça você, baa-chan. - Naruto comentou.

- Que seja. Continuando, Sakura está bem, o pessoal está apenas terminando a cirurgia para levá-la pro quarto. Amanhã de manhã, ela já poderá ir embora.

E um alívio tomou conta de todos que estavam ali. Sakura estava bem, era apenas isso que importava.

* * *

Sakura estava terminando de assinar uns papéis no hospital, o que era necessário para sua saída. Terminou e os entregou para Shizune, que deixou a kunoichi e Sasuke sozinhos no quarto.

Sakura respirou fundo e tomou coragem para dizer o que não parava de martelar na sua cabeça.

- Ei, Sasuke, vem cá. - Sakura fez um sinal para o mesmo sentar na cama em que ela estava. O moreno obedeceu e a olhou com curiosidade. - Olha, eu não quero ser grossa, e se isso soar grosseiro, me desculpe. - O olhar de Sasuke apenas ficou mais curioso, e Sakura suspirou novamente. - Eu quero dizer que não precisa ficar de babá... Digo, você deve ter outras coisas pra fazer, missões e etc, eu não quero atrapalhar. Vou conseguir me virar sozinha. O que eu quero dizer, é que eu não quero ser um fardo que você se sente obrigado a cuidar.

- Sakura, eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero.

- Você tem certeza disso? Sinta-se livre pra fazer o que você precisa fazer, sério. Não precisa ficar só porque você está preocupado ou porque de alguma forma, sente que isso foi sua culpa. Eu não quero que você sinta-se responsável e fique preso por uma coisa que você não teve culpa, tudo bem?

- Já disse, estou fazendo isso porque eu quero. E assunto encerrado.

Sakura deu um sorriso, e Sasuke levantou da cama da mesma corado. De uma coisa, a rosada tinha certeza, seriam longas as 4 semanas.

* * *

_Esse não foi o meu melhor capítulo e nem o mais importante (tipo, a Sakura operou e vai poder voltar a ser uma kunoichi e eu dizendo que não é importante kkkkkkkkkkk, er.), mas acho que foi meio que uma ponte entre todo esse drama e a possível fase boa que virá._

_BOM GENTE, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e sábado que vem, tem outro!_

_Beijos beijos!_


	23. Chapter 23

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM DIA BELAS PESSOAS! Pois é, são 07:16 da manhã e eu já to postando. Normal eu não devo ser né hahahaha, whatever._

_E aí, qual é a programação de carnaval de vocês? Já curtiram muito ontem? E hoje tem mais hahahaha. Eu to mais de boa, porque hoje tive que acordar cedo (CARA, MUITO CEDO) pra ir fazer minha matricula da facul, e depois ficar em casa de boa porque é aniversário do meu irmãozinho, ieeeeeeeeeba, parabéns pra ele s2._

_ENFIM, SEM ENROLAR MAIS, BOA LEITURA!_

_Obs: tá fofinho o cap._

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Recuperação**

Aquela era só a primeira semana e Sasuke já queria matar dois ninjas de Konoha. O motivo? As visitas que eles insistiam e fazer para Sakura. E a mesma, sempre muito educada, não deixava de recebe-los. E os ninjas atendiam por Neji e Lee. A semana ainda não tinha acabado e eles já tinham ido 3 vezes até o apartamento de Sakura. O moreno tinha certeza que se Sakura tivesse concordado em ficar no complexo Uchiha, na casa do Uchiha, eles não apareceriam por lá.

Então, na sexta-feira, no fim de tarde, até o momento que ninguém havia importunado Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam no sofá, comendo pipoca assistindo filme, o qual Sakura chorava, ou por ser muito romantico, ou por ser muito triste, Sasuke não sabia exatamente, já que não estava prestando atenção, a campainha do apartamento tocou, fazendo Sasuke e Sakura tomarem um susto.

A rosada percebeu que Sasuke estava um pouco sonolento, e levantou-se para abrir a porta, quando o mesmo levantou-se também.

- Sasuke, eu não vou morrer se abrir uma porta. - Sakura revirou os olhos e o ninja moreno sentou-se no sofá novamente, mantendo o olhar em Sakura que ia até a porta.

- Neji! Lee! - Sakura comentou, sorrindo, com os olhos vermelhos, afinal, estava chorando vendo o filme. - Que surpresa vocês dois juntos aqui.

Sakura tinha que concordar, estava meio de saco cheio deles irem lá todos os dias, mas não podia ser grossa, afinal, eles estavam apenas preocupados com ela.

- Sakura! O que houve? - Neji entrou rápido no apartamento de Sakura, seguido por Neji, encontrando Sasuke deitado no sofá.

- Eu sabia, Sakura-san, sabia que não seria bom você ficar com o Uchiha, mas não se preocupe, eu ficarei com você, Sakura-san.

- Uchiha! O que você fez com a Sakura? Não se preocupe, Sakura, eu ficarei com você agora. - Neji apontava para Sasuke de modo acusador.

- Meninos, não aconteceu nada, realmente não precisam... - Sakura foi interrompida.

- Fora. - Sasuke estava ao lado da porta, com um olhar sério.

- Até parece que vamos deixar Sakura sozinha com você. - Neji se pronunciou.

- Gente, parem! Sasuke... - Novamente, não conseguiu completar sua fala, sendo pega de surpresa quando Sasuke ativou seu sharingan e jogou os dois ninjas para fora, apesar dos mesmo protestarem.

- Não apareçam aqui se não quiserem morrer. Caso o contrário, terei o maior prazer em acabar com as suas vidas. - Disse, ainda com o sharingan ativado, e fechou a porta, voltando o olhar para Sakura.

- E VOCÊ PRECISAVA REALMENTE FAZER ISSO? - Sakura dizia com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Fazer o que? Te livrar deles? Não precisa agradecer. - Sasuke disse cansado, jogando-se no sofá novamente.

- SASUKE, ELES SÃO MEUS AMIGOS, ESTÃO APENAS PREOCUPADOS COMIGO!

- Tá Sakura, sinto muito.

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO SENTE. VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA EU FAZER NADA, E AGORA QUANDO EU VOU RECEBER ALGUMA VISITA, VOCÊ MANDA EMBORA! QUER SABER, É MELHOR VOCÊ COMPRAR UMA GAIOLA E ME COLOCAR DENTRO, JÁ QUE EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA! IDIOTA! - Sakura saiu batendo o pé e bateu a porta de seu quarto.

- Idiota, ela não pode fazer esforço... - Sasuke suspirou. Sabia que não ia adiantar nada conversar com Sakura agora, ela estava nervosa, e ele também estava, afinal, o que aqueles idiotas tinham na cabeça para ficar indo todos os dias no apartamento de Sakura?

* * *

Era de madrugada e Sakura não conseguia dormir. Odiava brigar com Sasuke. Resolveu sair de seu quarto e ir até a sala atrás dele.

Foi quando encontrou Sasuke dormindo no sofá, com uma expressão cansada, porém suave... E ela se arrependeu de ter brigado com ele, que não tinha obrigação nenhuma de estar com ela ali, mas mesmo assim estava.

Sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá, abraçou os joelhos e derrubou algumas lágrimas. Não podia negar que estava se sentindo uma idiota. Depois de todos os gritos que ela deu, Sasuke ainda estava ali.

- Sakura? - A kunoichi levantou a cabeça e encontrou Sasuke sentado, esfregando os olhos, com sono.

- Oh, desculpe! - A rosada esfregou os olhos tirando qualquer lágrima que estivesse ali, mas sua expressão a entregava. Ela estava chorando. - Eu não queria te acordar.

- O que houve?

- Pode voltar a dormir, sério, eu não queria te acordar.

- Sakura...

- Olha, desculpa tá. Eu não queria ter gritado. Só estou estressada de não poder fazer nada e não consigo dormir, e eu... - Sakura se embolou em suas palavras e voltou a abraçar os joelhos, derramando lágrimas, quando foi surpreendida por Sasuke, que a pegou no colo e a levou pra cama, sentando-se primeiro, e depois colocando a mesma no meio de suas pernas, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

- Não tem problema, só durma, tá bom? Não estou bravo, pode dormir. - Sasuke também estava morrendo de sono. Com certeza faziam 2 semanas que o mesmo não dormia direito.

Sakura corou, mas não pode deixar de sentir-se segura e protegida estando nos braços de Sasuke. E ela entendeu que ali era o seu lugar. Se aninhou no peito do moreno, e adormeceu. Ou melhor, os dois, adormeceram, ali, abraçados um ao outro.

* * *

Sakura acordou sozinha, e pensou que talvez aquilo tivesse sido um sonho. Mas o cheiro de Sasuke que estava em sua cama entregava que aquilo tudo tinha sido real. Espreguiçou-se, e ouviu vozes vindo da cozinha. Levantou-se, prendeu os cabelos num coque alto e foi até a cozinha, encontrando Naruto e Hinata conversando com Sasuke.

- Hm... Bom dia? - Sakura perguntou sem graça. Na verdade, não fazia idéia de que horas eram, e ao encontrar o olhar de Sasuke, ambos coraram, fazendo com que Hinata e Naruto soltassem uma pequena risada.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan! Eu tinha certeza que Sasuke e vocês não estariam fazendo nada de útil hoje, e eu queria treinar, então, vim chamar o Sasuke e convidar você para ir junto.

- E eu já disse que você não pode fazer esforço... - Sasuke comentou

- Claro, porque a Sakura-chan vai mesmo morrer se ficar sentada na sombra de uma árvore ao lado da Hinata enquanto nos dois treinamos. - Naruto revirou os olhos. - Vamos Sasuke, eu sei que você está sentindo falta de treinar.

- É, eu acho que não tem problema... Quero mesmo sair um pouco de casa. - Sakura comentou, trocando um sorriso com Hinata.

- Eu ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia... - Sasuke resmungou.

- Pare de resmungar Sasuke, nós vamos. - Naruto bateu nos ombros de Sasuke.

- Esperem só um pouco, eu vou tomar banho e nos vamos.

Sakura demorou 20 minutos, mas segundo Sasuke, toda essa espera valeu. Ela chegou na sala usando um vestido não muito curto e nem muito comprido, leve, azul marinho, bem escuro, e usando sandálias ninjas. Naruto não pode deixar de perceber o olhar de Sasuke sobre Sakura, e riu com o canto da boca.

* * *

- Como estão os preparativos pro casamento, Hinata? - Sakura, encostada na árvore ao lado de Hinata, perguntou, enquanto olhava os meninos treinarem.

- Ainda temos tempo, então estamos vendo isso com calma... Preciso de uma ajuda para escolher meu vestido de noiva, e não acho que o Kiba-kun e o Shino vão ser de grande ajuda... - Hinata comentou com um riso. - Posso contar com você, Sakura-chan?

- Claro! Com certeza. Eu realmente adoro isso. - Sakura disse empolgada.

- Logo será você... - Hinata comentou com uma das mãos na boca, segurando o riso.

- Até parece Hinata! - Sakura disse revirando os olhos.

- Não acho que o Sasuke vá demorar tanto assim...

- O QUE? - Sakura levou um susto, ficando corada. - D-de onde você tirou isso? Que absurdo!

- Oh Sakura-chan... Até o Naruto já percebeu. Vocês se gostam, mas demoram muito pra aceitar isso. E também tem muita coisa envolvida. Mas é fato que vocês vão ficar juntos. - Hinata deu um sorriso, e quando Sakura iria protestar, completou. - Nem adianta dizer que não Sakura-chan.

- Já vi que não adianta protestar mesmo... - Sakura, corada, suspirou. - Vamos dar uma caminhada.

- Claro!

As kunoichis avisaram os ninjas que iriam caminhar, enquanto os mesmos ficavam treinando, e Sakura tentava convencer Hinata a fazer uma despedida de solteiro. Após 20 minutos caminhando, Sakura e Hinata voltaram ao campo de treinamento, apesar dos protestos de Sakura de que poderia continuar andando, Hinata não queria arriscar que sua amiga tivesse algum problema, ou que talvez Sasuke ficasse desesperado pela demora da rosada.

E depois de um pouco mais de conversa, e treinamento dos meninos, Sasuke e Naruto foram em direção das garotas, cansados e conversando, e foi quando Sasuke avistou o sorriso de Sakura, que ele teve certeza de apenas uma coisa: não poderia nunca mais ficar sem aquele sorriso.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NHOI NHOI NHOI, SASUKE LINDO. Quem quer um desse também gente? Pf né, não sei vocês, mas eu to no pico da carência que qualquer ser humano pode ter na vida (cara, até chorei com meu drama kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)_

_Então pessoas LINDAS, não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews me contando o que acharam e claaaaaaaaro, esperar até o próximo sábado para mais um capítulo!_

_Beijos beijos!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Olááááá suas lindasssssssssssss. Pois é, aqui estou um dia antes postando o capítulo hahahaha. E JÁ AVISANDO QUE ESSE CAPÍTULO É EXTREMAMENTE FOFO, e claro, me deixou em depressão por não ter um Sasuke. (falei aquelas tias solteiras de 50 anos kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, que bad)_

_Mas enfim, uma ótima leitura pra vocês!_

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - Você não é problema, você é solução.**

Naquele dia, faziam 4 semanas completas da cirurgia, e era a última semana que Sakura ficaria sem fazer nada. Claro, voltaria a sua rotina com calma, mas já poderia fazer mais coisas. Caminhava com Sasuke para o hospital, para um de seus últimos exames.

- Eu já disse que não precisava vir comigo...

- Hm, tanto faz.

Sakura revirou os olhos e suspirou. Apesar de gostar da companhia de Sasuke, ele não deixava que Sakura fizesse qualquer coisa sozinha. Daqui a pouco, começaria a respirar por ela, como se isso fosse possível.

Entraram no hospital e foram para a sala de Shizune.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan, como se sente? - Shizune perguntou quando levou Sakura para sua sala, deixando Sasuke esperando no corredor do hospital.

- Cansada... - E recebeu um olhar surpreso de Shizune. - Calma! - E riu. - É de não fazer nada... Sasuke não me deixa pegar nem um copo d'água!

- Ele é realmente muito cuidadoso com você, Sakura... - Shizune comentou com uma piscada de olho.

- Ah não, você também não... - Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Pelo visto eu não sou a primeira e nem a última a concordar que vocês formam um lindo casal... - Shizune comentou enquanto fazia os exames em Sakura.

- É, mas chega, não nem nada a ver.

- Se você insiste...

Terminaram os exames comentando sobre coisas do hospital, pacientes que eram de Sakura que Shizune havia cuidado e algumas novidades. Ao terminar, Shizune informou à Sakura que tudo estava bem, e que na semana que vem, ela poderia voltar para sua rotina, claro, que com calma. A rosada encontrou Sasuke no corredor, e foram de volta para o apartamento de Sakura.

- Finalmente! Não aguentava mais ficar em casa... - Sakura espreguiçou-se enquanto sentava no sofá, com Sasuke ao lado, fazendo o mesmo.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- Idiota! - Sakura riu e levantou-se para pegar um copo d'água na cozinha, tendo o olhar de Sasuke sobre si.

E ainda bem que este prestava atenção na kunoichi, que ao voltar, tropeçou no tapete, e só não caiu porque Sasuke a pegou rapidamente, ficando a centimetros do rosto de Sakura.

- Eu, er... Obrigada. - Sakura, corada, agradeceu Sasuke, que mantinha o olhar em seus olhos, e o rosto tinha um certo rubor.

E para a surpresa de Sakura, Sasuke a beijou. Um beijo calmo, cheio de carinho e receio. E quando se separaram, constataram que ambos tinham o mesmo olhar: de desejo e desespero por um ato que ambos esperaram por muito tempo.

E não perderam mais nenhum segundo. Em questão de minutos estavam na cama de Sakura, se livrando aos poucos das roupas. E quando Sasuke esta quase penetrando a mesma, ele para, e suspira, deixando Sakura com um olhar curioso e preocupado. E talvez, um olhar até magoado.

- Eu não quero te machucar. - Sasuke comentou com a boca no pescoço de Sakura.

- Você vai embora novamente? - Sakura comentou com um pequeno sorriso, e recebeu um olhar curioso de Sasuke. - Vai?

- Nunca mais... - Sakura podia confirmar, nunca viu tanta certeza e sinceridade nos olhos de Sasuke.

- Então você não vai me machucar.

E então, não podendo mais esperar, continuaram de onde haviam parado.

* * *

Sakura agora estava deitada no peito de Sasuke, enquanto este a abraçava pela cintura. A rosada estava quase adormecendo.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse me sentir assim... - Disse baixo, apenas para que Sasuke ouvisse.

- Assim? - Sasuke comentou curioso.

- Feliz, completa... Não sei... Me sentir bem realmente. - Sakura aninhou-se no peito de Sasuke.

- Eu não deveria ter ido embora. - Sasuke comentou, soltando dando um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

- Você não podia ficar, eu era irritante. - Sakura deu um pequeno riso com seu comentario.

- Não. - Sasuke disse sério. - Você nunca foi. - E beijou a testa de Sakura, tirando um sorriso da mesma, e adormeceram desta forma.

* * *

Sasuke acordou naquela manhã com um Anbu na porta do apartamento de Sakura. Já faziam quantos dias que ele estava ali com ela desde aquela noite? Dias ele não se lembrava, mas talvez, deveriam fazer 2 ou 3 semanas... A verdade é que ele perdia a noção do tempo quando estava com Sakura.

Durante esse tempo, ele havia prestado o exame para Anbu, junto com Naruto, e haviam passado. Na verdade, Sasuke já deveria ter prestado o exame a um mês, mas com todo o problema de Sakura, ele não tinha cabeça para isso, e Tsunade deixou que ele adiasse sua prova. E alguns dias depois da recuperação de um mês de Sakura, ele prestou o exame, tendo sucesso e sendo agora, um Anbu de Konoha.

O objetivo do Anbu no apartamento de Sakura, era informar Sasuke de uma missão. E então, Sasuke precisou ir para o complexo Uchiha, preparar suas coisas, já que partiriam a noite.

- Sakura, acorde... - Sasuke chamou Sakura com carinho, e a mesma resmungou. - É, está bem cedo, mas eu queria avisar que eu vou até o prédio da Hokage, daqui meia hora eu volto. - E de novo, Sakura apenas resmungou.

Sasuke tinha certeza que ela não havia ouvido nada, mas não se importou muito com isso. Iria confirmar sua missão com a Hokage e depois voltaria para o apartamento de Sakura.

Dito e feito, em meia hora estava de volta, e Sakura ainda estava dormindo. O moreno aproveitou para tomar banho, e comer alguma coisa, e só depois chamou Sakura, quando o relógio informava que eram quase 11 horas da manhã.

- Sakura, vamos, levante... - Sasuke mexeu no cabelo da mesma.

- Não to afim... - Podia ser qualquer hora antes do meio dia, Sakura não acordava exatamente de bom humor. Até chegar ao hospital, ela já se acostumava com a idéia de já estar acordada. Mas no momento que a mesma acordava, era outra história.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Você sabe que eu não ia te acordar se não fosse algo importante, agora vai, levanta.

Sakura apenas levantou, olhou bem feio para Sasuke e saiu batento o pé até o banheiro, e também bateu a porta.

Sasuke todo esse tempo, permaneceu segurando a respiração. Ele não podia negar, Sakura dava medo, principalmente quando acordava. Foi até a sala e ficou vendo televisão, enquanto sua namorada não voltava.

Soltou um pequeno riso. Quem um dia iria imaginar? Ele e Sakura, juntos, namorando! Em outros tempos, isso iria parecer absurdo para ambos, mas agora, parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

Depois de meia hora, Sakura saiu do quarto arrumada, e deu um beijo rápido em Sasuke, sentando-se no colo do mesmo.

- Bom dia - Disse desanimada, com um olhar ainda de sono. - Eu espero que realmente seja algo importante.

- Eu tenho uma missão.

- Eu vou junto?

- Não... Mas...

- Então por que me acordou? - Sakura perguntou emburrada, fazendo com que Sasuke desse um pequeno riso.

- Eu tenho que ir até o complexo arrumar minhas coisas, não queria te deixar sozinha aqui.

- Claro, eu posso morrer enquanto durmo, é realmente perigoso. - Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Para de ser irritante. - Sakura mostou a língua em resposta ao comentário de Sasuke.

Não demoraram muito tempo, e ambos estavam dirigindo-se ao complexo Uchiha, de mãos dadas.

* * *

- Acho que talvez eu tenha deixado lá fora... - Sakura se referia a sua bolsa, já que no momento que estava entrando na casa de Sasuke, foi surpreendida por Juugo e seu pequeno cãozinho, não resistindo, sentando-se para brincar com o mesmo.

- Eu vou lá ver. - Sasuke saiu do cômodo que estavam e foi para a entrada da casa, em busca da bolsa de Sakura, e deparou-se com Karin segurando a mesma na frente da casa do ninja.

- Sabe, eu estava me perguntando, quem seria a vagabunda que estaria na sua casa... Essa realmente tá durando... - Karin dizia alto o bastante, pois sabia que Sakura estava lá, e queria que esta ouvisse.

- Karin, cala a boca. - Sasuke tomou a bolsa de Sakura da mesma, e já entrava novamente em sua casa, quando ouviu Karin continuar a falar.

- Eu não sei como, mas ela realmente consegue atrasar a sua vida né? - Karin riu. - É tão inútil que não pode nem respirar sozinha, e teve que fazer você adiar seu exame para Anbu.

Sakura não sabia que Sasuke havia adiado a prova por sua causa. E o mesmo não quis dizer para que ela não se sentisse mal. Mas ele não se importou de fazer isso, então, não via problemas em ter feito tal coisa.

- Você não sabe de nada, e é melhor parar por aqui se não quiser que as coisas piorem.

- Pior não tem como ficar, não é Sasuke-kun? Eu não sei porque, mas você resolveu ficar com uma vagabunda realmente inútil...

Karin foi surpreendida, sendo prensada na parede do complexo, com Sasuke a segurando pelo pescoço, com o sharingan ativado.

- Se você não quiser morrer, é melhor ficar longe de Sakura, e não falar nada dela. E você já deve saber, mas só confirmando, você esta expulsa do complexo Uchiha. - Sasuke a jogou no chão após isso, entrando novamente em sua casa.

Sakura estava na varanda, sentada, olhando para o céu.

- Achei, você deixou mesmo na porta quando parou pra brincar com o cachorro do Juugo.

- Hm... - Sakura respondeu, sem olhar para Sasuke, que sentou ao lado da mesma e suspirou.

- Você ouviu, não é?

- Exame Anbu... Eu não sabia que você tinha adiado... - Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso, que não havia nada de feliz, pelo contrário, havia tristeza, e uma pequena lágrima escorreu de seu rosto, e antes que Sasuke pudesse limpá-la, a rosada esfregou os olhos. - Sinto muito, eu não queria ser um problema. - E olhou para Sasuke, que percebeu que os olhos de sua namorada estavam vermelhos.

Sasuke abraçou a rosada, que segurou firme a camiseta do moreno, derrubando algumas lágrimas silenciosas.

- Sakura, eu quero deixar bem claro uma coisa. - E segurou a menina pelos ombros, para que esta pudesse olhar nos olhos do mesmo. - Você não é um problema, você é solução.

* * *

Sakura tirava um pequeno cochilo na cama de Sasuke, afinal, estava cansada devido a sua rotina no hospital. Já eram quase onze horas da noite, horário marcado para o encontro dos Anbus para a missão.

Sasuke foi até Sakura, cobriu o corpo da rosada e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Provavelmente, a missão duraria 3 dias, o que para Sasuke, era uma eternidade.

Ao lado da cama, não pode deixar de colocar um bilhete para Sakura.

"Não quis te acordar para dar tchau, desculpe, apesar de já saber que você vai ficar brava. Eu não sei se é muito cedo para isso, mas... Bom, essa chave do lado, é a sua chave da minha casa.

Na verdade, eu não acho que esse lugar seja a minha casa sem você, então, talvez, encare isso como um convite. Eu sei, convites não são feitos por bilhetes, e pare de me chamar de idiota. Você sabe, eu não tenho muito jeito com palavras e etc.

Fique bem.

Te amo

P.s.: Eu sei que um bilhete não é exatamente a melhor maneira de eu dizer isso pela primeira vez a você, mas você estava dormindo...

P.s. 2: Realmente não é o melhor lugar, me desculpe por ser idiota.

P.s 3: Mas é verdade, eu te amo. E também sou idiota. "

* * *

Sakura acordou no meio da madrugada com um pouco de sede, e lembrou-se que estava na casa de Sasuke. Mas provavelmente esse horário, ele já deveria ter saído em missão. Foi quanto notou um bilhete na cômoda ao lado da cama.

E não pode deixar de sorrir, de xingá-lo e de derramar uma lágrima. Desta vez, de felicidade.

* * *

_Sasuke, vem deixar um bilhete do lado da minha cama, por favor? Obrigada, to no aguardo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

_Ai ai gente, eles são fofos demais juntos._

_E eu não sei se vou postar na sexta ou no sábado, mas não passa disso. Estarei meio enrolada, porque essa semana começa a facul e dai preciso me organizar e etc. Mas como eu disse, na sexta ou no sábado tem capítulo novo!_

_Beijo beijo_


	25. Chapter 25

_Olá genteeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Pois é, cá estou eu! Eu sei que cheguei tarde, mas é porque eu esqueci COMPLETAMENTE que hoje é sábado e é dia de postar. Eu to tão perdida com horário e dias, que vocês não fazem ideia hahaha. Minha faculdade tá me deixando louca, e olha que foi só a primeira semana..._

_Ainda mais que meu piercing da orelha inflamou, e parece que eu tenho uma bola de tenis pendurada na orelha. Ai que bad. E dai como eu to tomando remédios pra melhorar, eu dormi quase o dia inteiro! BUT, ninguém perguntou kkkkkkkkkkkk. Então, sem enrolar mais, aqui esta um capítulo novo pra vocês!_

* * *

**Capítulo 25 -** **Uzumaki e Hyuuga.**

- Eu não sei você, mas eu já estou pensando em ir embora e deixar as duas ai... - Kiba comentou, impaciente.

Já faziam quantas horas que estavam esperando desde que ficaram prontos? Kiba e Sasuke não sabiam ao certo, talvez, umas 2 horas... O fato é que parecia que Ino e Sakura nunca sairiam do quarto devidamente arrumadas. Deus, era apenas um casamento! Claro, esse era o pensamento de Sasuke e Kiba, mas para garotas, ou melhor, para Ino, ir até a padaria era motivo o suficiente para passar um pouco de maquiagem, imagine um casamento!?

E aí vocês devem estar se perguntando... O que Kiba esta fazendo ali, junto? Na verdade, Kiba e Ino começaram um relacionamento a mais ou menos 1 mês, claro, com a ajuda de Sakura. O ninja sempre teve uma paixão por Ino, mas a loira nunca percebeu isso, o que deixava Kiba sem coragem de tentar alguma coisa. E bom, com um pequeno empurrão de Sakura, aqui estão eles, namorando. E como sair de casal era o que eles mais faziam no último mês, Sasuke e Kiba haviam se tornado bons amigos.

- Uma coisa eu posso garantir, Sakura deve estar tão entediada quanto nós... - Sasuke comentou com uma risada. Sua namorada não ligava muito para essas coisas de arrumar cabelo, fazer uma maquiagem elaborada e etc. Mas Ino fez questão de deixá-la perfeita, porque ela sabia que aquela noite seria especial para ela também.

Depois de meia hora de espera, o que para os meninos valeu totalmente a esperar, Sakura e Ino sairam do quarto da loira, deixando ambos de queixo caído. Sasuke tinha que admitir: Sakura estava maravilhosa. Apesar de preferir sua namorada com o cabelo preso num coque alto na cabeça, sem maquiagem, de calcinha e usando uma camiseta sua, que para ele era a figura mais linda do universo, ele realmente tinha que admitir, estava linda.

Ino tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, satisfeita com o resultado de seu trabalho. Sakura usava um vestido lilás, bem claro, longo, tomara-que-caia. O cabelo, comprido e rosado, formava grossos cachos que caiam em seu colo e suas costas, chegando quase na cintura. Usava uma maquiagem com os olhos marcados com preto, deixando em evidência seus olhos verdes, e o resto do rosto suave, usando apenas um batom nude. Não usava muitas jóias, apenas um brinco pequeno, e um colar básico. E estava usando uma sandália prateada, com algumas aplicações de pedraria. Estava, de fato, de cair o queixo.

Ino não ficava atrás. Usava um vestido verde bem escuro, também longo, e também tomara-que-caia. Tinha o cabelo preso num coque bem alto na cabeça, e bem feito também. A maquiagem era mais básica, mas com o olho bem pouco marcado. Usava um colar cheio de brilhantes, com pequenos brincos também, e uma sandália também prateada, mas sem nenhum detalhe.

- É, Sasuke, acho que valeu a espera... - Kiba comentou, piscando os olhos rapidamente, bobo com a imagem que tinha a sua frente. Ino riu com o comentário, e Sakura corou de leve.

- Para de ser bobo, Kiba. Bom meninos, acho que estamos atrasados, vamos indo. - Ino deu as mãos para Kiba, e Sasuke foi até Sakura, beijando sua testa, e dizendo bem baixo, para que apenas Sakura pudesse ouvir.

- Você está linda. - E entrelaçou suas mãos nas mãos de Sakura, tirando um sorriso da mesma, e foram em direção ao casamento de seu melhor amigo e companheiro de time.

* * *

- Hinata está maravilhosa! - Sakura disse baixo, para Ino, que estava sentada do seu lado.

- O vestido dela está perfeito! Todo rendado... Linda! - Ino continuou falando baixo.

Estavam no meio da cerimônia, e podiam dizer com absoluta certeza que aquele era um dos casamentos mais bonitos que já haviam presenciado. O que não era pra menos. Era o casamento de uma futura líder Hyuuga e de um futuro Hokage.

Sasuke e Kiba permaneciam como qualquer homem em uma cerimônia de casamento... Entediados. Enquanto suas namoradas comentavam animadamente sobre a decoração, o vestido, os convidados, a recepção, e as vezes choravam de emoção, eles abriam a boca de sono. Fazer o que, não é? Homens são homens.

E como se ainda fosse possível Sakura e Ino se emocionarem mais, no momento em que ambos disseram sim, e aconteceu o beijo, lágrimas e mais lágrimas saíam dos olhos das mesmas.

- Esse foi o casamento mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! - Ino comentou, abraçando Sakura, enquanto viam Naruto e Hinata sairem do altar, felizes, e Hinata claro, um pouco corada.

- É verdade, muito lindo! - Sakura secava as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em sair.

Kiba e Sasuke olharam um para a cara do outro, sem entender o que se passava ali. Afinal, era só um casamento.

* * *

Após comprimentarem Naruto e Hinata, e claro, algumas lágrimas a mais de Sakura e Ino quando abraçaram Hinata, estavam jantando no grande salão no complexo Hyuuga, onde estava acontecendo a festa de casamento.

Sasuke não era muito de dançar, e Sakura não se importava com isso, já que também não era a melhor nisso. Já Kiba sofria na mão de Ino, que queria dançar o tempo inteiro, e o ninja não levava o menor jeito para tal, fazendo com que Sakura e Sasuke rissem ao longe das broncas que Ino dava em Kiba quando o mesmo pisava no seu pé.

E pra quem achava que Sasuke não dançava nada, se surpreendeu, quando tirou Sakura para dançar valsa. E para a surpresa da mesma, ele dançava maravilhosamente bem.

- Onde e com quem você aprendeu a dançar tão bem assim? - Sakura perguntou com uma expressão de ciúmes, fazendo Sasuke soltar um pequeno riso.

- Com a minha mãe. Meu pai e Itachi quase nunca ficavam em casa quando eu era criança, então eramos só eu e ela. E aí ela resolveu que queria me ensinar, e deu nisso. - Sasuke comentou, não tentando parecer triste e nem com saudade com essas lembranças de sua mãe.

- Sua mãe devia ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu ficaria feliz se a tivesse conhecido. - Sakura comentou, com uma expressão um pouco chateada. - Mas eu sei que onde ela estiver, ela esta orgulhosa de você. - E dizendo isso, deu um selinho em seu namorado, que deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

Ele não podia negar. Sakura o entendia como ninguém, era a mulher perfeita. E então se lembrou do que carregava no bolso.

- Hn...

- O que foi, Sasuke? - Sakura o olhou interrogativa, já que do nada ele havia ficado sério, e um pouco corado.

- É que, bem, eu meio que cansei de dançar. Vou ali fora tomar um ar. - Sasuke deu de ombros e saiu em direção ao jardim. E sim, ele sabia, Sakura certamente viria junto.

Sakura não entendeu muito bem, mas seguiu seu namorado até o grande e belo jardim, e ao chegarem lá, o mesmo ficou de frente pra ela, e suspirou fundo.

- Sasuke...? Hm, tá tudo bem? - Sakura perguntou, estranhando a forma como seu namorado estava agindo.

- Tá, só me de um tempo... - E respirou fundo novamente, deixando Sakura ainda mais curiosa.

- Olha, se o problema foi o que eu disse da sua mãe, me desculpe, eu realmente não pensei antes de falar e...

Sasule respirou fundo pela última vez, e enfiou a mão no bolso, deixando Sakura calada e com uma expressão curiosa extremamente engraçada, que ele teria dado risada, se não estivesse tão nervoso. Ajoelhou-se na frente da sua namorada, olhou firme nos olhos da mesma, e abriu a caixinha que tinha no bolso, revelando um anel de ouro branco, com um pequeno brilhante na cor verde, bem claro.

- Sakura... Casa comigo? - Sasuke perguntou, um pouco gaguejando, já que estava nervoso.

Os olhos de Sakura encheram d'água, e Sasuke pensou que seria rejeitado. Afinal, ela só podia estar chorando porque teria que rejeitá-lo. Mas não era esse o motivo das lágrimas de Sakura. Ela nunca pensou que Sasuke a pediria em casamento, ainda mais dessa forma tão tradicional. Ela pensava que ele não ligava para essas coisas, e isso não incomodava a mesma, desde que estivesse junto de Sasuke, tudo estava bem, tudo estava perfeito. E então, para alívio de Sasuke, sua namorada, e agora noiva, abriu um sorriso, derramando algumas lágrimas.

- Óbvio que sim, Sasuke! - E deu uma risada, enquando seu rosto corava de leve. Sasuke tirou o anel da caixa, e colocou no dedo de Sakura, e então, levantou-se do chão, e foi recebido com um beijo de Sakura, calmo, mas com todo o amor que ela possuia por ele.

- Eu te amo. - Foi a primeira coisa que Sakura ouviu quando se separaram, e ela decidiu que aquela era sua frase favorita. Claro, que dita por Sasuke.

- Eu também. - Sakura deu um sorriso, mas depois ficou com uma cara pensativa. - Mas, me diga uma coisa...

- Hn?

- Por que verde? - Sakura perguntou, mostrando o anel.

- Porque é a cor do que eu mais gosto em você, e do que eu mais sinto falta quando estou em missão: seus olhos.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH gente, fala se não foi muito fofo esse Sasuke? Ai ai, assim eu não aguento hahahahaha._

_Bom, eu JURO que sábado que vem eu vou tentar vir mais cedo, mas ainda sim, sábado eu to aqui!_

_Beijos beijos_


	26. Chapter 26

_Booooooooooom dia pessoas nesse domingo maravilhoso! Como vocês estão? E sim, podem me chingar por eu não ter aparecido ontem. A verdade é que: eu esqueci completamente._

_Mas explicando melhor, eu estou com uma gripe level 1000, tanto que vim pra minha casa sexta feira na hora do almoço (eu mudei de cidade), porque eu tava muito na bad sem ninguém cuidar de mim (sou um bebe hahahahahaha). E dai eu fiquei morgando ontem o dia todo, e esqueci :( Mas ok, porque já estou aqui com o cap novo pra vocês!_

_Espero que gostem :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Casamento, mudança e o que?**

Após 6 meses do pedido de casamento feito por Sasuke, lá estava ele, no enorme salão do complexo Uchiha, que no momento estava cheio com todos os amigos dele e de Sakura, esperando por sua noiva, que a partir de hoje, seria sua esposa. Seria Sakura Uchiha.

Poderiam dar a missão mais importante de sua vida, mas ele não ficaria tão nervoso como ele esta agora. E quem diria que um dia, uma mulher, uma que ele achava ser irritante, faria isso com ele? Finalmente estava entendendo aquela expressão "borboletas no estômago". Um de seus pés batia rápido no chão. Sim, ele estava impaciente. E se ela tivesse desistido? E se tivesse percebido que não era ele o homem de sua vida? Sim, porque isso podia acontecer. Podia? E se acontecesse, o que ele faria? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu aquela música tradicional, e Sakura entrando, e quando isso aconteceu, seu coração se aliviou, e nem ele podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade, que finalmente o que parecia certo era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

Sakura entrou com Naruto no enorme salão. O ninja loiro estava radiante, e Sakura, maravilhosa. Seu vestido era digno de uma princesa, e claro, foi escolhido com ajuda de Ino. Era rodado na medida certa, tinha mangas compridas rendadas, já que agora era inverno, o cabelo preso num coque alto na cabeça, e usava sandálias brancas.

O espaço entre Sakura e Sasuke parecia gigante, e ambos não aguentavam de ansiedade. Se pudesse, ou se Naruto não segurasse Sakura tão firme, ela teria saido correndo em direção de Sasuke.

- Você sabe que qualquer coisa que o idiota fizer, eu darei uma surra nele né? - Naruto comentou, sério.

- Naruto, pare. Sasuke não faria mais nada para me magoar, você sabe. - Sakura comentou revirando os olhos.

- É, eu sei. Acho que estou agindo como um pai ou como um irmão ciumento, desculpe. - Naruto comentou rindo um pouco.

- Não tem problema, você sabe que eu te amo do jeito que você é. - Sakura apertou o braço de seu melhor amigo, e agora, estavam ali, na frente de Sasuke, e esse era o momento que Naruto entregaria sua melhor amiga, irmã, para Sasuke.

- Magoe Sakura e eu lhe quebro os dentes. - Naruto comentou abraçando Sasuke, e rindo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sakura tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto. Aquela era a cena mais bonita de todos os tempos. Quem conhecia a história do time 7, se emocionava ao ver os 3 ali, juntos.

E ali, na frente de todos,Sakura e Sasuke iriam ser agora como apenas um. Na verdade, talvez eles já fossem apenas um a muito tempo.

* * *

- Eu acho que tirando as suas roupas, o resto você não precisava levar. - Sasuke comentou enquanto estava deitado na cama, no apartamento que Sakura morava, já que agora, sua casa era no complexo Uchiha.

- Hm... Acho que você tem razão... - Sakura sentou-se na cama, e Sasuke colocou a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto a mesma mexia em seu cabelo, fazendo com que ele quase adormecesse. - Acho que talvez Ino comprará o apartamento, ela e Kiba estão querendo morar juntos.

- Uhum... - Sasuke apenas resmungou, definitivamente, estava quase dormindo.

- Sasuke, não é hora de dormir. Vamos, temos que levar as malas pra casa. - Ou apenas as 2 que restavam, já que a maioria das coisas de Sakura estavam na casa de Sasuke, que agora era dos dois, já fazia tempo.

- Tá, só mais 5 minutos. - Sasuke suspirou.

Sakura riu. Não podia negar, as vezes, Sasuke agia como um bebê.

* * *

Desde o casamento, já haviam se passado 4 meses, e ambos já seguiam sua rotina normalmente, mas agora como um verdadeiro casal. Todos na vila estavam reconhecendo que Sasuke realmente havia mudado, e agora, respeitavam o Uchiha. O respeito que o mesmo havia reconquistado.

Era uma quarta-feira, de manhã, e Sakura tomava café sozinha, já que Sasuke estava em missão, e voltaria apenas no fim de tarde.

Naquele dia havia acordado com falta de apetite, e um pouco de enjôo, então, tomava apenas uma caneca com café.

E naquela manhã, o hospital parecia não chegar nunca. Sakura sentiu enjôo até chegar num parque que era próximo ao hospital. Mas suava tão frio que resolveu sentar em um dos bancos para recuperar-se.

- Yo, Sakura! Bom dia. - Kakashi comprimentou a mesma.

- Oi... - Sakura apenas gemeu em resposta.

- Sakura, tá tudo bem? - Kakashi, preocupado, chegou ao lado da mesma, segurando uma de suas mãos. - Sakura, você esta gelada!

- É apenas um enjôo, já vai passar. - Sakura suspirou.

- Vamos pro hospital agora.

- Kakashi, realmente não precisa. - Sakura suspirou enquanto o ninja copiador a pegava no colo.

- Você já ia pra lá mesmo... Encare isso como uma carona.

A kunoichi suspirou e revirou os olhos. É, talvez uma carona até o hospital não fosse tão ruim.

* * *

Já era fim de tarde e Sakura aguardava deitada numa cama o resultado de seus exames saírem. O motivo de demorar tanto? Sakura insistia para todos que não era necessário exames, ela estava bem, era apenas um enjôo.

E foi apenas quando Ino chegou no hospital, depois do almoço, que Sakura finalmente foi fazer os exames. O por que? Ino não ouviu uma palavra do que Sakura disse, e já foi arrastando sua amiga para a sala de exames, e depois, a colocou num quarto, medicada contra o enjôo.

Ino estava na sala de resultados esperando para pegar o exame de Sakura, e quando olhou, teve uma surpresa. Não pode deixar de sorrir e deixar seu coração aliviar.

* * *

- Obrigada pelo relatório Sasuke. - Tsunade, que terminava de ler os papéis, lembrou-se do recado que tinha que dar para Sasuke, no momento em que esse estava quase saindo de sua sala. - Ah, e Sakura esta no hospital, é melhor você ir pra lá.

Sasuke ficou com uma expressão curiosa. - É claro que ela está lá, onde mais estaria?

Tsunade riu com o comentário. - Não Sasuke, ela realmente está no hospital, se é que me entende.

E então a ficha do mesmo caiu, que saiu rapidamente do prédio da Hokage, agora, pela janela, em direção ao hospital, o que fez Tsunade rir. Sasuke parecia um adolescente bobo, apaixonado pela primeira vez.

Ela ponderou esse pensamento, e chegou a conclusão que era isso mesmo. Sasuke amava alguém depois de muito tempo. Era como sua primeira paixão, era como se estivesse descobrindo o que é amor.

* * *

- Não acredito, mais já? - Sakura estava surpresa, feliz, confusa, e com medo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, após receber a notícia de Ino.

- Como será que Sasuke irá reagir? Será que vai ficar desesperado? Ele podia desmaiar, né? Seria engraçado, o grande Sasuke Uchiha desmaiando no meio do quarto. - Ino riu, enquanto sentava-se no pé da cama que Sakura estava.

- Ha-ha, muito engraçadinha, nossa, como comediante, você é uma ótima médica Ino, parabéns. - E as duas riram até perder o fôlego - Então estou liberada?

- Claro! Esses enjôos serão frequentes, então você já sabe o que deve tomar quando isso acontecer.

- Sim, claro. - Sakura suspirou, enquanto ia para o banheiro se arrumar. - Acho que não saber como ele vai reagir é o que me assusta. Da mesma forma quando fiquei assustada quando ele disse que me amava, ou quando me beijou, e quando me pediu em casamento. - Sakura riu. - Pra mim, um Sasuke que não dizia só "hn", era totalmente novo. E agora, se eu contar e ele disser "hn"?

Ino riu, imaginando a cara de decepção de Sakura se isso acontecesse. - Calma, Testuda, eu acho que isso não vai acontecer. A não ser que ele desmaie, como eu disse, será porque ele ficou em estado de choque.

* * *

- Obrigada Ino. Eu só preciso pensar como darei essa notícia. Meu deus! - Sakura comentou rindo, enquato se despedia de Ino, saindo pela porta do hospital, dando de cara com Sasuke.

- Sasuke! O que está fazendo aqui? - Sakura perguntou, surpresa.

- Oi pra você também. - Sasuke disse com uma cara emburrada.

- Desculpe... - Sakura riu - Olá, como foi a missão? - Deu um selinho no seu marido e foram andando pra casa, de mãos dadas.

- Tudo certo. Mas você pode me explicar o que estava fazendo no hospital?

- Trabalhando?

- Você entendeu.

- E como você sabe?

- A Hokage me disse que você estaria no hospital, sabe? Realmente no hospital.

- Ah sim. E é só isso? - Sakura perguntou divertida, pelo visto, Sasuke não sabia de nada ainda.

- Só. Agora você pode me explicar? - Sasuke perguntou curioso, e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, quando chegarmos em casa, eu explico.

E então Sakura foi surpreendida quando Sasuke a pegou no colo, e saiu na maior velocidade que conseguia até a casa de ambos, no complexo Uchiha. Ele devia estar realmente muito curioso, nervoso e ansioso, porque nada mais explicaria essa atitude de Sasuke. E Sakura não aguentou, e gargalhou um bom tempo antes de chegarem em casa.

* * *

- Chegamos, agora você pode me explicar? - Colocou Sakura de pé na sala, que não conseguia parar de rir.

- Ok, acho que você realmente esta curioso. - Sakura respirou fundo, e resolveu brincar um pouco com o Sasuke. - Eu tenho uma notícia que mudará pra sempre as nossas vidas.

- Sakura, pare de ser idiota e fale logo.

- Você vai ter que aprender novos movimentos pra poder enfrentar essa missão... - Sakura disse séria, imaginando Sasuke trocando a fralda, e teve que se segurar muito pra não começar a rir. - Eu achava que você era um ninja completo... Tsc tsc, fala sério, Sasuke.

O moreno revirou os olhos, e depois olhou para Sakura. Mas a mesma continuava séria, o que o fez pensar que era realmente sério.

- Como assim, novos movimentos? De onde você tá tirando isso? E pra que tudo isso? - Sasuke perguntou sério.

- Porque você vai ter a missão mais importante da sua vida. Aliás, nós dois. E preciso te dizer que será uma missão para a vida toda, Sasuke. - Sakura disse séria, olhando nos olhos de seu marido. E o coração dele apertou.

- Nos vamos estar juntos nessa missão, como você disse, certo? Eu entendi direito? - Sasuke perguntou, suspirando. Qualquer que fosse a missão, ele estava entendendo que era difícil. Já se imaginava na pele de Itachi. Mas nada disso importava. Se ele estivesse com Sakura, ele faria qualquer coisa e iria a qualquer lugar.

- Sim, exatamente.

- Ok. - Sasuke suspirou. - E qual é a missão?

- Bom... Ela vai ficar realmente séria daqui a alguns meses... Mas por enquanto, são mais umas pequenas.

- Sakura, eu não to entendendo merda nenhuma.

- Sasuke, eu estou grávida.

- V-você... Eu... Grávida? - Sasuke estava nervoso, gaguejando.

- Não Sasuke, só eu mesmo. - Sakura riu, arrancando um riso de Sasuke.

- É sério isso? - Sasuke não acreditava que seria pai, e tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos que Sakura nunca havia visto antes.

- Não, to brincando. É só um treino pra quando acontecer de verdade, sabe? - Sakura suspirou. Homens conseguiam ser idiotas quando queriam.

- Irritante! - Sasuke riu, e abraçou Sakura. - Obrigado.

- Eu te amo. - Sakura afundou o rosto na roupa de Anbu de Sasuke, a roupa que ela mais gostava de vê-lo usar.

* * *

_AI AI, Sasuke na roupa de Anbu... Dá pra imaginar e não suspirar? Não né hahahahahaha._

_Bom gente, eu vou fazer de tudo (e colocar lembrete no celular pra não esquecer) pra trazer o cap no sábado que vem! Tá quase acabando, mimimi :(_

_Mas a boa notícia é que eu to trabalhando numa fic nova - na medida do possível, já que a faculdade tá me consumindo hahahahahaha._

_Então é isso, beijo beijo_


	27. Chapter 27

_E ai gente! Desculpa a demora pra vim postar, mas eu não esqueci não! É que a faculdade tá me deixando muito louca, to estudando demais hahahaha. E hoje fui encontrar com meus amigos da minha cidade, que eu tava morrendo de saudade. Mas enfim, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, espero que vocês gostem! :D_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 27 - Sasuke, não surta!**

Já faziam 4 meses agora desde que Sakura descobriu que estava grávida, e ela passava por um difícil teste de paciência. Não pelos enjôos, nem pela barriga que crescia cada vez mais... Mas por causa de Sasuke. Se ela não estava com fome, ele a fazia comer mesmo assim, dizendo que não queria que seu filho, ou filha, ele ainda não sabia, iriam descobrir nesta manhã, nascesse magro ou morrendo de fome. Ou então, Sakura não podia sentir um pequeno enjôo que fosse, que Sasuke já desmarcava todos seus compromissos e os compromissos da mesma, sem mesmo avisá-la. Deus, era apenas um enjôo! Sakura havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia gritado com Sasuke ou chutado o mesmo para fora do quarto. Ou até ligado para Naruto, pedindo que viesse até a sua casa levar Sasuke pra longe dela, antes que ela o matasse.

- Sakura, você não terminou de comer. - Sasuke observou o prato da mesma, enquanto essa levantava e ia para a pia lavar a louça.

- Sasuke, se você não quer morrer, não me perturbe hoje. - Sakura olhou com um olhar que fazia Sasuke tremer, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse quieto. Sakura não acordava exatamente de muito bom humor...E ele não podia morrer agora, não quando estava prestes a se tornar pai!

E bom... Ele tinha que admitir. Sakura grávida era assustadora demais.

* * *

- Pronta pra saber? - Ino perguntou, mais para Sasuke, que estava impaciente ao lado de Sakura, enquanto Ino começava o ultrasom.

- Rápido, eu quero saber logo. - Sasuke parecia uma criança. Ino riu e olhou para Sakura, e a mesma só revirou os olhos.

- Hm, vamos começar... - Ino passava o aparelho pela barriga de Sakura, e a mesma, olhando as imagens, já abriu um enorme sorriso, afinal, ela entendia todos aqueles rabiscos preto e branco.

- Sakura, se você já sabe o que é, você pode falar. Eu sei que você sabe. - Sasuke agora tinha uma cara emburrada, e Sakura se divertia com isso.

- Quem disse que eu já sei? Para de ser paranóico Sasuke! - Sakura ria, e Ino não aguentou de dó do Uchiha, revelando que sexo era a criança.

- É uma menina, Sasuke. - Ino riu.

- Sério? Uma menina mesmo? E que cor é os olhos dela? - Ninguém nunca havia visto Sasuke não empolgado. E com a sua pergunta, Sakura começou a gargalhar.

- Sasuke, amor... Ainda não existe uma tecnologia desse tipo pra saber a cor dos olhos. - Sakura não conseguia parar de rir. - Mas uma coisa eu te garanto viu, ela terá olhos verdes ou pretos.

- Oh Sakura, genial, não me diga. - Sasuke suspirou e revirou os olhos, fazendo Sakura rir mais ainda.

* * *

- Mas você tem certeza que você está bem para trabalhar? Sabe, eu sei que você ainda está de 7 meses, mas olha essa barriga! Ela pode nascer a qualquer momento. - Sasuke caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto Sakura se arrumava para ir ao hospital.

- Sasuke, vem cá. - E o mesmo caminhou até ela. - Respire fundo e lembre-se de não surtar. Ninguém vai nascer, tudo bem? Mantenha a calma. E Hinata vai precisar de mim hoje, parece que ela foi pro hospital e o filho dela e do Naruto vai nascer. Então, eu acho que você deveria ir comigo e ficar do lado do Naruto.

- Mas é claro que eu vou! Imagina se você tropeça e cai de barriga? Olha o perigo Sakura! - Sasuke fazia uma cara de indignado, e certo que aquilo realmente podia acontecer a qualquer momento.

Sakura suspirou. - Eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi uma coisa dessa.

Sasuke ia abrir a boca pra falar mais, quando Sakura olhou muito feio para ele. - Sasuke, eu não quero ouvir mais uma palavra. Eu estou grávida, minha coluna está doendo, e eu vou fazer um parto da mulher do meu melhor amigo. Então se você ainda quer reconstruir seu clã e etc, é melhor você ficar muito quieto.

* * *

- Hinata, mantenha a calma, eu vou contar e você vai fazer força, tudo bem? Vamos até o número 10. Você está pronta? - Sakura segurava a mão da mesma, enquanto Ino tratava de fazer o parto. Ela e Sakura eram suficientes.

- Tá, tudo bem... - Hinata suspirou e começou a fazer força.

- ...5...6...7...8...9...10! - Sakura terminou a contagem. - Agora respire fundo, e quando estiver pronta, vamos novamente.

- ISSO DÓI! - Hinata deu um grito na sala, fazendo Sakura e Ino soltarem pequenos risos.

- Eu sei Hinata, mas já está quase acabando. Você consegue.

- A cabeça já está quase saindo, só mais um pouco Hinata, com vontade dessa vez! - Ino disse animada.

- Vamos Hinata! 1...2...3... - Sakura recomeçou a contagem, enquanto Hinata apertava sua mão com força.

- Mais um pouco, só mais um pouco, e... Nasceu! - Ino disse animada.

Sakura foi para o lado de Ino pegar o menino e para começar todas os pequenos "exames" quando um bebê nasce, e depois entregá-lo a mãe.

- Ele é uma gracinha! - Sakura disse animada, quando entregou o bebe para Hinata, que agora já não suava mais e estava calma. - Minato, não é?

- Sim - Hinata disse com um lindo sorriso. - Naruto queria homenagear o pai. Olá meu bebê. - Hinata brincava com o filho.

Sakura olhou aquela cena, e passou a mão em sua barriga. Como seria quando sua filha chegasse?

* * *

- Mas é disso que eu estou falando! Elas não entendem! - Sasuke estava indignado enquanto conversava com Naruto.

- É verdade! Hinata não entendia que rámen era o melhor para o Minato! - Naruto balançava a cabeça decepcionado.

Sasuke o olhou espantado. Ok, ele podia estar desesperado, fazendo Sakura comer mil coisas, e ela o chamava de idiota quase sempre, repetindo que ela não precisava comer toda hora para que o bebê viesse saudável. Mas até mesmo um pai idiota como Sasuke, sabia que rámen não era tão bom...

E quando Sakura saiu da sala de parto, Naruto foi correndo até ela.

- Hinata está bem, Minato está bem, está todo mundo bem Naruto. Você já pode entrar para vê-los no quarto.

Naruto saiu correndo pelo corredor, mas depois voltou.

- Er... Sakura-chan...

- Ah, claro! O quarto. É o 508. - Suspirou enquanto sentava-se cansada numa das cadeiras do corredor.

- E como foi? Você está bem? - Sasuke ajoelhou-se na frente da mesma.

- Sasuke, não fui eu que acabei de ter um filho! - Sakura disse mal humarada, fazendo Sasuke a olhar com medo. - Ok, me desculpe. E Hinata está bem, você tem que ver o filho deles. Tão bonitinho, com o cabelo loiro!

- Mio será muito mais bonita! - Sasuke disse, cruzando os braços.

- Oh, então você finalmente decidiu o nome! - Sakura riu. - Ela nem nasceu e você já está se saindo um ótimo pai coruja.

* * *

Era madrugada, e o bebê de Sakura estava prestes a nascer, deixando Sasuke mais nervoso que nunca. Sakura geralmente ia dormir depois de Sasuke, aproveitando o silêncio de sua casa, sem ter seu marido atrás de si falando sem parar e preocupado com a mesma. Virou o rosto e olhou para ele, dormindo tranquilamente. Ela nunca pensaria que estaria assim, casada com Sasuke, e vendo ele dormir tão tranquilamente.

- Ai! - Sakura colocou a mão na barriga sentindo uma contração.

_É só uma contração._

Sentou-se na cama.

_Uma contração, calma Sakura, calma... _

Sakura eçou a respirar fundo. E foi quando outra contração veio.

- Sasuke, acorde - Sakura começou a cutucar Sasuke, que não acordava. - SASUKE! Agora você vai resolver não acordar? - E o moreno virou de costas para a sua esposa, resmungando, e ela perdeu a paciência. - SASUKE SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER TER QUE FAZER O PARTO E VER A MIO NASCER AQUI, VOCÊ LEVANTE ESSA BUNDA DA CAMA E ME LEVE PRO HOSPITAL AGORA.

- Ai deus, tá nascendo, tá nascendo. - Sasuke levantou rapidamente, e parecia um louco correndo pelo quarto, trocando de roupa, ajudando Sakura a se vestir e pegando a mala de sua filha que iria nascer.

* * *

- Sakura, eu vou contar até... - Ino foi interrompida.

- EU SEI! TÁ DOENDO, ANDA LOGO COM ISSO E TIRA ESSA COISA DE MIM! - Sakura apertava a mão de Sasuke de uma forma que ele julgava já estar com todos os dedos quebrados.

- Sakura, não fale assim da Mio! - Sasuke, falando pausadamente por conta da dor de Sakura esmagando sua mão, reprendeu Sakura.

- Sasuke. VOCÊ NÃO SABE A DOR QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO ENTÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU TE MATE DEPOIS, CALE A BOCA. - Ino soltou uma risada, aquele com certeza era o parto mais engraçado que ela já havia feito em toda a sua vida.

- Vamos Sakura, está quase saindo...

E foi quando o choro de Mio se fez presente, que Sasuke largou Sakura e correu para ver sua filha, que foi levada para longe dele, para os devidos exames, deixando o mesmo com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Eu nunca mais quero passar por isso na vida. - Sakura suspirava na cama.

- Só um Sakura? Eu quero mais 2! Ou até 3! - Sasuke dizia animado.

- Eu só não destruo a sua cara, meu amor, porque eu estou muito cansada. Mas depois conversamos sobre isso. - Sakura disse suspirando cansada.

* * *

- Ela não é linda? - Sasuke mimava a filha mais do que o normal, deixando Sakura muitas vezes nervosa. Agora, ele mostrava a menina para Naruto, que tinha o filho nos braços, enquanto Hinata e Sakura preparavam chá na cozinha, na casa de Sakura e Sasuke.

- Ei, teme! Por que nós não casamos nossos filhos? - Naruto perguntou animado. - Fala sério, eles formam um casal lindo!

- NARUTO! SÃO APENAS BEBÊS! - Sakura gritou da cozinha, dando risada junto de Hinata.

- Até parece que eu vou deixar o Minato por as patinas sujas dele na Mio. Esqueça, dobe. - Sasuke apertou a filha nos braços.

- Mas Sasuke! O Minato é meu filho! - Naruto disse desanimado. Afinal, que mal tinha?

- Não me interessa - Sasuke, o pai mais ciumento que esse mundo já viu, saiu andando com a filha para o jardim, com Naruto protestando atrás.

* * *

_Geeeeeeeeeeeeente, meu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo, juro! Hahahahaha, foi muito bom escrevê-lo._

_Mas enfim, o capítulo da semana que vem é o último :( mimimi. É isso, um beijo pra vocês!_


	28. Chapter 28

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, está aqui o último cap da fic :( tão triste quando acaba né gente? To até deprimida. Mas eu to trabalhando em duas novas fics, mas vou demorar um pouco pra começar a postar, porque a faculdade tá realmente me deixando louca, tanto que eu não consegui responder nenhuma de vocês que mandaram reviews :( Me desculpem, mas eu li todas sempre que tive um tempinho e só tenho a agradecer todas vocês que acompanharam aqui, me elogiaram e me incentivaram a continuar! É clichê, mas a fic não chegaria até aqui sem o apoio de vocês! Obrigada pra todo mundo que deixa review, e principalmente pra quem está aqui todo capítulo deixando review! OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA OBRIGADA!_

_Devo dizer que o capítulo final não ficou exatamente como eu esperava, tive dificuldade com o final e em coloca-lo em palavras... Mas eu espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim, e eu mesmo que quisesse mudá-lo, não consigo mais :( além de não estar com a minha criatividade exatamente boa, eu realmente não tenho tempo nem pra dormir direito. Ai ai, coitada de mim :( hahahaha._

_MAS ENFIM, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - Tudo certo e pleno.**

Mio era uma linda menina, tinha os cabelos rosas, iguais os da Sakura, e os olhos pretos, possuindo o sharingan. Para Sasuke, ela era a menina mais linda do mundo. E depois, seu filho, claro, era o mais lindo do mundo, com os cabelos pretos e do mesmo jeito que Sasuke usava quando era criança - o que enchia o pai de orgulho - e os olhos da mesma cor, possuindo também o sharingan, e chamava-se Noriyuki, tendo 6 anos.

Mio agora já tinha 10 anos, e estava na academia ninja de Konoha, estudando na mesma sala de Minato. Os dois eram ótimos amigos, já que cresceram juntos graças a amizade de ambos os pais.

Naruto agora era Hokage, motivo de orgulho para Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura e até Sasuke. E claro, para seu mestre Jiraya, e seus pais, onde quer que eles estivessem nesse momento.

Sasuke havia se tornado líder da Anbu, sendo braço direito de Naruto, e Sakura, era líder de toda a equipe médica de Konoha, que graças a mesma, era a melhor de todo o mundo shinobi. Kakashi se enchia de orgulho de seus alunos, como qualquer professor coruja.

Sakura, que tinha acabado de sair do hospital, havia passado na academia ninja para voltar com Mio e Noriyuki para casa, mesmo com os protestos de Sasuke, que insistia que ela não caminhar muito. É, Sakura estava grávida, e Sasuke parecia apenas ter ficado mais protetor do que o normal. A kunoichi já estava de 5 meses, e esperava mais um menino.

- Minato! Como você está? Vai jantar em casa hoje com seus pais não é? - Sakura comprimentava o filho de seu melhor amigo.

- Se ele não for sair com a Yui, é claro que vai... - Mio comentou emburrada.

- Pode parar marrentinha. Eu já deixei de ir alguma vez? - Minato bagunçou o cabelo de Mio. - Tenho que ir ver minha mãe agora tia Sakura. Até mais tarde.

- E seu irmão, onde está? - Sakura perguntou, já que não via seu filho ali na porta da escola.

- Ele já deve estar saindo, é que a minha sala foi liberada um pouco mais cedo. - Dito isso, o pequeno menino saiu e veio em direção de Sakura e Mio.

- Oi mamãe. - O menino segurou na mão da mesma.

- Oi meu amor. Vamos? - E sairam em direção ao complexo Uchiha.

- Mãe, precisamos conversar. - Mio disse, séria.

- Hn?

- Olha, o papai não pode mais me buscar na escola. - Mio cruzou os braços e olhou séria para a sua mãe, que deu risada.

- E eu posso saber o porque? - Sakura perguntou divertida.

- Todo mundo sabe que o papai é chefe Anbu, e toda vez que ele vai me buscar, ele olha feio para os meus amigos! E todo mundo morre de medo dele.

- Ele olha feio apenas para os seus amigos ou para as suas amigas também? - Sakura perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Só para meus amigos.

Sakura riu imaginando a cena. Sasuke estava se saindo um ótimo pai... Ótimo até demais...

- Muito bem filha, eu vou conversar com ele, tudo bem? - A menina concordou feliz.

- A Yuna também vai em casa hoje né, mãe? - Noriyuki perguntou animado. Ele e Mio tinham Yuna como uma irmã mais velha, que morava ao lado da casa de Sakura e Sasuke, e estava na casa de ambos com frequência.

- Se ela não estiver cansada da missão, ela vai sim, filho. - Sakura respondeu com um sorriso.

* * *

Sakura estava voltando para casa, na companhia de Sasuke, era fim de tarde, e ele havia ido buscar a mesma no hospital, já que não havia tido missões hoje, e tinha ficado em casa com os filhos.

- Eu fiquei sabendo de uma coisa muito feia, Sasuke. - Sakura comentou balançando a cabeça mostrando decepção.

- Hn? O que? Eles aprontaram? - Sasuke perguntou indiferente.

- Eles não, você! - Sakura apontou o dedo acusadoramente para o mesmo.

- Ah é, e o que eu fiz? - Sasuke perguntou rindo, e curioso.

- Mio não quer que você vá buscá-la na escola mais. E você sabe por que?

- Nem imagino.

- E ainda se faz de desentendido... Ela disse que você fica olhando feio para os amigos dela. Sabe, você entende né? Só os amigos...

- MAS É CLARO! - Sasuke riu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. - Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar um monte de moleque em cima da minha princesa? Mas nem sonhando!

- Sasuke, preste atenção, você não pode fazer isso, porque quem fica chateado com você, é a Mio, você entendeu?

- Mas, Sakura, amor...

- Não me venha com amor. Você quer ver sua filha triste e decepcionada com você Sasuke? - Sempre que Sakura usava esse argumento, Sasuke acabava cendendo.

- Óbvio que não.

- Então, menos nesse ciúmes doentio, tudo bem? - Sakura perguntou, dando um selinho no moreno.

- Tudo bem.

- Isso mesmo, bom marido. - E deu risada.

* * *

- Então, eu vou te levar pra sair com uns gatinhos Mio, que você não vai acreditar... - E ao Yuna dizer isso, Sasuke e Sakura entraram na sala.

- EI! YUNA! - Sasuke já cruzou os braços e olhou feio para a mesma.

- Ah Tio, relaxa ai. - Sakura riu com o comentário de Yuna.

- Você ouviu, né tio? Relaxa ai, tiozão. - Sakura não aguentou e começou a brincar com Sasuke, que ficou emburrado, e só voltou ao normal quando Yuna e Mio foram abraçá-lo e dizer que ele não era tão tiozão assim... Talvez só um pouco.

* * *

Naruto, Minato e Hinata estavam na casa de Sakura jantando naquela noite.

- Papai! Acho que eu ficarei no time do Kakashi-sensei! Eu e o Minato! - Mio comentou animada.

- Claro que vão, eu e Sasuke que pedimos isso. Ele saberá treiná-los bem. - Naruto comentou com um sorriso, trocando um olhar com Sasuke e Sakura, que responderam da mesma forma, com um sorriso.

- Vocês deviam ser engraçados quando estavam na academia, e quando começaram a fazer missões. - Minato comentou animado. Ele adorava ouvir histórias da época em que seus pais eram crianças. Aliás, não só ele, todos ali adoravam.

- É verdade, Minato! - Sakura comentou, rindo. - Hinata, você lembra quando o Naruto e o Sasuke se beijaram? - E as duas começaram a gargalhar.

- O QUÊ? - As crianças perguntaram assustadas.

- Nem queiram saber... - Sasuke comentou, envergonhado junto de Naruto.

- O Naruto era um idiota, sempre agia por impulso. Sasuke era muito metido, se achava melhor do que todo mundo. A Hinata era a pessoa mais envergonhada que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! - Sakura comentou rindo, enquanto lembrava de seus tempos na adolescencia.

- E você, mamãe? - Mio perguntou curiosa.

- Ela só sabia correr por aí gritando Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! - Naruto começou a imitar Sakura, fazendo todos rirem, e levando um soco na cabeça da mesma.

- Ai, Sakura-chan! - Naruto começou a reclamar, passando a mão pela cabeça, arrancando risada de todos.

* * *

Depois do jantar, e de Naruto, Minato e Hinata irem embora, Sasuke ajudava Sakura na cozinha, enquanto Mio, Yuna e Noriyuki lutavam no dojo, que ficava no jardim da casa. Após arrumarem tudo, sentaram-se na varanda juntos, com Sakura no colo de Sasuke, e ficaram olhando seus filhos lutando no dojo.

- Não dá pra acreditar, né? - Sakura comentou com um sorriso.

- No que? - Sasuke que mexia no cabelo da sua esposa, perguntou curioso.

- Você sabe, na gente, em tudo isso, todo esse tempo que passou e em tudo que temos hoje. Eu nunca pensaria que poderiamos estar assim.

- Mas estamos, e eu só tenho a agradecer por isso. - Sasuke apertou mais Sakura junto de si.

- Eu também. Obrigada por me fazer feliz do jeito que você me faz, e por ser a pessoa mais perfeita que eu um dia podia desejar. - Sakura deu um selinho em Sasuke, e lhe deu um sorriso depois.

- Eu te amo. - Sasuke disse, olhando fundo nos olhos de sua esposa, sustentando o olhar da mesma.

- Eu também. - Sakura disse, e então se beijaram, fazendo com o que Yuna, Mio e Noriyuki parassem o treino e olhassem aquela cena, com aquela típica cara que adolescentes fazem quando presenciam adultos se beijando.

- Você sabe que eles estão olhando pra gente né? - Sasuke comentou, rindo com o canto da boca.

- Claro que sei.

- EI! O treino acabou ai por que? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Er, não, nada não papai, só pra tomar uma água, sabe como é né... - Mio desconversou, e eles voltaram a treinar.

- Essas crianças... - Sakura comentou rindo.

- Ei. - Sasuke chamou sua atenção, e a rosada virou-se para ele. - Obrigado.

Sakura ficou com uma expressão de dúvida para Sasuke, que explicou o que queria dizer.

- Você sabe, eu não sou muito bom com palavras. Mas obrigado por me amar todo esse tempo, por me fazer feliz novamente, por me fazer uma pessoa melhor e principalmente, por me dar uma família novamente. Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Sakura.

E então, a kunoichi sem poder falar nada, já que estava com os olhos cheios d'água, beijou seu marido.

Quem um dia chegou a imaginar que aquele time 7, com um ninja que toda a vila evitava, agora seria Hokage, que a menina de cabelo rosa que só sabia chamar por Sasuke, e que o Uchiha, aquele metido que se achava melhor do que todos, estariam hoje, assim? Com a vida da forma que eles julgavam estar perfeita? O que eles podiam garantir, é que agora, mais do que nunca, tudo parecia certo e pleno, de uma forma que eles nunca imaginaram, mas que para eles, estava perfeito.

* * *

_É O FIM :( AI MEU DEUS, TO COM OS OLHOS CHEIOS D'ÁGUA AQUI GENTE._

_Enfim, eu quero agradecer DE NOVO todas vocês, obrigada mesmo gente! E podem deixar que responderei todas que mandaram review nesse último cap. Obrigada por tudo mesmo gente!_

_E espero que vocês possam acompanhar os novos projetos quando estiverem sendo postados!_


End file.
